Naruto's Maids
by ShinigamiSapphire21
Summary: AU  There once was a rich man, who had a very large mansion to himself, so one day he decided to hire some maids. A girl is kicked out of her clan and is looking for a place to stay. By chance this man hires the girl as his new maid. NarXHin
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story! Please know that I don't own Naruto!

Thanks again for reading!

* * *

A woman in a maids outfit walked passed an open door and a voice spoke, "Mommy?"

"Oh, hello there Master. " The maid smiled at the young boy standing outside of his room.

"Do you know where my Mommy is?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you want anything, I'll be happy to get it for you?"

"Umm, could you tell me a story? It would help me fall asleep faster."

The woman chuckled. "Sure, but you'll have to tell me what story you want. "

The boy and maid walked into his room. The young boy ran and jumped into his bed. The woman brought up a chair from the desk and placed it next to the bed.

"Do you know the one about how my parents meet?"

"I do know that one. The story takes place here in the Konohagakure."

Konohagakure or Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves is a royal estate for many wealthy people. This village holds some of superb houses, people, and drama. There's one story that's the most famous of them all and it starts with a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki had some how gain three story mansion and lovely garden. This house itself was a little too much work for Naruto alone so he hired some maids. This is our story and let's watches it unfold staring with two maids.

"Arrrgh! I'm tried of this and I want to quite," a tall pink hair woman demanded to a blonde man sitting in a chair. "Naruto! I quite and there's no changing my mind." This woman wore a pink shirt and a gray skirt which suited her well.

"Sakura, please calm down. Tell me why you are quitting." Naruto was waiting patiently in his chair for her respond. He was sitting in black pajamas that contrasted his light skin tone. His short blonde hair was in bed head form, since he just woke this morning.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but another spoke instead, "I'm quitting too." Light hair blonde girls enter into the room and threw down a maid's outfit. "This job is not working for me and I have to find something better." Sakura glared at the girl but she still spoke, "So goodbye."

The girl turned away to exit the room. "Wait Ino!" The girl paused as Naruto spoke, "Why are you leaving?"

Ino chuckled, "The same reason as Sakura." She left the room.

His attention flew back Sakura who had also place her maid's outfit next to Ino. "You're leaving now too right?"

"I am, "her was low. "I'm just tried with this stupid place." She ran out the room and the door slammed behind her. Naruto clench his fist as Sakura left without giving him a reason. So, his morning had started off bad with Sakura and Ino leaving. He sighed, as he picked up the outfits and placed them unto an office table.

A loud knock, "Master Naruto, can I come in?" A soft voice asked.

"Come in," he order. He watched the door open to a sapphire hair and brown skin woman step into his office. She was wearing a white night gown; all the noise had woken her.

"So, they two of them left already. That doesn't surprise me."

"Mai, did you know this was going happen?"

She yawned, "Yeah, it's all in today's paper." She tossed the newspaper to Naruto. "Look in the job section and you'll find it there, but you won't like it at all. Don't worry about searching for a replacement; I'll look for one instead."

Naruto stare at the job section which held an ad for maids to cleaning and work for Sasuke Uchicha. So, he had lost Sakura and Ino to his rival. He decided not to be upset, since he knew that both of them were in the Sasuke fan club in the Village. Naruto sighed; he never knew Sakura leaving would hurt him this must. He only had a simple crush on her, but it says it in the name they do hurt. Naruto tossed the paper into the trash and left his office.

* * *

Another tragic took place in another household in the morning. Hyuga family's traditional Japanese palace was very concerned about Hinata Hyuga's lifestyle. The girl was too much into her studies and training to even think about guys. Hinata was a eighteen year old woman who needs a husband fast according to her family, so they summoned her to discuss this.

Two gentlemen sat next to each, who resembles each other in a way. The man to the right was much older and wore a green coat but showed his shirt outfit. This man was Hiashi Hyuga the head of the Hyuga family. Next to him was a much younger fellow with long black hair in a ponytail and wearing a white outfit. Kai Hyuga was the nephew of Hiashi Hyuga and this was his first session to witness the Hiashi working.

From outside the slide door there was a knock on the door. "Come in." A girl with long blue hair and a purple shirt with a pair of gray pants stepped into the room. Everyone in the room all had the same white eyes; this was a normal trait that all members had in the family.

"Father, you called me?"

"Yes, please be seated Hinata." He waited until she sat across him and he spoke again, "Now, you have been summon since the family is worried that you're too involved in studies and training. This is a problem since you're a eighteen young woman and you should be getting ready to get married. "

"Father, I can't give up my studies or training. Those things are part of me." She was hurt that all he was worried about what the family had thought about her.

"Then you leave me no choice. Hinata Hyuga you are hear by banish from this house. Gather all of your things and leave at once."

"I understood," she stood up and ran out the room. Tear blurred her vision as she ran into her room and gather her things into a bag. She leaned against her door as she sighed, "What am I going to do?" She didn't know how to mange herself in the outside world. Shaking her head to erase that doubt, Hinata slowly exited her room. To her surprise there were two family guards to see her leave. The main gates of the Hyuga's clan, this was her last time every seeing them. The tall iron gate, slowly open just a enough to let Hinata go through.

Hinata never looked backed after the gate closed behind her. She just kept walking until she hit the road. Sighing to herself, Hinata had to find a new place, but she didn't know exactly where that could be. The road seems endless, she needed a direction to turn in, and so she chooses north. The hot sun burned into her skull, which made Hinata suffer symptoms like headache and dizziness. Just a few blocks down, her eyes could see a mansion up ahead. Dizzy to the bone, Hinata just passed out in the front yard.

"Oh dear," a voice said.

A girl with two buns studied the fainted girl and called for help. Two others girls appeared from the front door of mansion to help lift Hinata into the house. Being brought into the cool air condition house, Hinata's eyes began to flutter a bit. The girls carefully place Hinata on a burgundy coach, as they scatter to go find some medicine.

"Calm down, she's just dehydrate." Mai spoke, as she felt Hinata's forehead.

The same girl with the buns came over with a bucket of water, "Here's some water."

"Thanks, Tenten. Now, tell me again. You just found her out in the front yard." She asked.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, she was just pasted out in the grass. I called for help and Temari and Matsuri rushed to my aid."

Placing a cool rag on Hinata head, Mai smiled, "Well you just found our new recruit."

* * *

Please comment and rate!!!

I want to give this story a try, so I hoped you enjoyed it!

There's more to come!

Thanks for Reading,

Sapphire

;3


	2. Lunchtime

Hey

I'm sorry to some of my readers! I had a couple of errors in my first chapter, so I went and change them that's why my first chapter wasn't listed. Please forgive me! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

It had only been fifteen minute, since Tenten rescue of the new recruit. Mai and Tenten sat on the chairs across from the sofa from Hinata, just hoping she would wake up soon. Slowly Hinata's eyes peered open, she awakens in a strange room. Hinata recognize that the large tan ceiling with a fan right in the center. Jumping up Hinata from the coach made Mai and Tenten hurry over to the girl.

"It's alright," Mai chimed. "You were dehydrated and my friend Tenten found you outside in the yard."

Tenten smiled, "Hey, I'm Tenten. How are you feeling?"

So Hinata had made it somewhere, but she didn't want to be in a stranger's house. The girls in front of her were both wearing matching maid uniform. There black dress hugged tightly to their chest and had a length to their knees. A white apron hung right around the waist, but their aprons were different colors. Mai had a dark sapphire blue apron compare to Tenten's white apron.

Knowing that Hinata was studying them, Mai spoke, "Oh sorry about this." Her hand gesture toward her maid outfit, "This is our uniform, and we work here."

Hinata nodded. Tenten smiled, "So could you help us out, by telling us your name?"

Feeling embarrass, Hinata's face turned red, "I'm..." She spoke softly, "Thank you so much for rescuing me." She bowed head, making her long blue hair cover her face.

"Well hello Hinata," Mai greeted. "I'm Mai and the pleasure is all mines."

"I'm Tenten." Tenten smiled. "Now, Hinata tell us, how you came all the way to Mr. Uzumaki's estate?"

Lifting her head, she spoke, "I was kicked out of the Hyuga clan, since I refuse to get married to a family member. So my own father forced me out, so taking my stuff I just walked along the road, just hoping that someone would come by." Her hands went up as she waved them in a panic, "I really didn't mean to pass out in your Master's yard."

Mai smiled, "Don't worry about the yard. I was more concerned about you, since you were dehydrated and pale to the bone. "

Blushing deeply, "I know and I'm sorry..about scaring you."

"No worries, know Hinata you're looking for a place to stay right?" Mai asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Would you be interested in staying here and working as a maid?" Mai asked. " We have available room and I need another recruit here. So please say you'll take the job!" She pleaded.

"Mai!" Tenten spoke. "The girl just woke up and got out with a family mess."

"I know, but she needs a home. The Hyuga clan kicked her out, and your boyfriend belongs in that same clan." Tenten's cheeks turned a scarlet red. "So she's almost like family to you."

Surprise by Mai's comment, Hinata spoke, "Wait..Tenten is dating one of my family members?"

Softly Tenten replied, "Yes."

Hinata had multiple questions for Tenten but Mai jumped in, "So are you staying here?"

The question lingers in her head, but there was no other option for her. "I'll do it."

She agreed, which made Mai give a little cheer. "Great!" Mai exclaimed. "Now, we got everything ready. Tenten will take you up stairs to your room and then show you around. Oh, all your items are upstairs in the room. Oooh I'm soo excited, this calls for a dinner." Mai was jumping up and down in the joy of a new recruit. "I'll be off, have to get lunch and dinner started."

Taking her leave, Mai carefully took the bucket of water and disappeared. "Umm, we should head upstairs." Tenten spoke. Tenten ushered Hinata toward the staircase at the end of the living room. Reaching the staircase, Hinata realized that this floor had many doors and what seemed like an endless hallway.

Tenten gave a chuckle as she notice Hinata stopping and staring at all the room. "I know, it's amazing how many rooms are on this floor. But you haven't even seen the whole downstairs."

"There's more?"

"A lot more, but you'll get use to it. " Tenten smiled as they continued to walk, until they stopped at the third room down from the staircase. "This is your room and your right across me, then Mai's a room down. Oh you'll get to meet Temari and Matsuri later on tonight; those two are training in the back." Turning the knob she opened the door, "Now welcome to your new room." Hinata gaped at the single bedroom.

There was a queen size bed with purple sheets and pillows, which is a matching the purple wallpaper. Now she continued to walk in and explored to find a closet in front of the bed and two small dressers were at both sides of the closet. A window was even there, so Hinata couldn't help herself but move the curtains to look outside.

"This is amazing," she came out from the curtains. "This is really my room?" She asked.

Tenten chuckled, "Yepp, this is your room. You can decorate and do whatever you like as you stay here. So welcome to your new home." She smiled.

"So, is the rest of the house like this?" Hinata asked.

"No it way much better." Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand, "Come I'll give you a tour!" Leaving the room, Tenten brought Hinata back to the staircase, but stopped at the first door before reaching the staircase. "This is the first bathroom upstairs, the other one is way in the back of the hallway. They both include a spa size bathtub and a regular shower, there's a toilet. Plus a full length mirror and sink, the cabinet under the sink has any girl material you need. Mr. Uzumaki always stocks up on the supplies we need. He's a nice guy, just wait until this evening when you meet him. Alright let's continue. "

Tenten walked back down stairs and showed Hinata back to the living room. She pointed out the hallway on the left side of the living room, which leads to 's office and bedroom. Tenten hesitated at the kitchen entrance, because she could already see Mai working hard on some dishes. She quickly told Hinata they would revisit the kitchen later. Tenten picked up the paced to hurry Hinata out the front door, to show her the decorate yard. Tenten smiled proudly because she planted all the flowers that border the edges of grass. By the front windows were tall bushes in the shape of two panda.

"This is all my handy work." She boasted.

The yard stretched out for about hundred yards. "Oh, let's go back inside there's still more." She smiled. The two ran back inside and Tenten pointed out, just some of the hidden closets under the stair cases. Walking more back toward the house's back, Tenten showed Hinata the sliding glass doors, which reveal the back yard. Tenten stepped outside and Hinata followed as she realized this backyard was a training ground. There was a mini waterfall to her right, while there were dummies standing out in a field. Toward the left are some targets practices and a couple of sheds in the far back. "Oh, there's Temari and Matsuri." Tenten pointed toward to girls fighting in the far back in what looked like a sand pit. Matsuri was the brown hair girl trying to control sand to block a wind attack. Temari was the blonde who held a huge fan, blowing air at Matsuri. Those too were some into the fighting; they never saw the two girls.

"Well we should go and leave them to train." Tenten smiled, "This backyard is used for a training ground, so be free to use this as well. If you every want to spare just asked." Returning back inside, both of them could seem a sweet aroma from the kitchen. Giggling to herself, "Oooh, looks like Mai is cooking up a storm. Come look." She waved over Hinata at the entrance of the kitchen. There stood Mai waving her hand in the air, as water poured it's self into a bowl. Taking some sugar Mai threw a pinch into the bowl. The spoon inside the bowl was slowly turning the batter, as Mai prance around to the oven. Carefully opening the oven, Mai pulled out a small yellow cake and place it on the stoves top.

* * *

Hinata POV

This whole house was full of interesting people, rooms, and things. My first time even meeting people outside of family members, each of these girls seemed like an excellent person to hang with. I can barely stand the wait for dinner. Mai seemed so busy cooking; I didn't even bother to ask for a snack. Luckily, Tenten brought me to her room and offer me a snack. I swallowed down the first rice ball, as I explored Tenten's room.

Tenten had plenty of weapons along her green walls. She had a bookshelf full of scrolls.

"Your room is so cool," I spoke after eating the second rice ball.

"Aww, thanks." She smiled. I found them; there were two little panda bears on her bed. "So you really like Pandas?"

She gave a nodded as she grabbed for a panda. "My nickname is Panda," she chuckled. I was about to ask why, but there was a loud ringing noise. Tenten smiled, "That's means lunch is ready!" Lunch I wonder what that would be liked.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Comment!

Thanks again,

Sapphire

:3


	3. Chapter 3

I want to give many thanks to all my Readers! To tell the truth these story wasn't suppose to go online, but thanks to someone posting it. I'm now force to continuing writing this story. Thanks again for all my Readers, you are helping me make this story perfect.

* * *

Hinata POV

Mai had made us a Japanese cuisine, so she decides to make an udon noodle salad. A udon is a thick wheat noodles used in multiply dishes, but this was my first seeing it in a salad. The lettuce stayed at the bottom of the plate, while salmon and okras decorate the top. The udon noodles seemed to be tangle throughout the lettuce and salmon. Mai even made both dipping sauces for the udon noodles which were mentsuyu and tsuyu. I gave my silent thanks for having this food and then began to eat. The salad was marvelous; it just exploded with such rich flavor.

Taking another plate full, I realized that Mai and Tenten were chuckling. I realized that, I forgotten my manner. I never gave Mai, my thanks about this meal and my job.

"Thank for this meal!" She chuckled,

"No problem. So are you enjoying the meal?"

"Of course, it's delicious."

"Really? Good, cause I wasn't sure if this was the right dish." Smiling, "I would have eaten anything; you don't have to go out your way for me."

Mai winked at me, "That's excellent to know, now can't until dinner. I'm going to cook us for a feast." Standing up and pushing in her chair, "Now, if you excuse me. I'll have to start on tonight's meal." Mai skipped out of the dining room and back into her kitchen.

Tenten giggled, "Oh great, she's going to make guys fat tonight. " Tenten got up and stretched out her hands, "Oh, Hinata are you finish?" She had collected Mai's plate and her own, as she walked over to me.

"Yeah." I replied as I gave her my plate.

"I'll go wash these dishes, why don't you change from your clothes and go take a bath."

"Alright, I'll go take a bath." Before leaving the dining room, I knew that forgot which door was the bathroom. Knowing my face was red, "Umm..Tenten where's the bathroom again?"

She gave me a smile, "It's the first door on next to the stairs. Your clothes should be in your clothes are in the dresser." Just before walking in the kitchen she spoke, "Oh the towels are in a cabinet right by the door, you'll see them as you enter. Cold water on your left and hot water is on your right."

"Thanks."

I found this mansion a bit easier to navigate through. If you exit the dining to its left would bring be back to a hallway, which lead to the back of the living room. The staircase is right toward the back, so I can take the stairs and get to my room. I found all my clothes in that dresser by my bed sided and also there was a maid's uniform.

The uniform was directly package in a clear plastic cover. Tearing the plastic cover away, I found that I had a purple apron. Excited about my uniform, I just had to try it on. Rushing out of the room, I immediately went into the bathroom. I could only stare, since this bathroom was just as huge like Tenten spoke. These only made me wondered more about what kind of man, this Mr. Uzumaki was. I spotted the towels; there cabinet was just on the side of the door. Today, I went for a tradition bath instead of a shower.

* * *

Narrator POV

The front doors open as Naruto walked into his house. He was exhausted; he had tried his best to convince Sakura and Ino to come back. They both refused him. Walking over to his coach, he lay down and kicked off his shoes. As those shoes landed on the ground, they made a thump noise which brought out Tenten from the kitchen.

"Hello Naruto," she greeted. "Back so soon. I thought you weren't returning, until dinner." She carefully rushed over to retrieve his shoes. The spiky hair blond gave a grimace as he reposition himself on the sofa.

"I thought I was, but they kept refusing me. So in the end, I had to return home."

"I'm so sorry to hear," she replied. "I have good news. Mai has recruited another worker; she's currently in the bathroom. Later at dinner, you'll get to met her."

He was in shock, "Already! Geez, how can she do it so fast?"

She gave a smile, "By pure chance, she found us."

"So, what's her name?" He questioned.

"Hinata Hyuga." Naruto's face with completely horrified, since this was a cousin to Neji Hyuga. Naruto and Neji had never been friends, every since Tenten decided to work for him.

He gulped, "So, this is adding to the list of things why Neji hates me." He stated.

Tenten giggled, "I can assure you that he's grateful to you for taking care of her." Tenten walked over to him to whisper, "She was just kicked out of the clan. I found her passed out in the front yard."

Naruto looked up at Tenten, "Really?" She nodded in her reply. Naruto found he upset; he felt it wasn't right to just blankly kick out a person. He knew that feeling all too well, since he experienced this as a child. If life as a orphan wasn't hard enough, he could imagine being disown from a family.

He gave a sighed, which alert Tenten, "Don't worry; we are all taking care of her." She smiled to reassure him to show everything was fine. "Now, I'll go find you some cookies and bring tea, since you want to discuss more about her.

"Thank you," He replied as she hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata POV

Clean and refresh! I don't know how many times, I looked in the mirror at my uniform. But now I had it on and felt brand new. The dress was perfect one me and gave me a little sexual presence. I giggled. I'm such a child at time, I giggled since I mention 'sexual'. Deep Breaths, I told myself. I wanted to show Tenten and Mai in this outfit, before we all had dinner.

Just before I left, I looked into the mirror one last time. There was the new me, with my hair was straight down in the front of my black dress. My lavender eyes started back at me, and then I was off. Walking down the stairs, I spotted something blonde sitting in the living. Maybe it's Temari, I thought as I reach the living room. I approach the coach and saw him.

A male was laying on the sofa in an orange shirt and black pants. He looked up at me with those blue eyes. That's when my heart stop for a minute and the rush blood probably filled my face. My fingers began to knot with each other, as a knot formed inside my throat.

"Are you Hinata?" He asked. He had on this confused expression. "Hinata," he called.

He said my name. He knows my name. My knees felt weak, as they buckled together. I tried to look away, but he said my name again. I'm speechless, there's nothing I can do. That's when everything around me went black.

* * *

Narrator POV

Naruto had caught a hold of Hinata just before she hit the carpet floor. His hands raced to feel her forehead, but it felt normal. So his first greeting with Hinata and she had pasted out. "Tenten or somebody, I need some help." He called.

Hinata was easy lifted to the coach in a single lift from Naruto. Tenten calmly, walked into the room with a tray. Tenten quickly placed the tray on a little table, as she found the scene with Naruto and Hinata.

Running over to the coach's side, Tenten glanced at Hinata's flushed face. "What happen?" She questioned. "Does she have a fever?"

Naruto noticed the panic in Tenten's voice, "Calm down, I think she just passed out."

Tenten nodded, "I can see that, but why did she pass out? She was perfectly fine at lunch. "Running away from the scene, Tenten escaped into the kitchen.

"Tenten!" He yelled. Tenten returned to the living room, by bragging in Mai. She pointed at Hinata, "She's red in the face again." In a panic mood Tenten pulled Mai all the way to Naruto. "Can you do anything for her Mai?"

"Tenten let my hand go!" She demanded. Tenten's grip was tight on her arm. Shaking out her arm, Mai took a glance at Hinata.

"So what happen?" She asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure." Naruto spoke. "She came down stairs and then I called her name. That's when she fainted."

Logic told Mai it was only a faint spell. "I think it was only a faint spell." She smiled, but no one seemed to buy it. "Hey! I'm not a doctor."

Naruto sighed, "No you're not, but you can use water to help heal her."

"Yeah, you can heal her!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Tenten bring me some water." She ordered. Tenten made a dash into the kitchen and brought back a bucket of clear water. Mai sat downed and placed her hands into the cool water. Gently she summons the water into her hand, and slowly they brought cool water to Hinata's forehead. Hinata gave a small sigh, which brought relief to everyone. Mai continued to cool down Hinata's forehead, until all the blush had disappeared.

"There I'm finished, she should be awaking up now?" Mai declared as she saw Hinata eyelids moved. Hinata gave a faint groan, which brought all eyes to stare. Hinata twisted from sided to sided, and then finally opened her eyes. Everyone was lost for words as they all stared at each other.

Naruto calmly approached her, "So how are you feeling Hinata?" It only took Hinata about minute to process.

So Mai decided to step in, "Hinata are you still with us?"

Blinking only, Hinata gave a slow nodded. Tenten spoke, "Mai didn't your healing work?" Mai glared at Tenten.

"She's up!" She hissed.

"Well, she's acting like a zombie!" Tenten said.

Mai ignored Tenten and return back to Hinata, "Hinata, why don't you sit up."

Carefully Hinata did as Mai had suggested. Giving a smile, "Now, Hinata. I want you to meet Mr. Uzumaki, but you can call him Naruto." Naruto smiled as Mai gestured her hands toward him.

"Hello, Hinata." He greeted. "It's nice of you for joining the team." Minute he said her name again, Hinata was out right again. Tenten went into another panic attack. Naruto tried his best to calm down Tenten, as Mai worked again with the water. Sighing to herself, Mai brought Hinata back. But lucky, Naruto and Tenten went into the kitchen to get another bucket of water.

"So, how are you feeling?" Mai asked.

Hinata's eyes scanned the room, before she answered. "Is..tha.t reall.y, ," she whispered.

Mai nodded, "Yeah, that's him in the flesh. Did that give you a scare?" Embarrassed Hinata could only nodded her head. Mai smiled, since she was such a pure sweet girl. Mai patted her shoulders, than stood up. "That's a funny habit of yours, you know?" She was referring to Hinata's habit of passing out.

Naruto came back into the room, to find that Hinata and Mai were having a conversation. Slowly Naruto approached the girl, which didn't result in Hinata passing out.

Hinata looked for once at Naruto and then return looking at Mai. "I'm sorry about that, but are you alright Hinata?" He asked.

Slowly bending down her head,

"I'm sorry!" She declared. "I didn't mean to faint in your presence." She knotted her hands together. "I didn't know that you were Mr. Uzumaki." She looked just quick enough to get a glance of his blue eyes. "I'm sorry again," she mumbled.

Mai sighed, "You don't have to be sorry, and it's not your fault."

"I agree with Mai. What happens today was accident."

Suddenly Tenten rushed in, "Mai something is burning in here."

"OOOH NOT THE ROAST," she sprinted away into the kitchen and leaving Hinata and Naruto in their own awkward situation.

A long paused, but Naruto spoke, "I guess we are having ramen tonight." He smiled.

**

* * *

**

I want to give many thanks to all my Readers! To tell the truth these story wasn't suppose to go online, but thanks to someone posting it. I'm now force to continuing writing this story. Thanks again for all my Readers, you are helping me make this story perfect.

Thanks for Readings! Please comment and rate!

Sapphirre

:3


	4. A Supper and A Surprises

I don't own Naruto! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Hinata POV

I found myself speechless again. That lump in my throat return, as he smiled in front of my face. Twisting my hands, "Yeah," I mumbled. My little cheer wasn't heard by Mr. Uzumaki, but his attention returned to me. "Hey Hinata, you're going to love this ramen." His smile light up his entire face, which made my heart race.

"This ramen is from Ichiraku's Ramen Bar." He gave a chuckle, "I found his little business on the side of road." He went on his talk with such enjoyment; I couldn't help but admire him.

"Um, Mr. ..aki," I stuttered interrupting his story.

"Please call me Naruto." He smiled.

I jumped up from the coach, "I could never..,I just meet you today." I paused to help finds the right words. "And..and,it's just," I mumbled. Knowing I looked like an idiot in front of him. Taking a deep, " I have to go to the bathroom."

A least I clearly stated a sentence, before I ran off. I need my space, so I can try to gather myself together. As my feet sprinted up each stair, my head gave a finally turn toward his direction. My breath was taken again just seeing that blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin made my skin crawl and heart race.

_ Stay calm! _I thought to myself. I fled into the bathroom and went right to the sink. I turned the fault on, so my hands could collect some water to splash in my face. The cool water tickles my cheeks, but my face was still tomato red. Taking my eyes to the mirror, I found my cheeks still flushed. I gave a sighed.

"A ruff day?" A voice questioned. I didn't recognize the voice, but as I turned I knew the face. Blonde hair girl with green eyes, wearing a maid's uniform with a black apron.

"Aren't you Temari?" She nodded, "Yes I am, now what your name is?"

"I'm Hinata."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She greeted. "Now, Hinata what's the matter?"

I took in a breath, "Um well you see." My fingers began to twist with each other and my eye fell to the floor. "I kinda of meet Mr. Uzumaki and pass out in front of me." Picking up my eyes, I still found her listening. "In my mind, I had pictured him as this nice old fellow. I never expected him to be so young. So after I woke up again..I sort of pass out again. That action sent everyone in a panic, when I woke again; I found Tenten, Mai, and Mr. Uzumaki looking at me. This took a long time and by accident Mai's dinner was burnt." I successfully summarize my little tale, but I exclude the part where I ran away.

"Interesting day, you had here." She commented. "Hinata, don't worry. This is your first day here in the house and slowly you'll adjust." She smiled, "But for now just be yourself. Don't worry; you'll get use to Naruto's ways. We are all family here, so there's no room for embarrassment." She held out her hand, "Now why don't we go head down stairs." Her little speech seemed to push away all my worries.

Placing my hand in her, I responded by giving a yes. Temari gave me one last smile as she walked out of the bathroom and reached the stair case. I followed behind Temari down, but as I turned to look in the living room there was no one. Everyone was probably in the kitchen still.

"Hey," Temari called.

"Yes?" Someone replied from the bottom of the stairs, which was Tenten. I could see her little brown buns passed Temari's shoulders.

"Temari, I think dinner will be out soon." The minute we reach the bottom of the steps, Tenten notices me. "Hey, there Hinata," she greeted.

"Hey Tenten, "I replied. "Temari..where's Matsuri?" She asked. Her eyes seemed to be looking for another girl to appear.

"She's training." I remember that girl from this afternoon, just sparing with Temari in the back yard. The girl had short brown which was shoulder length.

Tenten gave a frown, "She's only thirteen, so give her a break every once in awhile."

Temari frowned, "I can't be too soft, and she's the one who begged for my training."

Training is something I needed to do. "Um, Temari if you're not too busy. Would you like to have a spare match?"

Tenten jumped right on alert, "Oh no! Hinata, you aren't doing any fight after that fainting spell."

Temari chuckled, "Agree with Tenten now. You need to eat and get some rest. Then maybe tomorrow I'll take you up on that sparing match." Right before I could answer, that bell rang to signal dinner. We all decide to walk to the dining room together. The second as we enter, I saw him at the end of the table. He greeted each one of us, as we took are seats.

Then I sat and heard, "Hello Hinata."

"Hello," I replied in my whisper. Mai enter with a tray of bowls, which only meant that we were eating ramen. She had a very upset expression as she delivered the first bowl to Naruto. Then she carefully places a bowl in front of us. I look down and see steam rolling of the warm ramen. Mai carefully sits downs next to me and smiles as she's looks over at me.

"Alright ladies, let's eat!" He cheered.

"Thanks for the food," the girls replied. I gave my silent pray and began to eat. This ramen was packed with meat, dried seaweed, green onions, and then had a broth which was flavored by soy sauce. There were a lot of noodles under the whole broth. This was extremely delicious, since it's my first time even eating ramen.

"So Hinata how do you like it?" Mai asked.

"It's wonderful."

"Really? You don't mind it at all?"

"No, I don't mind it. This is my first time having ramen." There was a loud thump, which made me jump. Mr. Uzumaki had seemed to hit his bowl on the table, some of the ramen filled over.

He seemed sort of bewildered with my statement. "Wait, you have never had ramen?" He asked.

"That's correct, Mr. Uzumaki." I felt a bit embarrassment, since he looked quite upset.

"Wow." He paused, as a huge smile crept across his face. "So, how is it?"

"It's good."

He bit his lips,"That's no good. I'll have to take you to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, myself so you can experience the wonders of ramen. That's a promise ok?" His smiled and gave me thumbs up. Slowly I felt the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Naruto!" Mai exclaimed. "Are you trying to make a mess?" I realized that Mai was holding up the ramen, while the bowl was being balance on a red pole. The second Mr. Uzumaki gave me the thumb ups, he knocked over his bowl. He was lucky that Mai held the ramen under her control, while Tenten quickly summon a pole to catch the bowl.

Realizing his caution, he gave a smirk. "I'm sorry about that."

Giving a sigh, "It's fine; just watch what you're doing."

She gave a smile, "Thanks Tenten."

"No problem," she returns the bowl on its rightful side.

Then the pole disappeared behind a cloud of smoke, and then slowly the ramen descend from the air. Mai dropped the ramen directly into the bowl without spilling a drop on the table. Giving a sigh, Temari continued to eat. We all continued eating and I finished first along with Temari.

"I'll go bring out the dessert," Temari said to excuse yourself. She returns with a plain cheesecake on a tray, there were two little cups with cherries and strawberries. Tenten carefully picked up each bowl and return with little plates. The cheesecake was sliced into sections and carefully put on all the plates.

"Strawberries or Cherries," Temari asked as she placed my slice in front of me.

"Can I have strawberries?"

"Of course you can," she spoke as she drizzle the strawberries on my cheesecake.

"Thanks you very much." She chuckled as she walked over to Mai. I wondered if I was being too polite. Tenten was tending to Mr. Uzumaki as she drizzle some strawberries on his cheesecake. I couldn't help but think that we both enjoy the same topping. My eyes quickly returned to my cheesecake once our eyes met. Temari and Tenten return to their seats, so I knew we were allowed to eat.

I only had two bite, before Mr. Uzumaki spoke, "Um, everyone, I have announcement." The room got quiet as everyone's eyes looked up at him. He gave a gulped, "We are going to have a visitor soon. "

"Who's the visitor?" Tenten chirped in.

He never looked down once, "Jiraiya is coming over in about two to three days."

"WHAT!" All the girls said in unison.

"Naruto that's why too soon," Mai said. "Hinata just got here." She looked worried as she spoke again, "I don't know if..I can train her in three days in everything."

"Don't worry Mai; I believe you can do it." He smiled.

"Great, the Toad Sage is coming." Temari stood up, "On that note, I'll go to bed."

"Temari," Naruto called but it was too late Temari had left the room. He gave a sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we all understand the importance of his visit," Mai gave a grin. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Tenten said. "I just hope that Hinata can adjust to his ways."

"Who is he?" I asked.

Mai shook her head, "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Alright, I understand."

There were no more surprises after that, I was sent to bed by Mai. She said that I would need all the sleep, I could get. I wonder what sort of training would await me. Maybe I would learn how to balance items on tray or learn how to cook. Rolling onto the opposite side, my mind drifted toward what kind of man this Jiraiya was. Hopefully he was a great guy like Naruto. On that note, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Narrator POV

Naruto was dressed in his black pajamas as he as on the coach in the living room. Mai came out from the kitchen with a tray. The tray had some cookies and a cup of tea; she carefully placed the tray on the table. Naruto grabbed a cookie and bite into the cookie.

"So what are we going to do?" Mai questioned as she sat in the chair across from the coach. "Jiraiya is kind of a," she struggled to find the word. "Pervert," he found the word."I know, it just he says I have to read his new book."

"Oh alright, I know how famous his book can get," She grimace. "The only problem is Hinata. She's new and I don't know how she will take to his ways."

"I know, but that's why you have to train her." He pleaded.

"I will train her," she smiled. "Now I have an early morning. So goodnight to you Naruto." She stood up from the chair and waved night as she felt the room.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

Thanks Again,

Sapphire

:3


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Narrator POV

Back at the Hyuga's clan household, everyone was ready for the engagement ceremony. The youngest daughter Hanabi was being engage to Kai Hyuga and the whole family sat in the dining hall, just eating away. There was a whole crowd of family members beside one, everyone s forgotten Hinata all but Neji Hyuga. Neji gave a grimace as they did the toast; he knew something seemed off. Only touching his lips to the rim of the glass, he only took a sip. His eyes wandered the room; everyone was here, but Hinata. Placing his glass on the table, he got up to leave the ceremony. Neji walked out in the hallways in his formal white attire, but stopped at the corner where a housemaid was.

"Hello," He greeted.

"Hello there sir," she replied.

He gave a smile, which turned the maid's face red, "Would you know anything about Hinata Hyuga's absent at this ceremony today?" He asked.

"I do, Lady Hinata was forced out, since she refuses to get married," She replied.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"Two days," she chirped.

"Hm, well I must be going. Thanks for your help." He turned and the left the house maid standing there breathless. He needed to charm the maid, to get some information, but now he needed the location of his cousin. Neji knew that Hinata had a shelter life and this was probably her first time away from the clan's home. So her father would even kicked out his daughter, this didn't surprise Neji since he branched his twin brother to lower branch of Hyuga clan.

Then a couple years later, when they both had children, Neji was the son of Hizashi and Hinata the daughter of Hiashi. Hizashi fought Hiashi, to let Neji belong to the main branch with Hinata. Hiashi being the head leader enslaved Neji and his father with a seal mark across their forehead to insure their place at the bottom family branch. This only made Hizashi bitter, which soon leaded him to his own death. Neji was on his own at the bottom of the branch, but a very young Hinata helped out Neji.

She would come to Neji and try to help in every way possible. Her kind actions helped kill Neji mange his hatred toward the clan. Now it was Neji time to repay back her kindness, by finding and helping her out. He hoped it wasn't too late, because there are terrible people in this village.

* * *

Narrator POV

Mai and Hinata had worked through the morning covering the basics. Mai taught her the lay out for all the silverware, how to set the table, and how to serve meals. Hinata quickly learned each lesson, which helped alleviate Mai's worries. There next lesson was laundry but Mai decided it was too easy for her. So they both went into the backyard, this lesson was to help Mai become aware of Hinata's talent.

"Alright, this lesson will involve you fighting." Mai instructed. "

You want me to fight in my uniform," Hinata asked as she tugged at her apron.

"You must fight in your uniform, you never know who met try to rob Naruto." She nodded , "Alright, you're a opponent will be Matsuri."

"Wait..why Matsuri? Isn't she kind of young?" She asked. Hinata knew that Matsuri was twelve year old girl, who was training with Temari.

"Don't worry, Matsuri here for training with Temari. Plus, I got approve from Temari." Mai started walking through the grass, toward the middle of the yard. Matsuri stood in all black uniform, her brown hair was hanging down to her shoulders. She was sitting on a gray rock, just waiting patiently for Mai and Hinata's arrival. "Hey Matsuri, we are here," Mai called out.

Matsuri quickly got off the rock, so she could greet them. Giving a bow, she greeted them, "Hello."

Mai smiled, "No need to bow."  
"I must it's the proper way before you start a fight." She replied.

"Hello, I'm Hinata and it's a pleasure to meet you." Hinata bowed.

"Thank you; it's a pleasure meeting you." She gave a smile to Hinata.

"Alright girls let me explain the rules," Mai spoke. "Rules are simple, Hinata you must fight in your uniform as for Matsuri you are instructed to use only sand. I'll be the referee, so I'll call the end of the battle." Stepping back a bit, leaving Matsuri and Hinata facing each other, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" They spoke in unison.

"Begin!" Mai yelled. Matsuri gracefully did a back flip to put some distance away from Hinata. Hinata took this time to unlock her Byakugan. Her eyes quickly could pick up the moment of charka throughout Matsuri's body. Now Hinata wanted to be the first to attack, so she began to rush after Matsuri. Mai took note of Hinata speed as she approached Matsuri in a matter of second. Hinata had gather charka to her palms and there was a blue radiance to her hands.

Matsuri quickly a hand sign, which summon a sand wall in front of Hinata, realizing a wall stood in front of her face, Hinata was forced to break the wall with her hands. Her hands seemed to push a force, directly into the wall which sent it grumbling. Matsuri was quickly gone; Hinata eye's scanned the grounded and found Matsuri hidden among the dirt. Backing away from the area, where Matsuri hide, Hinata decide to take a defensive stance. Mai smiled, as she watched Matsuri jumped up from the ground.

That was Matsuri's mistake, because now Hinata could use Gentle Fist; her fingers quickly found the main charka flow in Matsuri's hands come to a complete stop. Matsuri felt her hands go numb, as Hinata finished her attack. Quickly she brought up a foot and began rapidly kicking at Hinata. Sadly for Matsuri, Hinata's eyes were just too fast, they were able to see where each attack went. Taking her free legs, Matsuri kicked up dirt into the air. This was a small distraction, to help Matsuri put some distance between them. Giving a crack to her knuckles, Matsuri thought it would help with the numbness of her arm.

"INCOMING!" A Voice yelled.

An axe was free falling through the air, Mai notice the weapon and enter the fight. Hinata sense the weapon and notice it was falling toward Matsuri.

"Watch out!" Hinata warned. Matsuri glance up and froze in place.

"Move," someone yelled. Mai cursed under her breath, as she noticed Matsuri's position.

"I said move, Matsuri." Temari yelled. Listening to her order Matsuri sprinted away and moved toward Hinata's spot. Temari had fan out, she perform the Dust wind. A blast of wind was aimed in the direction of the axe, which caused the axe to quickly fall to the ground. The blades of the axe landed in the dirt which meant no harm was done to anybody.

Mai went over to Hinata and Matsuri, "Are you two alright?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm fine."

Matsuri nodded, "Me as well."

Temari flew over to the girls on her fan. She was quiet upset that Matsuri had frozen in battle. Jumping down, Matsuri's eyes fell to the floor. Giving a sigh, "Matsui, I know you got scared, but you can't freeze in battle. Hey look at me when I'm talking." Temari ordered.

Glancing back up at Temari, "I understand. I won't do it again."

Temari grinned, "I know you won't after the training, I put you through."

Matsuri looked disappointed, but she accepted this training as her punishment. "I understand, Temari."

"Good, cause we are starting after lunch."

"Good call, so I'll end the fight. You two fought very well." Mai commented.

"Thanks," they spoke in unison.

"Alright, let's go get some lunch." Temari spoke. All the girls walked back toward the porch and saw Tenten. She was waiting to apologize to everyone, for letting her axe slipped away. She explained how she and Naruto was training pass the waterfall, and he had decided to use a new move. Tenten wasn't sure of the force of the attack, until after it hit her axe and sending it flying into the air. Temari did give a scolded at her, but everyone did understand it was a mistake. So Tenten promise to do all of Temari's chores for two week, since she stopped at the axe.

* * *

Hinata POV

Lunch was peaceful, since I got to eat with all the girls. We all laughed and joked about different subjects. I guess that I was finding my place here. I couldn't help but wondered if my father even missed me. I gave a sigh, which caught Mai's attention. I was supposed to be helping washing and drying the dirty dishes.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Was that sandwich too spicy?"

"No, the sandwich wasn't too spicy. " I spoke, "I was just..thinking about my family."

"You want to know, if they miss you or not." She stated as though she readied my mind.

"Yeah," I replied sadly. "I want to know, if this whole kicked out was a lie."

"Alright, come over here." Mai spoke. She stood in front of the sink full of water. "Watch the water," she told me. Her eyes closed as she began to perform something. A light blue light appeared and blinded me for a second. An image formed in the water, I could see all my family members. Each of them was in the dining hall, which was only used for ceremonies.

"Everyone," I whispered softly. The picture continued and I saw my younger sister Hanabi. "Hanabi," I spoke. She was holding the hand of Kai; he was that guy my father wanted me to marry. My heart ached, since my father exposed of me, he just moved unto my sister. Seeing all those smiling faces as they continued to celebrate meant they didn't care about me. I felt a stinging pain and my throat started to tighten up.

"No more please," my voice grasped out. Mai stopped the picture and her eyes open. She must of saw that image, since she turned around and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry," she spoke.

"No, it's fine. That's the Hyuga's ways." I mumbled softly. A small tear fell down my cheek, but I carefully wiped it away, as Mai released me from her hug.

"Don't hold in that pain." She spoke, "Just go and take a bath, then a nap. Let everything go, you'll feel much better."

"Thanks." I spoke. The bitter pain was still there, as I ran up the stairs. Holding back my tears, where harder than I thought, just take a bath. Shaking my head to make this image just disappear. I got to my room, and just flopped unto the bed. I cover my eyes with a pillow and closed them shut, to keep the tears in. I could hear my father's voice in my head, "_ Tears are for the weak and you aren't the weak Hinata." _ That phrase always haunted me as a child. But I guess, since I'm exile out of the Hyuga's clan, this doesn't applied to me. Tears fell out my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

Then I heard a voice, "Hinata?"

* * *

Naruto POV

I noticed Hinata crying, as she ran up the stairs. Knowing that I should help her, I noticed Mai shaking her head. Mai had informed me about what had happen. But still I couldn't let her just cry, it just didn't feel too right.

"Mai, could you go fix her some tea."

"Understood, it will be out in a second." I thanked her as she traveled into the kitchen. I sat on the coach and waited until Mai returned with a tray with two cups of tea.

She held out the tray for me,"Go get her."

I nodded, as I took the tray. "Alright, I'll try my best." I took the tray with the tea upstairs, but I stopped in the hallway. I had totally forgotten to ask, which room was Hinata. I heard I faint chuckle, to realize Mai was still behind me.

She pointed at a room just above her room. "That's her room," she whispered. "Good luck." Mai disappeared into her own room, as I gave a knocked on Hinata's door.

"Hinata?" I called. "It's Naruto, can I please come in."

"Mr. Uzumaki!" I heard her voice yelled. I chuckled; she was the only one calling me by my last name. "Can I come in, I brought you some tea."

"Umm, sure," she spoke with uncertainty. Her door opened, and I carefully stepped in. She was standing up by her door, as she let me in. Then she swiftly moved over to her bed. She looked up; I could see her eyes were a tad red from crying. Her lavender eyes turned away from me, as she realizing I was staring at her eyes.

I placed the tray unto of a drawer next to her bed. "Here's the tea, be careful it might be still hot." I informed her.

"Thanks," she replied softly. She grabbed for the tea cup and brought it toward her mouth. She took a few sips, before looking up at me. She was waiting for me to speak,

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting your training."

"No, it was fine. No one was hurt. All thanks to Temari." She spoke softly.

"Glad she was there."

"Hmm," she spoke as she took another sip of her tea.

"Hinata," I paused as she looked up at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I knew that was a lie.

I gave a scratch to my hair, "Hinata, I know that was a lie."She froze in place, "By accident I saw you crying up the stairs. I came to make sure you're alright."

She took a deep breath, "Ready?" Her voice was shaky. Her face went red, as she placed the tea cup on the tray. Hinata took both her index fingers and began to poke them at each other. "I…just kind of saw something." She told the truth. "I saw..all my family celebrating my little sister's engagement and they seemed to forget about me."

_Oh great_, I thought to myself. I felt like she was about to cry. "Forget them, who need them when you have everyone here." I boasted.

"From now and on, Hinata, everyone here is your family." I smiled. She smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki. " "There's that smile, I just love that smile of yours."

Her whole face went tomato red as she stood up, "Um, Mr. Uzumaki…you wouldn't" She paused to look up at me. " mind..if I called you Naru..to." She hesitated with my name.

I smiled, "Don't force yourself, just give it some time. "

"Alright." I noticed she began to poke at her fingers again.

"Thanks again for coming Mr. Uzumaki. "

"Well, I better get going. I know this your break time and I'm not going to waste anymore of your time." My hand twisted the knob, " Oh you better drink your other cup of tea , before it gets cold."

As I was leaving her room, she spoke, "Alright, I will, I'll see you at dinner, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Until dinner." I said.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Review and Comment! I really had fun writing this little piece!

Sapphire

:3


	6. The Arrival

I know I'm posting my chapter late, so please forgive me! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Hinata POV

Dinner seemed to fly so fast. First me and Mai prepare dinner, which was amazing. I baked my first spaghetti and meat balls. Mai's cooking lessons were easy and when everyone gave their praise. I was really happy. Taking the plates, I hurried into the kitchen to grab desserts. Guess who helped make dessert..well I kind if just decorated the cake. Mai made a red velvet cake with butter cream frosting; she asked me if I wanted to decorate. I agreed so I helped with putting on the frosting and then placed little sprinkles on top.

"Dessert," Mai called out. She gave everyone a plate, as I carried in the cake.

"Oooh, that cake is well decorated," Tenten spoke.

"Alright who made it?" She asked.

"Mai did," I spoke. "I only decorate the cake."

"Hinata, I'm sure it's just as great like the spaghetti." She smiled.

I took the cake knife and began to slice the cake. My eyes slowly peered up and found his eyes. Every since are little chat, I found myself getting a bit more nervous around him. Taking a slice of cake, I placed the cake onto a place. First rule of serving, the master or owner always get served first. _Deep breaths just remain calm, _I thought to myself.

Coming over to Mr. Uzumaki, I couldn't help but stare into his sapphire eyes. "Here's your dessert," I spoke softly.

"Thanks Hinata," He smiled. "Dinner was wonderful and I can't wait to try this cake."

"Thanks," I spoke as I poke my fingers together. When I walked back, I found the entire eyes of all the girls on me. I felt my face flush, and they all smiled at each other. I returned to my seat next to Tenten and Temari.

Mai brought over my slice of cake, "Here you are."

I took a bite and smiled. "This is delicious!"

"Well, thank you," Mai spoke.

"Um, Hinata how old are you?" Matsuri asked. Today she had joined us for dinner, since Temari allowed her to take some time off.

"I'm eighteen."

"Oh, so you're the same age as Naruto." She smiled.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Mr. Uzumaki is eighteen." This surprised me, since he was a billionaire at such a young age. I would have never thought we could have been the same age.

He gave a laugh, "I know, I still have my baby face."

Mai smiled, "Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe, but Naruto has a couple more billionaire friends and they are around eighteen to twenty years old."

"Wow..I never..thought Mr. Uzumaki was that young." I replied quietly.

Mai chuckled, "You're too funny."

Temari stood up from the table and picked up her plate, "Hey Mai, do you need us for anything."

"Actually, I need all the girls to stay." Her eyes took a glance at Naruto.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He stood up and took his plate. "After you're done with your chat, could someone bring me a drink?"

Tenten raised her hand, "I will. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine," He spoke as he walked out of the room. There was a long silence and everyone took turns glancing at each other. Then Mai gave a final nodded, "Alright girls, we all know Jiraiya could be here either tomorrow at noon or early the next day." They all gave a nodded and Mai continued, " I have prepared everything for his arrival and I'm officially done with our new outfits."

"Mai," I spoke. "Why do we need new outfits?"

My question made the whole room silent. Temari's eyes glared at Mai, "You haven't told her have you?"

I thought, I heard Mai gulped, "I haven't told her just yet..cause" She hesitated.

"MAI!" Temari yelled. "You're supposed to be the manger." Temari gave a scowled.

She snickered, "I know! It just I don't want to say it."

"Say what Mai?" I questioned.

She gave a frown, and then looked back at Temari. "Look at those eyes, she's just too pure and I just don't want to ruin that." She pleaded.

"Mai," she growled.

Taking a breath, she returns over to me. Mai took each of my hand and held them up in the air. When we both held each other glaze, I realized that Mai had light sapphire eyes. "Hinata," she whispered. "I don't want you to hate us, but I have to tell you the truth about Jiraiya. " She let out a sigh, "He's a pervert. A really big one, Naruto even gave him the nickname Pervert Hermit."

Grasped, "I thought..he was the Toad Sage. "

They all nodded, and then Temari stepped in, "He is that too, but he's a pervert too. He writes striking books."

Mai coughed, "Yeah and it's a duty as maids to make him feel welcome, since he's a very dear family friend to Naruto." I think I could see a faint anger sign above their heads, "So we are forced to wear certain outfit for his approval." She gently released my hands, "Tenten could you go get those outfits."

She nodded and left the room. Mai went over and sat in a chair. I felt lost, so was this Jiraiya is a pervert, but they all treat him with respect. This wasn't adding up too well. "Mai," I called.

She glanced up, "Yes?"

"Are those stories about Jiraiya a lie?" I asked.

Shaking her head, "Ooh no, those stories are absolutely right, but they all don't mention he's a pervert." This time her replied was more bluntly. Tenten scrolled back in with a couple of hangers with the new outfits. She sat each of them on the table and I felt my eyes roll out. Each of these outfit were the regular black and white maid attire, but they were remodel. So each outfit was cut into two pieces, which were the skirt and top. Now the tops to outfits varied, sorta of like how one clung to the chest and another had a little tube top shirt. I felt my face flushed as I looked at some of the other.

"These are our outfits." I felt my voice squeak.

Mai looked down and mumble, "Yes."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was Temari. "I know it looks bad, but she adjusted them so it's not too revealing." She handed me and outfit, "Here this one is yours." I guess my eyes over looked this outfit. I had a white tank top with a sleeveless black jacket and then I had my black skirt. "Not so bad is it?"

"This one is just fine," I smiled.

Mai looked up with a worried expression, "Really?"

"Yeah, so don't worry ok."

"Aww, Hinata!" She jumped right out of her sit. "You're too adorable. I'm still sorry about this, but I'll make it up to you..somehow." She smiled and walked over by me. "I know, I'll get you and Naruto on a date."

"WHAT!" I squeaked.

She chuckled, "I know you have feeling for him. You have the look, which we all saw."

"What look," I spoke softly. "Don't worry your secret safe with us." She smiled. "Now off to bed ladies, we might have a busy day tomorrow morning." Everyone took their outfits, beside Matsuri since she didn't work here. Gave their goodnights and went off to their room. Me on the other hand was staring at myself in the bathroom. Did I really have a look in my eyes? I sighed, since the embarrassment was written all over my cheek, since they were still scarlet red. Just as I left the bathroom, I heard Tenten's and Naruto's voices.

"So have you heard anything?" He asked.

"Not yet, but please don't worry too much or you'll get sick." She warned him.

"Alright, I won't." He paused.

"Thanks Tenten." She chuckled, "No problem, now go to bed."

Their conversation ended and here I was hiding by the stairs. I sprang on my feet and made a dash to my room. The door closed and I hopped into my bed. Now there were certain things floating about in my head. Did I really like Mr. Uzumaki? Well he is a nice person, since he did come to check up on me. I sighed. Maybe I need awhile, before adjusting to these feeling. But the thought of us dating, did bring a smile to my face.

* * *

Narrator POV

The day went by so fasts, each of the girls were helping clean up the house. Mai gave out instruction at breakfast that Jiraiya would be here by this evening. She also said by that time everyone, should be in their outfits to greet him. So they cleaned until that evening, until there was a knock on the door. Everyone panicked but was soon settled, when Mai organized them in a line. Naruto swung open the door and greeted in an older gentlemen with long white hair.

He stepped into the house and was greeted, "Welcome Lord Jiraiya."

Everyone bowed their heads then raise them. Automatically he dropped his bag. "OOOOH nice," He commented. He gave a wink and two thumbs up to each of the girls. "Splendid!" He cheered as he walked down the line. "Naruto, where did you get such wonderful ladies," he spoke with a charm.

"Jiraiya," Naruto spoke. He picked up the bag and held it.

"Now, let me see." His eyes studied the line and noticed the newest recruit. "Ooh a newbie," He walked right over to Hinata. "Hello there, I'm Jiraiya. Maybe I ask who this lovely woman is?" He smiled at Hinata.

"I'm Hinata," she mumbled.

"Aa we have a shy one," He smiled. "Now, I know this is going to be a interesting stay." He turned around to Naruto, "Guess, I'll be staying downstairs. I know you're keeping me away from these wonderful ladies." He walked off down the hallway toward Naruto's room. "Goodbye ladies, I'll see you all at dinner."

"Goodbye," each of the girls spoke in unison. All of them waited until he disappeared into a room and all gave a sighed. They all gather in a semicircle in the living room.

"I can I please skip out of dinner," Temari begged.

Mai glare, "No, if I have to be there, you are too." She snapped.

"Mai, calm down. It's only the first evening and you are already going crazy." Tenten coaxed.

She took a breath, "Alright, I'll try. I just wish he didn't have to hit on Hinata." Mai gave a grin, "Sorry about that."

"Umm, I'm fine," Hinata spoke.

"Good," she mumbled. "So, how do you like the outfits?" Mai asked.

"Well mine really suits me well," Tenten gestured to her outfit. She was wearing a white bottom shirt, with only two bottoms undone near the collar. The skirt wasn't too low, since it was just above the knees.

"I agree," Temari smiled. Temari had a similar outfit like Mai; they both had white V neck shirts and the matching black skirts. "Great job, it's not too sexual. So, I'm happy."

"Thanks guys, hope dinner goes well." Mai smiled.

"Let's go set up, "Tenten cheered.

"Oh, Hinata, please remember stay close." Temari warn.

"Stop it, he won't be too bad," Mai spoke.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Sure he won't ."

* * *

Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Can't wait to publish the next chapter.

Please Review! Love hearing from Readers!

Thanks Again,

Sapphire

:3


	7. Food Fight

Thanks for your reviews, we hit my favorite number 21! So now I'm really excited to present you with this chapter! I enjoy writing this chapter! Thanks for Reading! Please Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto POV

So one minute everyone seats down. Mai presents us a very nice Western meal in four courses. Everything she gave us was delicious like always, but Jiraiya wasn't too please. Mai try to ignore his first comment on how salty her soup was. Then came out the chicken on a sliver tray, I knew things were about to go downhill. She delivered out the chicken and gave out macaroni and mashes potatoes for the sides. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a Jiraiya smile. This had danger written all over it, since his eyes were peering right at the girls. All the girls were sitting across from us; I just hoped nothing would go wrong.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "Um Mai."

"Yes?" She stared, as her hands carefully placed her fork down. "Do you need anything Jiraiya?" She asked.

He picked up his fork and poked it at his piece of chicken. "Do you think I could get another piece of chicken?"

Mai got up from her stair and walked over to Jiraiya. Carefully, Mai retreated to the side of his chair, "What piece of chicken shall I bring you?" She asked with a smile.

I gulped. I was nervous of what Jiraiya would say, since he was already working on Mai's nerves. Temari gave me a frown, as we all waited for this respond. Tenten and Matsuri hadn't bothered to take their eyes away from their food. When I tried to glance at Hinata, she turned her head in the other directions.

He gave a devilish smile, "I was just wondering why Tenten and Matsuri have such small breast. Now then Temari has some wonderful breast, but they are tad small compared to you. But finally, you and Hinata have the finest breast. Look at they are huge, man I would never seen anyone compete with you in size. "He laughed, "Watch out, I have a feeling that Hinata is not done growing."

Everyone was glaring at Jiraiya, beside Hinata who was looking embarrassed with her face all red. Jiraiya took a sip of his wine, "Oh what I meant, is can I have a slice of yours and Hinata's breast." I gulped, he was a dead man.

Mai gave a grimace, "Is that all you want." I noticed her eyes were a deep purple color, which meant she was losing her temperature. Her nails dug into her apron, "You know what, and I'll give you that breast if you want it so bad." She rasped.

My eyes widen in shocked, as I realized that my drink was bubbling. I need to escape and fast, before he got himself into a fight with the girls. The faint lines of blushed appeared along his cheeks, "I'm ready, sweetheart."

"Take this," She threw his drink into his face. "Do it now girls!" She yelled.

Tenten stood up and threw knifes at Jiraiya, so it would pin his hair against the chair. He never flinched but his smiled still remained. Temari stood up and threw up the chicken into the air. She sent a piece of the chicken into his mouth.

"Food fight," Matsuri declared.

Fast action, I ran over to Hinata and pulled her out of her chair. Each of the girls had some kind of food in their hand. In slow motion I guess, I had safety pulled Hinata into the kitchen. By accident I pushed her against the wall, and pressed my chest along her. I only did this to protect her from the splatter parts of food. I could some faint shouter and Jiraiya endless laughter. He started the fight, so I wasn't about to go an save him.

"Mr…Uzumaki," I faintly heard. Hinata was here with me and she was pinned up against the wall. We were face to face. She couldn't turn away or look down, cause her eyes were glued to me.

"Oh sorry," I apologize as I slipped away from her. "I really didn't mean too," I started to explain, but turned around as I felt the blush rise. "Um, I was just trying to save you from the food."

"Thanks," she murmur. "Um, Mr.. Uzumaki," she called.

I turned turn to look back at her, "Yes?"

"You..have a bit of lettuce in your hair," she spoke softly.

I felt my hair and founded a piece of lettuce just lying on my head, "Thanks." I turned a rounded, "I'm going to go end this fight, why don't you call it a night and head upstairs for tonight."

"Understood, goodnight then," she spoke.

I gave a waved, "Alright, goodnight." I walked into the dining room, to find it still somewhat decent. All the salad was in Jiraiya hair, but there were a few pieces along the floor. Jiraiya had somehow gotten out of the chair and was running along the wall, but got stuck when Tenten threw a knife right between his legs.

He grasped, "That was a little too close." He stepped over the knife, but she threw another one right on his shirt.

"Got him," she cheered. "Temari your turn," she called.

Temari sprinted into front of him and punch him in the gut, "That's from all of us to you." She hissed. Quickly she pulled back, as I noticed a wave of red wine appeared in front of him. Mai was controlling the wine, she was about to unleash a wave unto him

"Girls stop!" I yelled. Everyone froze. Mai slowly returned the wine into the pitcher again. Her eyes seemed to be a blue shaped again. "Just calm down and settle down." I advised. Each of them seemed to return back into their calm state of mind.

"Sorry Naruto," they spoke in unison. Jiraiya gave a laugh.

I smiled, "It's alright, but would you mind cleaning up your mess?"

"Understood, " they spoke in unison. I walked over to Jiraiya, who was hanging on the wall. I took out each knife and threw them onto the table. All the girls were busy cleaning up the mess from the fight. I gave a glared at Jiraiya as he stretched out his arms. "It's only the first night." I mumbled.

He laughed, "I'm a ladies' man. Didn't you see how I charmed those women?" He winked at Temari and she rolled her eyes.

"I saw yourself getting into a fight, if that's what you're talking about." I commented.

"That's only the art of women." He smiled. "Now come on Naruto, let's go have are talk. It's time you learned about the birds and the bees." He threw his arm around my shoulders, "I'll tell you all that you need to know.

"Please don't," I begged. "You're a bit tipsy tonight, why don't you go sleep."

He laughed, "Right after we talk." He began to drag me out of the dining room and into the living room. His eyes glanced up the stairs and he seemed to noticed the bar wire and fence. "Aw, is that supposed to block me."

"Jiraiya, "I hissed. "Leave the girls alone tonight."

He laughed, "Ok, I will tonight." I sighed; this was going to be a long visit. I just hoped that everyone can make it through this visit. We walked toward my office, where he would probably begin to lecture me about something. If only tomorrow would hurry and be here.

* * *

Hinata POV

The next day was fine. Everyone seemed to put behind the whole food fight episode beside me. I couldn't believe my mind. We were both touch, but not in a sexual way. He was trying to protect me and no one has ever done that. I was in heaven today, because I kept replaying that scene. His chest was right along my and his that tan skin compare to my pallid skin. So I have decided to get a tan, so I volunteer to take garden work outside. My task was simple which were to get the weeds in the flower's bed. I did just that and got to plant some flowers. My row of flower weren't as straight like the front row, but no one would see since it was the last row.

"Very nice," someone commented. I peer over my shoulder to see Mai. I noticed that her hair was in pigtail.

"Thanks," I replied.

She took a seat next to me. "I think they need some water." She lifted her hand and blew mist onto the rows of flowers. Slowly I could see the little water droplets on my yellow tulips.

"That's amazing," I spoke softly.

"Thanks, it's just another one of my Justus."

"I know, but it's amazing how you can control water like that." Any single moment of her body, Mai could make water appeared out of nowhere, this was amazing. I remember her using this technique last night, when the drink began to rise from the cups.

She chuckled, "You really think so?" She paused as her fingers touch the tulip, "Water just come easy to me. If you want I could show you how to control it?"

Really," I smiled, "I would love that."

"Alright!" She cheered. "After Jiraiya leaves, I'll train you."

Jiraiya name made me think about last night. "Umm, Mai, can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded, "Umm, do you dislike Mr. Jiraiya?"

"Hm, how to answer this?" She spoke, "I don't dislike, I now it's hard to believe after last night. " She paused. "He's a great guy if you overlook him being a pervert. You know he helped raise Naruto after his parents died from an incident. Jiraiya has always been there for Naruto, and that's why I respect him." She smile as she stood up, "Come here I want to show you something."

"Alright," I replied. I stood up on my feet and followed Mai. She took me back inside the house and toward the living room. I couldn't help but be in a trace as we trailed down a hallway. So his parents had passed away and now I couldn't help but be sad. My mother had passed away right after giving birth to my sister. We were so close and I missed having that bond with someone. I miss having someone close to my heart. "We are here," Mai whispered. I pulled myself out of my train of thought. We stopped in front of a door, but there was a small gap. "Go ahead and look," Mai whispered.

I nodded as I stepped closer to the gap. I could see Mr. Uzumaki at a desk with piles of paper. Mr. Jiraiya was on the coach, just laying there. It was already passed noon and they were still in their pajamas. I heard Mr. Jiraiya laughed and moved away from the door, hoping he didn't see me.

"They have been working since this morning," Mai informed me. "I know they need a little break, so let's go get them a snack."

"That's fine with me," I whispered. I could those two had a real bond, if Mr. Uzumaki was willing to work in the morning. I noticed that he cared about everyone. I couldn't help but remember his little chat with me, when I was feeling a bit down. Then when he had rescued me from the food fight which was very nice of him.

_Thump!_

He's truly kind and I liked that. Wait does that mean I like him?

_Thump!_

Why my heart pounding like this. Oh geez, I'm starting to get nervous again.

"Hey, Hinata," Mai spoke my hand. I had zoned out for a bit and realized we were back at the office door. Mai had a tray with the tea and cups when I had the tray with the cake. Where did the time go? "You ready?" I managed to nod my head. She smiled as she opened up the door.

"Well hello," I heard Jiraiya's voice speak.

"Hello," Mai greeted. "We brought you guys a couple of snacks." I decided to walk in behind her so maybe no one would notice.

"That's so sweet of you." Jiraiya spoke. "I was getting a bit hungry"

"Hello there girls," Mr. Uzumaki spoke.

Mai sit down her tray on a little coffee table, so I followed and placed down my tray.

"Hello there Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Jiraiya," I greeted.

"Ooh that's very proper." Jiraiya spoke. "You have such wonderful decorum Hinata."

I bowed, "Thanks you." He stood up and stretched out his arms. His smiled returned to his face as he walked over. He stopped in front of me,

"You're very welcome. Now, Hinata tell me are you single?" He asked.

I knew my answer was yes, but Mai stepped in. "That's none of your business. That's her personal life and I know she doesn't want to hook of with an old pervert hermit like you."

He frowned, "That's not nice. Naruto make Mai leave, so I can get to know Hinata better."

Mai rolled her eyes. Naruto gave a sighed, "Stop it Jiraiya. I don't want you entering my worker's personal life."

"You're only saying that," he mumbled.

"Well, I know you two are busy. Me and Hinata will see are selves out." Mai spoke. "So goodbye," she spoke as we began walking toward the door.

"Ladies wait, stay so I have some company." He pleaded.

"We can't." Mai spoke. "We have worked to do so goodbye." Mai walked out the door.

"Goodbye," I spoke quickly and ran out the door as well.

We enter the living room and Tenten rushed over to us. "Hinata," She grasped out. "I just got a letter and I think you would like to know something." She held up a letter. "It's addressed to me, but it had some important information, you might like to know."

"Alright, then tell her already Tenten." Mai spoke.

"I know, but let me explain this first." She paused and gave a sigh. "Let's might be a shocker to you." She paused again and looked at Mai. Mai nod, so she continued, "I'm dating your cousin Neji."

I just started at her, she was dating my cousin Neji. When I thought about it, its fine. Neji dose deserve someone, but I would have never thought it would be Tenten. Feeling her stare, I replied, "That's fine."

"Really?" She questioned. I nod, which gave her some relief. "Well he wrote me asking if I had seen his missing cousin Hinata. He explained that he went back to the main house for a ceremony to find out you were exiled out. Now, I wrote him back saying you were here, but I though you should write him too."

"Wow," I mumbled. "I'll write him a letter, would you be able to send it to him." She nodded, "Thanks Tenten. I'm glad to know that someone cares about me."

"We care about you too Hinata." Tenten spoke. She opened her arms, "Come here."

"Group hug," Mai giggled. We all hugged each other. They cared about and so did Neji. Is this what's a family suppose to be like? If it was I truly enjoy this family. I smiled.

"Go write your note," Tenten spoke. "You can give to me after dinner."

"Alright," I smiled. "I'll go write it now."

She release me, "Alright go do it!" She cheered. I had some much excitement, which I ran up stairs to my room.

I found some pens and paper in my drawer. I totally went blank as I stared at my paper. I would have screamed, since I didn't know what to write. I tapped the pencil, but the only thing I wrote was :

_Dear Neji,_ _I'm safe her at Mr. Uzumaki's house. The people here are extremely kind and nice here. Please don't worry too much. I'm being shelter and feed, so no worries I'm doing great. Just know that I know your girlfriend. Um, if you don't mind me asking how long have you been dating?_

_Sincerely your cousin,_

_Hinata_

_P.s I'm sorry that you found out about my exile. I'll talk to you more with your replied to this letter. _

_

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! Please Review! Thanks for all your comments from before!

Sapphire

:3


	8. Chapter 8

Now I want to give some credit to Rose Tiger, who gave me the phrase 'horny dog'! I want to thank her for that phrase!

Remember I don't own Naruto!

Thanks for Reading!

* * *

Narrator POV

Mai was in the kitchen just laying un top of a kitchen counter. Tenten was working at a tomato, as she sliced it into multiple slices. Mai was pressing her with a stare; she knew that Tenten forgot an important detail. Feeling her stare, she decided to ignore Mai and continued making dinner. Not taking a glance up at Mai, as she passed her to reach for a bowl.

"Tenten," Mai called. She returned back to the cutting board and placed the bowl next to the board.

"Yes," she hummed as the knife cut another tomato.

"You forgot to tell Hinata something didn't you?" She questioned.

Tenten bashed the knife into the wooden board. "Whatever do you mean?" She spoke calmly.

Now she carefully returned back to her work. Unfazed Mai spoke again, "Tenten, I'm trying to be fair, but you're making it a bit difficult. I'm trying to find out from you, instead of using my celestial power."

She gave a sighed, "He's coming in two days."

Mai jumped up, "He's what! In how many days!" She exclaimed.

She turned a rounded and looked at Mai. Mai had a bewildered expression, "I know, but he needed Naruto's help with creating a search party for Hinata." She whispered. "That letter was really explaining his upcoming visit."

Mai nearly had her mouth one, but recomposed herself. "Oh no, this is bad!" She bit the inside of her lip. Jiraiya was still here and everyone was busy attending his needs."Have you sent a letter?" She asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I did. I said it would be fine."

Mai sighed, "That's fine, I know that you haven't seen him in a couple of months." She paused gave her a warily look, "But your helping get Jiraiya out of here by today."

She gulped, "By today."

Mai nodded, "If you want Neji's visit to run smoothing, then you'll have to get him out." She gave a delish smile, "Cause, I would hate for him to see you in that uniform." She pointed to her sexy uniform. "I know, he would kill Naruto if he saw you in that."

Tenten whole face went red, as she stared down at her uniform. "Your right, I'll see what I can arrange with Jiraiya."

Mai chuckled, "You better, watch out, he's a little horny dog. So I advise you to be careful."

"Wait you're not going to help me?" She asked.

"Nope, but try putting on a show." Mai calmly as she exited the kitchen room.

"Mai," She yelled. Mai didn't respond or return when her name was called. "What kind of show," she mumbled.

* * *

Naruto POV

I had taken me a whole day, but I had finally read through the whole manuscript. I lifted the stacked papers, just to make sure they were all in order. "Here," I slammed down the papers on my office desk to realize that Jiraiya wasn't in the office. I sighed, now where could have he gone. I just hope he's not messing with any of the girls. Grabbing the manuscript, I decided to take walk outside and find Jiraiya. To my surprise he was out in the hallway with Tenten. Those two were having a conversation, until I stepped into the room.

"Oh Naruto," she spoke. "I didn't mean to take Jiraiya away from you."

"Nah, its fine" I replied. "Just finish reading the manuscript."

Jiraiya smiled, "So how was it?"

I waved the paper, "It's like every other Icha Icha book."

He gave a frown, "It's not! I guess you're till young for my book, so after tonight I'll be leaving."

That's was a surprise, "Really? That seems soon."

"I know, but I'll be back very soon." He smiled, "I'll go back my bags." He winked at Tenten just as he left to pack up his things. Tenten didn't seem to be affected by his mere affection of love. So this could only mean something was up.

"Tenten," I called. "Is there something between you and Jiraiya?" My question made her feel uneasy, as she avoided my eyes. She took a breath, "I sorta of-" She stopped in midsentence.

"Sorta of what," I asked wanting to hear the reason.

"I asked him to leave, " she whispered.

I gave a nod. "Is there a reason why?" So what I can gather is that Tenten asked Jiraiya to leave and he seemed to fairly easily. Now the question is what was the request and what did Tenten gain more this?

"Um," she uttered. "Well well should have an important visitor coming maybe tomorrow." She looked down at her feet.

"Tomorrow," I sighed, "Who's coming over?"

She looked up, "Neji."

I felt my skin turned icy cold; he would never come and visit me, in my home. Why now? Is there an emergency? Wait, Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga those two are related, so he must be coming here to see if I seen his cousin. I gave a sigh of relief, for a minute I thought he was still upset about Tenten working here and was demanding a fight.

I looked up at Tenten and gave a grin, "Alright, he may could. Now, please tell me how you got Jiraiya to leave?"

She frowned, "He didn't want anything, which seems weird."

"I agreed."

"Now that everything is done, I go started preparing dinner." She perked up.

"Tenten," I called. "Have you told Hinata?"

"Yes, I told her right when I got the letter." She smiled. "But I didn't tell her, that he would be arriving here shortly."

I sighed,"Tenten."

"I know," she threw up her hands. "But I don't want to rush her into things. You know she's a very shy girl." She gave another smiled, "Don't worry, everything is fine. I'll tell her at dinner. Bye Naruto, dinner will be done in twenty."

"Bye," I replied.

She hurried down the hallway, as I strolled backed into the office. Fell onto the coach, and wandered into my own thoughts. So Jiraiya leaves tonight, while maybe Neji comes tomorrow. This was great; my whole next week could be filled with Neji. I hadn't gotten a whole week's worth of training yet. I had the small's hopes of battling one of the girls. Personally, I had my eye on Hinata. If she was a fighter like Neji, then I knew I would be in for a treat. But still there's something about her that I want to know better. Everyone says she's just shy, but she talks to the other girls just fine. Why can't she do that with me? She can barely say my first name, so she used my last name. I wonder why? Is it because my money? There was a loud knock on the door and I told them they could enter. Jiraiya walked in his traveling clothes and set his bags on the floor.

He smiled, "Hey, looks like I caught you from your haze."

"Hey," I greeted. I began to straighten myself up, "So what do I owe you now?" I questioned. Since he didn't want anything from Tenten, might he was going to ask me.

He chuckled, "Straight to the point." He paused for a bit, "I want you to borrow your house and those maids for a day." I raised my eyebrow, "I know, what you're thinking, but I need them for a day only for my book party."

"A book party?" I questioned.

"Yes, I promise you only a book party," He promised. "Now is that a deal?"

I wasn't too sure if the girls would approve of this. "What about the girls?" I questioned. They were the ones who would have to endure this party.

"They'll be fine, all I need them for is the cooking, greeting, and with the entertainment." I gave a frown after the last word. 'Entertainment' in his terms could be something with sexual content. He laughed, "Now, don't worry it's clean and safe fun. Plus, you'll be there, so whatever you don't approve they won't do."

This seemed to be a safe deal. "Alright, it's a deal."

"Alright," he cheered. Then he offered me his hand and I shook it.

"Dinner," Tenten called.

* * *

Narrator POV

Neji was walking down a dirt road, so he knew that Naruto's house wasn't too far. He received Tenten's letter explaining that his cousin was currently at the mansion. This news pleased him, since she wasn't in any kind of danger. But sadly, he was not happy that both his cousin and girlfriend were staying at Naruto's house. He thought it wasn't suitable for girls to wear a maid's uniform, especially since one of them was his girlfriend, but now he had his cousin too. He sighed, to let out some anger, since he knew that was Tenten's job. She told him a thousand times, it didn't feel right to live off his money, and that she wanted her own money too. Looking up at the sky, he noticed it was gray. "It might rain," he mumbled. So he speeded up his pace, so he won't get caught in the rain. Sprinting down the path, he only hoped that rain could hold on. "Just a bit longer girls," He spoke.

* * *

Narrator POV

It was the next day at the Uzumaki's mansion. All the girls had hurried up and changed out their outfits after Jiraiya left. Now the girls were busy trying to clean up, before Neji arrived. Mai had kitchen, Tenten had cleaning room, Temari was training, and Hinata had backyard, each of them had their chores to do. Hinata was outside in the backyard, just tending to the flowers she had planted. Her eyes gazed up, when a droplet of water fell onto her nose. "Rain?" She questioned.

"Hey Hinata," Temari yelled. "It's about to started pouring lets headed inside."

"Alright," she got up and ran over toward the porch. In the far distance there was giant cloud rolling its way over toward the mansion. Once the girls got inside it began to pour, Temari smiled, "That was close one, didn't want to be soaked."

"I know," she smiled.

"Oh don't worry; it's only a baby storm." Mai informed them as she joined them. She was staring outside, just looking at the rain. "It should be done in about twenty minutes, just before Neji arrives."

Temari spoke, "It's weird, how you know that, but that's you. Well I'm going to take my shower then." She waved, "Bye."

"Bye, "they said in unison.

"So, my cousin is going to be here soon," Hinata spoke.

"Yeah very soon, Tenten left early to go met him half way." She turned around to look at Hinata, "Why you nervous?" She asked.

Hinata ducked down her head, "Yeah, I haven't seen Neji in a long time. I wondered how he will react." Mai patted her shoulder, "Don't worry; he'll be thrilled to see you."

"Really," She spoke as she lifted up her head.

"Yeah, why are you so nervous?" She questioned.

* * *

Hinata POV

She asked me why, well it's cause he probably remembers the quiet girl with short blue hair. Now here I am fully developed girl with the same shy trait. "I just haven't seen my cousin in years," I spoke softly. "I don't know how he will react when he sees me in my uniform."

Mai smiled, "Hey this is a maid uniform, there's nothing about this outfit, that's too revealing."

"I know," I replied. My nervous were bothering me, since I didn't know what would happen.

Mai scooped up my hand, "You know what you need is a cookie. Come on." She tugged me away, so we could be in the kitchen. She pulled out a tray of mini sugar cookies and offered me some. I took two cookies and began to eat one. "Better?" She asked.

I nodded, "Much."

"Good then eat up," she bit into a cookie. Slowly my nerves began to die down, as I began on my second cookie. I kept telling myself, don't worry you'll do find with Neji. Just explain what happen and how much you enjoy being here and you'll be fine. He will listen to me; remember he's not like dad at all.

"Hey," I heard Tenten called. "I'm back and brought our visitor." She probably she got into the house with Neji. So Neji was finally heard, but I was frozen in place. "Hello?" She called.

"We are in the kitchen," Mai yelled.

Oh no! All my nerves are back! I can't run, but I have to see my cousin right? Thump_! Thump!_ My hearts beating fast again, I looked toward the kitchen's entrance and she a foot step in. But too my surprise it's only Tenten. She walks into the kitchen in soaked clothes, "Hey, I just made Neji get into the shower, before he caught a cold."

"Alright, you better go do the same for yourself." Mai told.

She laughed, "Alright, I will." She turned around to look at me, "Don't worry, Hinata I have already talked with him, but do tell me if he gives you any trouble." She smiled. Only one thought across my mind, he's here!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! Hey if you suggest something, it just might be in the next chapter! Thanks again Rose Tiger!

Sapphire

;3


	9. The Cousin

Author's Note : I'm so sorry that I'm updating late! I have a reason which is my Final in schools are coming up and I need to study! So please bare with it!

Thanks for Reading! Remember I don't own Naruto! Enjoy

* * *

Naruto POV

I was just starting to look over my account numbers, when Neji stormed through my door. Great, I thought as he stomped over to my desk. His hands slammed hard onto the desk, making me leave my account numbers for later. "Hello Neji," I spoke dryly.

He stared me down for about a minute, before he spoke, "Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled. "Out of all the places she went here!" There's no doubt in my mind, Neji is completely upset. "You know we are cousin."

"I do realize that-" I spoke.

"No, you don't Naruto." He interrupted. "We are blood and I'm her only family now. She has been exiled out. Do you know hard it must feel?" He asked. Then he sighed, knowing that I did know that exact feeling."I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean that, I just been worried about her." He slowly slipped away from the desk and went over to the coach.

"It's alright." I spoke. "This must be extremely hard on you. But you needed to relax; you just got here and calm down." Neji gave another sigh as he tried to regain his focus. "Better I asked?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not really. " He paused. "I have to see her, it's been ten years, since I was forced to branch down in the Hyuga's clan. " I gave a nodded to signal I was paying attention. "I just want to talk with her and make sure she was alright." There was this strange look in his eyes as he spoke. He truly did miss her and today was the day they could reunite.

"Alright, I'll go ask someone to bring her." I spoke.

"Thanks," he spoke as he stiffened, since he wasn't use to saying those words to me.

I wanted to laugh, but I gave a smile. I slide out of my chair and stood up, "I'll go get her. Just wait here." I calmly exited the office.

* * *

Hinata POV

Mr. Uzumaki strolled into the kitchen and asked for me. Being quiet nervous, I nodded and followed him into the living room. I stopped and stared at my toes.

"Hey Hinata," he called. I looked up and those blue started to give me some strength.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You can't just stop," He told me. He was right, but I was frozen in place.

"I can't do it," I mumbled.

He gave a frown as he walked over toward me. "Let me show you a trick to conquer your fear." Here grabbed my hand and held it in front of my face. "Now write courage along your palm." He has a smile again, as I took my other hand and wrote courage. "Now swallow it." His hands released mine and then I swallowed it. The knot at my stomach began to loosen up and my feet weren't frozen in place, this was much better than before. "Better?" He asked. I nodded. "Good," He smiled. "Just remember that you have home here as well."

"Alright," I smiled.

"Let's go," his hand grabbed mine. We walked down the hallway and he stopped by his office doors.

"Remember you'll always have a home her," his gripped tighten then he slowly release, "Thanks Mr. Uzumaki," I spoke.

Are hands slipped away and I felt my nerves begin to rise. I twisted the doorknob and walked into the office. As I enter my eyes drifted inside and I saw Neji sitting down on the coach. It's been ten years since I saw him and now he's all grown up. His hair was still long black and now tied in a long ponytail. He still had the famous Hyuga's eyes. He was wearing the guest blue bathrobe. I walked in a bit closer and felt the door slowly close behind me.

"Hinata?"He questioned.

"Yes, "I squeaked. "Neji," I spoke in a better voice.

He stood, "That's really you."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's me. How have you been?" Lame topic choice but it's the only thing I could think of. It's been ten long years.

"I'm fine, but how are you?" He questioned.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Well, you needed to leave this place." He spoke. "I want you to leave with me from now on." This took me by complete surprise. "Yes, this place isn't suitable for you."

"Neji," I spoke.

"I won't accept no." He scolded me. "You can't be here and specially in this outfit."

"Neji!" I complained. "What's the matter with you? Why can't we just talk and catch up."

He paused and studied my face. "Because I don't think this is a suitable environment! You'll be living with me after tonight."

"Neji, that's not fair." I demanded. "I actually like living here and I truly don't want to be a burden on you." I pleaded. He was trying to force me out. Plus he was acting like he was my father. I sighed, that's the last thing I need Neji to be a father figure.

"You won't be any trouble. " He nodded, "I'll have to protect you from now on and the only way to do that is you move in with me."

"I can't, I like it here, and plus I have this job."

He rolled his eyes. "This isn't a job; I'll give you a more appropriate job." I snickered. Neji was becoming a father figure; when he was suppose to stay just my cousin.

"What's the matter with the job, I got." I scowled him.

"Just look at that outfit," He pointed at my maid uniform. "A young woman your age shouldn't be performing task in that outfit. You do know that you're serving a guy." He glared, "You know a guy has needs and could easily-" He was giving me a sex talk.

"Neji!" I yelled. "Enough, you're not my father." The whole room went silent. I yelled which nevers happen, so he stopped to listen. "I fully understand that I'm working for Mr. Uzumaki. Yes, he is a man, but he has never touched me in a sexual way."

"For now," He replied.

"Neji," I squeaked. I couldn't believe he would say that about Mr. Uzumaki. "He's a good person and so is everybody else."

He nodded, "I know, but I won't allow you to work here."

I frowned, "I refuse, and I took this job for a reason."

"What's this reason?" He questioned.

Feeling a bit upset, "My reason is that I'm taking my life under control. Only me so I can experience life itself and right now home is here."

He froze, "Is that what you want?" He asked. "Fine but know I'll be staying to observe you Just to make sure this is the right environment for you. Now know if there's one incorrect thing, you'll be coming with me." He paused, "I will use force if I have to." I ignored this threat and ran up to him.

Then I gave him a hugged, "Thanks Neji."

He hugged back; I knew that I had got my cousin back. "I have missed you so much."

I whispered. "Me as well," He whispered back.

* * *

Narrator POV

Everyone was in the dining room, as Temari and Matsuri served dinner. Tonight they made sure to serve a four course meal to their guest. Neji had spoken to Naruto about his week stay, just to make sure this was the right living environment for Hinata. When news was taken to the girls each of them didn't seem too happy. All of them knew that Neji was a perfectionist.

"Here's the dessert." Temari served Naruto, while Matsuri got Neji. "Tonight, I present you with are mini cheesecake." They placed a vanilla cheese down that was decorated with blue berries in the middle and raspberry along the edges.

Neji explained the plate, "Thank you." A sigh of relief escaped from Temari mouth as she went over to deliver the rest of the cheesecake. Everyone waited until both girls returned to their seat, before they dug in. There was a long silence which made everyone feel a tab awkward.

Neji finished first, "I'm done."

"I'll get that," Tenten spoke as she stood up.

Neji frowned, "I wish for Hinata to take up the dishes. I must see her work."

"You'll see that tomorrow," Mai spoke.

He still held his frown. "I know, but I want to see her down."

"As you wish," She scolded. "Hinata if you will."

Hinata stood up and walked over to Neji, she gave a weak smile. Hinata had to prove herself to Neji and it all came down to doing her job. "Here, I'll take that," she replied in a sheepish voice. She grabbed the plate and realized her hands were shaking. She took a breath as she walked over toward Mr. Uzumaki, "Are..you..finished with..your plate sir," she spoke with a few pauses.

He looked up at Hinata, "Yeah."

He handed her the plate. That's when she went to grab the plate and forgot about the other in her hand. Wide open eyes everyone started they watched the plate dropped. Realizing her mistake, the plate had already dropped. Everything shatters in tiny bites. "I'm so sorry," she apologized as she bent down to grab the pieces.

"Hinata, don't touch the plate. I'll handle it." Mai spoke.

Hinata glanced up to see Neji studying her. She messed up and Neji had seen. Now all she wanted to do was run up to her room. How would she endure his assignment, because she already started off late?

* * *

Narrator POV

Monday

Location: Library

Matsuri and Hinata had been put in charge of organizing some bookshelves. Hinata keep thinking about last night and couldn't feel more embarrassed today. But she had to stay strong, so she could stay here and not leave with Neji by Saturday.

"Hey Hinata, "Matsuri called. She was on the stairs redoing the first shelf. "I need that book, could you pass it up here."

"Yeah sure," Hinata handed up the book.

"Thanks," she took the book and placed it on the shelf. She sighed, "Man this is going to take all day."

"I don't think so," Hinata commented.

Climbing down the stairs, "Oooh I think so, this task is so pointless." Matsuri complained. " If only I was training outside in the yard." She paused and smiled, "Wait I can be training."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "I'm going to summon some sand, then try controlling. So it will help stack and take the books. "Her hands started to make hands signs.

"Wait, doesn't seemed to be a good idea." Hinata mumbled.

It was far too late Matsuri had summoned some sand onto the library's floor. Matsuri smiled turned into a frowned as the sand kept piling into the library. Both girls screamed as the sand reached their faces. That's when Neji decided to open the library's door and almost got engulfed by sand. Hinata and Matsuri both cover in sand, this made Neji very disappointing.

Tuesday

Another strike was added to Neji's list. Today Hinata was with Tenten they were going to work on some gardening in the backyard. Tenten knew that Hinata had been down on herself for the past two days, so she thought some fresh air would work.

"Alright, you can plant another flower there." Tenten directed Hinata.

Hinata was on the grounded planting another row of yellow daisy. "Here," she spoke.

"Yep, that's the last one." Tenten smiled.

"Thanks," Hinata smiled. "How does it look?"

Tenten studied the row of flowers and noticed there's were a couple off in the row. "Well there's-"

"Its completely off," a voice spoke. Both girls turned a rounded to see Neji standing behind them. Quickly Hinata returned to her working, trying to avoid her cousin's eyes. This was strike three and this could mean he was taking her by the end of this week.

"Another mistake Hinata," he spoke. "This is why I feel this job isn't suitable for you."

"Neji!" Tenten yelled.

Another mistakes which meant this was her third one.

* * *

Hinata POV

Its night I'm outside just revisiting all my mistakes. Neji had been everywhere just watching each of my mistakes. Now I had three mistakes, I don't know why I'm so nervous. Why can't I do anything right. Tonight I refuse to eat dinner with everyone, since I was scared of dropping a plate again. So I told Mai, I wasn't feeling well. This brings me to sitting outside on the porch just staring at the stars. Each of those stars are lucky, they don't have to bother each other since another star could be light years away.

Or they weren't related to over protected cousin, who want to take you away. He talks about it's his duty to protect me, since that all the family I got. I gave a sighed. I know that we are family and will always be bonded by blood, but I was exiled from the Hyuga. I don't want to live with another Hyuga again. Maybe it's that fear of my life being run for me. I had no control of my own life, it was always father says this and I'll do it. No control what so ever. I love Neji, but I can't do it again. I wanted to live here in my new home.

_Home, _I thought. _This place is my new home._

I can't let Neji dragged me; I have to stand up for myself. I'm my own person. Tonight is the night I'll take a stand.

"I'm going to take my stand," I spoke. I sighed, "But how do I do that?"

I questioned. Neji wouldn't like respond, cause he needed a reason. A true reason on why I should stay.

"Hinata," a voiced called. I frozen, this voiced only could belong to one person. Slowly I turned my head to find Naruto stepping onto the porch.

_I hoped he didn't hear _anything_, _I pleaded in my head.

"Hinata," he spoke name again. "Are you all right?" I managed a nodded, "Are you positive, I don't want you to catch a cold." I blinked my eyes. Mai must have told him. He stepped forward placed his hand unto of my forehead. I gave a faint squeak, since I didn't expect this. My eyes wander to his hand and I notice his hand was quiet big. Well it was semi-big compare to my forehead. "No fever, but I'm still concerned cause you're cheeks are red."

I felt more blood rise to my cheeks as his finger gave a faint stroke to my cheek. "I'm fine," I whispered.

He shook his head. "I doubt that. Now tell me why you're outside alone." I felt a knot form inside my throat. I needed to fight it, remember I'm my own person. "Its cause, I didn't want to mess up in front of Neji." I spoke as I poked at my fingers.

"Hm, tell me about it" He spoke. He took a seat right next to me.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Please Review! I only get better when I hear others opinions about my story.

Sorry about the wait!

Sapphire

;)


	10. Adventure

Thanks for your great reviews! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hey I put in another character! Hooray! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Hinata POV

I froze; I truly didn't know where to begin. "We'll I guess..it started with are parents." I glanced up at his eyes; his eyes always gave me courage. "Are parents were twins, but my father was born first. This gave my father control of the whole clan and his first act was to exile his own brother to a lower branch." I gave a frown, "That was only the beginning."

"Family conflict," he spoke.

"I suppose," I mumbled. "..Then..they had us," I explained. I could still faintly remember Neji's dad before his death. "Neji's dad fought for a spot in the main branch for him, but my dad turned him down." I sighed, "All they did was fight, but fighting wasn't me." He lifted his eyebrow. "Oh I me..an.," I slurred a bit. "I mean I do, but not for power. I'll only fight for my reason."

He smiled, "What are those reason?"

His question made me think. _ My reason, _I thought. _ I don't know. _ I just blankly stared at him. "My reason," I mumbled. He was waiting for me and I looked away. "I don't know," I whispered.

Naruto frowned, "You have your reason, you just can't think of any now." He looked up at the sky, "Hinata, you know I used to be dead last in everything. I failed ninja academy twice. Now look at me, I own four great businesses. But you know I'm still called that stupid kid." He brought his attention back to me. "I just ignore that, cause I know that I'll be Hokage." His eye gave a twinkle. This twinkle got my heart to start thumping. "So my reason is to be Hokage one day." He continued, "I know you that you'll find your reason too."

_Thump!_

"Thanks, Naruto," I spoke his name.

_Wait, I _thought. _I said his name on accident. It just slipped._

"Hinata," He spoke. "Did you just call me by my first name?" He asked.

"I did," I bowed my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too it just slipped." I confessed.

He laughed. His laughter was loud, but I didn't mind. "Don't be sorry, it's perfectly fine."

I lifted up my head, "Is it?"

"Yes," He smiled. His smiled seemed brighter than stars. "You're welcome to stay and find your reason. I just know you'll find it here." I nodded. "Good, now let's go inside. I bet you're hungry." That's was my stomach cue to growled, which made him laughed. "Come on let's go inside." "Alright," I mumbled. I was truly embarrassed about my stomach growling.

He took me inside into the kitchen. I watched him warm up some of the leftovers and brought them over to me. He talked more about being a Hokage as I ate. He knew what he wanted and that's what I wanted. I need to know my reason.

Naruto POV

Last night I might have talked Hinata to death. We talked until she wanted to fall asleep. I just feel she's a great person to talk with. Sadly this morning Neji wanted to have a chat with me. I zoned out a couple of times, since he just was complaining about how late I stayed up with Hinata. He spoke how unwise it was and how he felt this wasn't a suitable household. He stood right in front of me just talking and talking. 

_Blah, Blah, and some more Blah, _I thought. I was so sick and tired of this. I gave a sighed as he slammed his hand unto my desk again.

"Neji," I spoke.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why don't we all go out tonight," I smiled.

"Naruto this isn't the time for parties," He scolded.

"Oh, I disagree." I grinned. "You need time to cool off and what better way than taking your girlfriend out."

He froze. "You know?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone dose and it's not a secret." I stood up and strolled toward the door. "Well, I'll see you in five. I'll go get the girls." I slowly stepped out of the door and walked into the hallway. Neji was still standing trying to gather that information. "Mai, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata," I called each of their names. I heard some footsteps gather at the end of the hallway.

Once I enter the living room, each of the girls were there just waiting.

"Naruto what is it?" Tenten questioned.

I gave a smile, "We are heading to the village to party." They all cheered. "So Mai call up some people and Temari call a club and asked for a table."

"Roger," they both spoke.

"Now, Tenten I want you to keep Neji company." She smiled. "Plus, I need him away from Hinata."

"That's easy," she grinned. "

Alright, you have your assignment." I spoke.

"Um, Mr. Uzmaki," I heard Hinata call.

"What..do you want me to do?" She asked. "You'll have to stay close with me," I smiled. Her face went tomato red, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now hurry up and change girls."

"Yes sir," they spoke. They all fled up the stairs and hurried to get changed. Everyone deserved a break, so what better way than to a little party.

* * *

Hinata POV

Iwent up to my room and realized I only had a few clothes. The outfit I left in, pajamas, and another outfit, there wasn't out to pick from. I sighed, this might be embarrassing to walk out in my blue shirt and jeans. There were three knocks on the door. "

Hey Hinata, may I come in?" Mai asked.

"Sure." Mai stepped in and had a pile of clothes in her hand. Mai dropped them down on my bed, "Brought you some of mine clothes, just in case you wanted something else." She smiled. Mai looked amazing she was wearing a half baby blue kimono and some blank pants.

"You look amazing," I mumbled.

She giggled, "Aww, thanks, but you look good yourself."

I smiled, "I do?" She nodded, "Is this the right look for Mr. Uzumaki?" I asked.

"It's fine, don't worry about impressing him." She smiled. "I think he likes you the way you are."

"Thanks," I felt better now. "Now if you're ready. Let's go down stairs."

"Alright, right behind you." I followed Mai out the door and downstairs. I realized that everyone was one stairs waiting for me. Even Matsuri was dressed and waiting."Alright is everyone ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes," they cheered. We all walked outside and waited as Naruto locked the front doors. I realized how we are all going to go to the village.

"Mai isn't the village kind of far from here?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yeah the village is far, but we aren't walking."

"But then how," I asked.

She moved her mouth, "It's hard to explain, but it's a teleportation jutsu. I learned it when I was little; I use the water in the atmosphere and then poof we are there." "Alright, I'm here. Whenever you're ready Mai." Mr. Uzumaki spoke. "Alright stay close." She warned. I watched as her finger made the signal for water and then another hand sign. Her eyes were shut as her hands automatically perform the hands signs. I glanced rounded and notice a heavy misted fog a rounded us.

I wanted to reach out and touch but I had to stay close. I felt a gentle lift and knew we had to be teleporting. This was marvelous, I could see the sky if I looked carefully my eyes. When I turned to the other everyone was in deep conversations. Maybe they been through this a thousand times, but this was my first. Slowly I felt like descend from air and felt everything come to a stopped. The mist a rounded us slowly stopped and I could see and hear noise. When the mist clears, I saw the village for my first time.

"Welcome to Konohagakure," Tenten spoke. "Or better yet know as the Hidden Leaf Village." I gaped at the first sight of the village. There were rows of apartments in the west, but buildings stood tall in the north, in the east where large shops of all kinds and in the south were us standing on this dirt road. Everywhere I looked had some much to offer. Bright colors to people, everywhere was so different from the Hyuga's wall.

"This is amazing." I smiled.

"Agreed, but wait until you see the inside." Mr. Uzumaki spoke as he walked up to me. He turned a rounded to everyone, "Now, who's ready to party."

"Naruto," I heard Neji's voice. I had almost forgotten he was here. Neji had been quiet until now, "I don't need Hinata goofing off with you." He scolded.

"I won't," Mr. Uzumaki spoke. "We just want to have a good and safe fun. Is that better?" He asked. Neji might have snickered but I couldn't hear over this loud, "Roof." I looked up and noticed a great shadow was casted over us. I looked up to see a huge white dog above us, but there were two feet dangling from the dog's side.

"Hey there Kiba and Akamaru," Mr. Uzumaki called as the two landed onto the ground. The man slide off the giant white dog, he gave the dog a patted. They both walked toward us. This man looked a rounded Mr. Uzumaki's age and I guess he was a friend too. He had short brown hair and a headband which pushed up his hair. I noticed that there was a leaf engraved into the metal. Also he was wearing all black, which seemed rather odd since there wasn't a trace of white fur on were two red marks along his face.

"Hey there Naruto," He waved. "Oh wow, you brought the whole crew." He stopped as he reached each of us. "Well hello there everyone else." He glanced at the grounded and that's when I noticed Mai was on the kneeing on the ground. "Mai," he spoke with concern.

"I'm fine," She gave a weak smile.

"You're not," He scolded. "You can barely stand and half your charka is gone."

"I know Kiba," she replied. "I wanted to show Hinata."

His eyes met mine. I felt my cheeks filled with blush as I waved, "Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga."

He bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He patted the dog's head, "This is Akamaru, and he's my partner."

I bowed my head, "Its pleasure to meet you."

He laughed, "Very well." His attention turned back to Mai. "Akamaru go help Mai up," He asked. Akamaru went over to Mai and nudged her up with his nose. She got up and leaned against Akamaru for some support.

"Thank," she spoke.

There was a loud growled and everyone all turned to see where it came from. Another growled and we founded it came from Neji.

He coughed to try to hide the noise, "If we are done here, could we possibly go eat now."

Naruto laughed, "Alright, I know you must be starving."

"I agree," I heard Temari speak. "Where are we having lunch?" She asked.

"Oh, Shikamaru got us all a table at the Barbeque Place." Kiba informed.

"Wait Shikamaru is going to be here?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, he took some time off work. Why?" Kiba asked.

"No reason. Just was curious," she spoke quickly.

"What's Barbeque," I asked.

Everyone went blank as they look at me and laughed. This was my first day in town and now I was going to try some new food. What a day this is turning out to be.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks for the awsome one I been getting! Thanks again!

Sapphire

:3


	11. Meat Brawl!

Good News! I'm out of school! Oh please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Naruto POV

We were all here and gather at the table. The grill in the middle of the table was slowly cooking the meat and some vegetables. Shikamaru had got us a table in the back and also brought Choji. Well that was expected since you can't have a Barbeque without Choji. I made sure to introduce Shikamaru and Choji to Hinata. Everyone was here just sitting and talking. I noticed something. Mai was seating next to Kiba, as Temari sat next to Shikamaru and Tenten was next Neji. Now I knew Tenten and Neji are couple, but I wasn't too sure about Temari and Shikamaru. Temari and Shikamaru also tended to have a love and hate friendship, so I had my doubts about them being a couple. What surprised me was Mai and Kiba. 

_Is it possible? _I questioned. I glanced up at them and notice she was smiling at him. Her eyes founded mine and she flickered to Hinata. I guess I might have made a face, so she rolled her eyes and then went back to Kiba. I nearly forgot that Hinata was sitting next to me. She was so quite at times.

"Hey Hinata," I spoke. She turned to look at me and caught some of her hair in front of her face.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki?" She brushed the thin blue strands from her face.

"Um, I was just wondering if you were having fun." I asked.

She nodded, "I am. I just can't wait to taste the food."

"Really?" I smiled, "It's nothing like Mai's normal cooking. So don't except it to be perfect."

"Well I don't think anything can compare to Mai's cooking." She spoke softly. "So I can't wait to taste Barbeque, since," She paused. "this is my first time having it." She mumbled.

"WHAT!" Choji yelled. He got the entire table quite and staring. He continued, "First time…" He got speechless. "How can this be your first time?" He asked. "Hinata, what have they been feeding you." Tears welled in his eyes, "You poor girl," He cried. "What kind life did you have before?" He sniffed, "It would be hell for me if I didn't have my chips or Barbeque."

Poor Hinata looked down and began to poke at her fingers. "Hinata, he's fine. It's just he's a little weird for him to hear someone never have his favorite food" I whispered. She nodded. Great, now Choji has scared Hinata. "Hey look the meat is almost done," I spoke. She picked up her head to take a glance up.

The meat was turning a brown tone which meant it was close to perfection. I could see everyone's eyes staring at the rows of meats with a plate in hand. Choji ditched the crying and had his chopsticks and plate in hand. There was only about a minutes before the meat was done.

"Hey Hinata," I whispered. Never losing contact with the food. "I need you to seat back and hold both are plates." I began to rise up, as I slowly scooped up my chopsticks in hand. Today's meat brawl was going to be ruff. I had to fight against nine people. I need a least six pieces of meat, in order to feed me and Hinata.

My glanced at Kiba, Mai, Akamaru, Matsuri, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Choji all were the enemy. I need to leave this restaurant a happy and full man. That would only happen if I could snatch up some meat. The slowly hiss was the sounded for go, since the meat was finally ready. I rushed my chopsticks in at the same moment everyone else did. I slide my chopsticks down and got a hold of a piece of meat. "Here catch," I turned quickly to Hinata and tossed it onto the plate.

"Nice catch." I spoke as I returned back to the battlefield. I noticed that Choji was being super quick by grabbing two slices and slamming it into his mouth. Nice plan but mine was better. I quickly scooped up five pieces and pulled it back. Sadly I won't return to Hinata with five pieces. Mai and Akamaru went up quickly and snatched some from my grasp. I sighed in frustration, Kiba let Akamaru at the table in a clone from, and so he could eat too. But still a dog knew how to use chopsticks.

I was about the pull out and give my three pieces to Hinata, but Matsuri tried to grab hold of the meat. She was pulling hard but I had a too powerful lock on my meat. I yanked back my food, but that was a mistake since I loosen my grasp at the right moment. It was the moment that Temari had been waiting for and she snatched up two of my meats before I turned to Hinata. I gave her the piece of meat, but when I turned back for more it was gone.

"Gone already," I sunk down in my seat. "That wasn't even five minutes." So objective was to get five pieces, but I only got two. I sighed, "Who got all the meat?"

"Do you really have to ask," Shikamaru spoke. I turned and glance a Choji, who was stuffing down five slices of meat.

"Always Choji," I mutter. "I'm guessing I'm buying the next." Everyone laughed. "Hey Hinata," I spoke. "You can have those two slices."

She held up the plate, "Are you sure, Mr. Uzumaki?" She asked. I nodded, "Go ahead and have it. I want to see you try Barbeque."

"Alright, I give it a try," She nodded. She picked up here chopsticks and held the piece of meat up. She examines it a bit, but I reassured her. So in one bite she ate the whole everything. As she chewed a smile grew along her face. She finished, "That was delicious!"

Choji patted her on the shoulder, "Glad you like it, now you can try move, since Naruto is buying." He cheered.

I chuckled, "Yeah I know Choji." He always had food on the mind.

"Um, Mr. Uzumaki," Hinata called my name.

"Yes," I turned toward her.

"Could you please, explain that game you were playing early with everyone." She kindly asked. I chuckled.

"Oh you mean meat brawl." I paused to scratch my head, "It's sort of a rush for food and then whoever gets less food, has to buy another row of food." I smiled, "That's summons it up."

"So all I have to do is get the meat."

"That's the objective." I smiled, "Are you planning on joining us?" She nodded, "Alright, let's make a plan. Now everyone else is a team, you can tell since they are sitting together." She glanced up, "Are biggest threat is Choji, since he can scoop up anything. He never pays for anything when it comes to Barbeque." She giggled. "For everyone else, we can beat them together." I smiled again and her face turned red again. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and slowly took a step back, "Just fine."

"Well good, cause were about to start again." I saw Choji placing more meat along the grill.

* * *

Hinata POV

So lunch was great. Mr. Uzumaki and I had won a couple of times in his game. I stole about ten pieces a row. Everyone joked about how I had quick hands. Right now everyone was waiting for the next round meat. The meat was a tab pink in some areas, so Choji had to flip the meat over.

"If you had some soy sauce, it will speed up the cooking." Neji spoke.

"I know," Choji mumbled. "I enjoy it, when the meat has a subtle smoke taste."

"Well you didn't buy this round," Neji snickered. "I prefer the meat to have soy sauce."

He stood up and held up the bottle of soy sauce. "Neji don't!" Tenten said a little too late.

My cousin poured the soy sauce down on all of the meat. The entire grill hissed when the liquid was pour until the meat. That's my little droplets of soy sauce had landed onto my shirt. Well it wasn't one of those smalls droplets, this one was quite big. I sighed; this was going to stain my shirt.

"Hinata did you get any sauce on you?" Mr. Uzumaki asked. Just before I could answer, he saw the big black stain above my chest. "Oh, that looks bad." He whispered.

"Oh don't worry about it, Mr. Uzumaki." I told him. "It's only a shirt."

He shook his head, "I know it's a shirt, but I won't let you walk around with a stain that big." He turned to look a Mai. "Hey Mai, it looks like some sauce got on Hinata. Could you get it out?"

She shook her head, "I can't take soy sauce out of clothes, if I don't have some soap." She glanced up at my shirt. She bit her lip, "Um, I think we should get Hinata a new shirt and I'll go wash out the stain." Mai started to slide out from her side of the booth. "Alright, that means I need some money please." She came over to our side.

He sighed, "How much?"

"Well enough to go paid for a couple of new outfits." She smiled.

He sighed again," Alright," so he decided to pull out a green frog wallet. He pulled out some cash and handed it to Mai. "There that should be enough."

She smiled, "Plenty. Alright girls we are going shopping." She put the money in her pouch and took my hand, "Come on Hinata, we got to get you out of these clothes." She turned her head back, "Bye boys, I know you'll catch up with us, after you're done with your meal." So all the girls left the restaurant, and we started to look for a clothing store. "Alright girls, we have enough money for several outfits." Mai informed. "Where should we go first?"

"Um, Mai," I spoke. "I don't need several outfits."

"Oh yes you do," She smiled. "You only have about four outfits at home."

I sighed, "I know, but I don't feel right, just spending Mr. Uzumaki's money."

She laughed, "Don't worry; I'll be spending the money."

* * *

Naruto POV

All the girls had left to go shopping, which left all the guys to pay for the meal. I paid for the couple of rows, I owed. I was a bit upset at Neji, since he never said sorry to Hinata. They were family and yet he always decided to be the mean cousin. I just happen to be outside with Neji, waiting for everyone else to come outside.

"So, you just let the girls go," Neji spoke. "It could take all day to find them."

"Well its no thanks to you." I mumbled. "You're the one who got soy sauce on Hinata's shirt." He glared at me.

Kiba walked over toward Neji and threw his arm over his shoulder. "Come on Neji, why so mean."

"Agree," Shikamaru spoke. "Don't be a kill joy." He stepped out from the restaurant. "The girls won't be too far away."

"I agree," Choji spoke. "Thanks for the meal."

"Not like you paid for anything," Neji mumbled.

Kiba gave a faint pat on his head, "Neji, don't be a sore loser."

"Hm," Neji replied as he stepped back from Kiba. "Whatever, but I must instead that we find the girls."

"Give it a rest," Shikamaru scolded. "We'll find the girls. The shopping stores aren't too far from here."

"I agree," I spoke. Neji had been getting under everyone's skin lately. "So let's go walk in the direction of the stores."

No one argued so we all walked forward. Neji stayed quiet, but the rest of us talked. I guess being away from the village, so always seemed to miss a couple of new things among friends. Shikamaru had told me about his recent win against Shino in Shogi. Kiba spoke about opening another animal hospital in another village. Well for Choji, just couldn't hear him over the munching of his chips.

"Wow, you guys have been busy." I spoke.

They laughed. Kiba spoke, "You sound spend the night in town. So we all can hang out a bit more." That sounds fine, but all the girls couldn't stay in my two bedroom apartment.

"That's sounds good, but where would all the girls sleep?" I asked.

"Well Mai, could stay at my house." Kiba spoke.

"Then Matsuri and Temari could stay at my place," Shikamaru spoke.

"I shall have Tenten and Hinata at my apartment." Neji spoke.

"Hm Neji, I don't think it's a good idea for Hinata to sleep at your house." I spoke. I just didn't want Hinata to be stressed out again.

"I'll take Hinata to my apartment."

"I won't let you do that."

He glared over at me. "She's my cousin and I won't have her sleeping in another man's apartment."

Right before I could argue, Akamaru barked. All the girls had walked out from a shop with bags in their hands. They all smiled as Akamaru ran over to them. There Hinata stood in a light purple summer dress with matching purple dress shoes. 

_She looks amazing, _I thought.

* * *

Hinata POV

We stepped outside and found the guys. I was in my new summer dress, which Mai had brought. The dress was light lavender and reach passed my knees. I even got some matching purple shoes. I sort of felt a tab shy when I realized that 's eyes were on me. Mai pushed me forward, "Go ahead and him you're dress."

"I can't," I whispered. "Don't worry, you look fine."

She whispered back. "Hey Naruto, did you see Hinata's new dress." She pushed me in front of Mr. Uzumaki.

He smiled. That smiled started the thumping of my heart again. "I think you look beautiful."

_Beautiful, _I thought. _He called me beautiful. _I looked up and felt my cheeks flush with color.

"Umm, thank you," I mumbled. I removed my eye contact from him and looked down at the ground.

"Oh hey girls," He spoke. "I think we'll be spending a night in the town. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru offer to let you guys spend the night at their house." I looked up. So we were going to spend more time in the village. "Yeah so girls, Mai is with Kiba, Temari and Matsuri are with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji, and then Hinata with me." 

_Wait, _I thought_. My and Mr. Uzumaki alone and together, I don't know what I'll do. I get too nervous around him. _

"So any questions," He asked.

"I have one," Neji spoke. "I disapprove of Hinata staying with you."

Mr. Uzumaki ignored him, "Sorry, but your apartment is just as small as mine. I don't think three people will be able to stay there together." He paused, "Anyways we'll all be back together a rounded eight to head to some clubs.

"Yeah, I agreed with Naruto." Shikamaru added. "So let's hurry home, so the girls and put these bags down." So with those words Neji couldn't argue with. It was settle that I'll be staying with Mr. Uzumaki. Everyone said their goodbyes as they walked off in their own direction. Which left me and Mr. Uzumaki alone together and me clueless of what to do?

"I'll hold your bags for you," He offered his hands. I handed him the two bags of clothing to him.

"Thanks."

He smiled. "Are you ready to head to the apartment or do you want to shop around still?"

"Um," I poked at my hands. "Could we just go look around?"

He threw the bags over his shoulder. "Alright we can do that."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Plus thanks for all my great reviews! Please Review!

Sapphire

:3


	12. Alone

**A/N : Sorry to all my readers. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but that's only cause I had to go on a family trip. My mom surprised the whole family by taking us all to Tampa and Jacksonville. I couldn't bring my laptop, since this was a family trip! Now I'm back and here's your new chapter.** **Sorry Again,**

**Sapphire**

**Please Enjoy! I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

Mai POV

After all my hard work, the two of them weren't even talking. They just continued to walk down the streets. I made sure to dress Hinata in something that suited her well. So I got a purple summer dress and some matching shoes. The dress didn't show anything, it just hugged the chest and then the rest was very loose. A cute outfit right? So then why aren't they talking to each other? I gave a sighed, "Why isn't it working?"

"Mai," a voice spoke. "Here you are, I knew you had to be here." I turned around and gave a frown. Kiba, my boyfriend had caught me in the act of spying. I was sitting on top of the roof, just peering down at Hinata and Naruto. He walked over toward me and peered down.

"Mai," he spoke. "You shouldn't be spying." He scowled me.

I glanced over at him. I gave him my puppy dog eyes. "I'm not spying, I'm just looking around." I spoke sweetly.

He nodded, "Hm, really? Cause it seems like spying to me." Darn my puppy dog eyes weren't working. "So explain to me, why you left our date to spy on Naruto and Hinata." He was staring me down. I gulped. Now I was in trouble with Kiba.

"Well I left our date, cause I was worried that Neji might show up." I lied.

"Really?" He arched his eyebrows up. He could always tell when I was lying. "I doubt he'll come, since he is spending time with Tenten. I don't think he's leaving anytime soon."

"You never know," I squeaked.

"Waterfall," he spoke my nickname. "I want the truth." There was a hint of anger in his voice.

I sighed, "Alright. I was spying, cause I'm worried that Naruto and Hinata won't be able to bond." He nodded and I continue, "I wanted to play matchmaker and get those together, but it doesn't seem to be working. Since the two of them aren't even talking." I paused. "So, I wanted to think up a plan to help them get talking." Then I smiled, "Plus, I wanted to thank Naruto for bringing us together."

He smiled, "Got any ideas?"

I frowned, "None."

"Really, well how about a little spring shower," he spoke.

I stood up, "That's it!" I smiled. "Thanks Kiba," I went over toward him and gave him a peek on the cheek. Then he decides to move his lips unto mine. Sadly I pulled away, "Later," I whispered. "First let me summon a little storm." I lifted my hands and started to call on a little storm. I let out and sighed as I concentrated on bringing a small storm over near Naruto and Hinata. Tiny droplets of water touch my cheek and I knew the summoning was a success. Soon multiple droplets of water fell and I saw Naruto and Hinata run for some cover.

"Job well done," Kiba spoke. He stood up in front of me and leaned in for a kiss. "So where were we?" He smiled.

"Right here," I kissed him back. I could only hope my little storm would help those two starts talking.

* * *

Naruto POV

Rain appeared out of the blue. The sky grew gray and huge clouds rolled in. I noticed huge droplets of water coming from the far south. I acted out on instinct and grab Hinata. I scooped her up in my arms and began to run. I threw her bags into her lap.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" She squeaked.

I took a glance down at her, "Sorry Hinata, I'm trying to avoid the rain."

"What?" She questioned.

"Look behind us." I spoke quickly.

She glanced over my shoulder and saw the approaching storm. "Oh..alr..ight," she mumbled.

"Hold on tight." I spoke. "Wrap your arms around me, we are going to jump." Hinata gave me a very puzzle look. But she slowly lifted up her hands and wrapped it around my neck. I smiled and noticed that her whole face was red. "Hold on," I told her. Then I jumped, but once we got in midair the rain poured down. I think I heard her squeak as the water just soaked us both. "Sorry," I spoke. We landed on a rail and still were in the rain

. I sighed, we still far from the apartment. Right now, I needed to find some cover. This rain was making my vision impaired and I couldn't find any place. There on the opposite side of the building seemed like cover. I jumped again and noticed that Hinata had shifted in my arms. By chance my hand was on her butt. We both looked at one another, when we realized where my hand was. I felt embarrassed and turned my eyes away from her. I forgot to return my attention to where I was jumping.

"MR. UZMAKI," Hinata yelled.

I looked up and notice we were free falling down into the ally. There was a small window porch and I decided to use that to launch us perfectly unto the ground. Of course, I landed into a giant puddle and got us even wet. Hey we were close to my apartment; I tried to light up my accident. "Um, we are almost there," I spoke. "Did you still want me to carry you?" I asked. I truly avoided eye contacted, so I won't see anything that she could get embarrassed by.

"Um, could you just carry me," She whispered. I nodded and walked out of the ally. Good thing no one was in the streets, but I decided to hurry to my apartment. We finally arrived in less than two minutes, all thanks to my quick running. My apartment building was a tan color and had about fifteen rooms on each floor. I lived on the third floor. "Um, we are here." I spoke. "So you can get down. All we have to do is climb up these stairs." She nodded her head and I noticed she was shivering as she touch the ground. I reach hand for her and touched her shoulder, "Wait Hinata you're freezing." I paused as I took my jacket, "Here take my jacket." She only nodded as she took my jacket. I kinda of felt quiet myself,so I stepped in front of her. I had to guided her into the bulding. There was empty desk as usally in the entrance. Then toward the back were stairs. I contiuned to walk until we reached the third floor. As we exited the staircase, we enter a hallway and my room was third on the left.

"Here we are," I spoke as we stopped in front of room 277. I took my keys from my side bag and unlocked the door. The door opened to a very simple apartment. I only had two bedroom, a bathroom, a small living room, and kicthen. We both hurried into the room. I turned toward her, "Umm, I'm going to start the shower for you."

I dashed off to the bathroom. I reached my bathroom and took out a wash cloth and towel for Hinata. Then I started the shower. The warm water raced down and touched my hand. The water felt just right and I ran out from the bathroom. She was sitting on the coach still in her wet clothes. "Hinata," I called. She glance up at me, "Um, the bath is ready."

Hinata stood up, "U…m., ", she whispered. "I think you should," she paused. She started to poke at her fingers. "take the shower first," she added. That was a kind idea, but I couldn't do that.

"No, I can't let you do that. Your shivering cold, now come on and get in that tub." I reached out a hand for her. "Come on and hurry before the water gets cold." She simply nodded and picked up one of the shopping bags. She carefully took my hand and I directed toward the bathroom. I release her hand and turned the knob of the bathroom. Stream raced out and ran across both our faces.

"This is the bathroom." I replied. "I'll be waiting in the living room, until you finish." I slowly backed away from the bathroom's door. I personally didn't want to invade on her privacy, so I continued to back away. She took a step inside the bathroom and placed her bag. She looked up at me and gave a smile. Not just any regular smile, but a truly sincere smile. Her blue glowed in delight as she thanks me. The bathroom door closed and I walked to the living room. I stopped by my room and changed out my wet clothes. I was throwing on my shirt as I sank unto the sofa. I smiled to myself as I thought about that smile she gave me. That's when I knew there's something else about her.

* * *

Hinata POV

_THUMP!_

I couldn't stop thinking about all those time we touched. He just scooped me up and tries to protect me from the rain. Even though we got soak and wet, he did try his best. Once we arrived at his apartment, he offers me to take a shower first. At first I was nervous, but he gave me a smile to show it was alright. His kindness seemed unlimited. I smiled to myself as I stepped out of the tub. I wrapped a fluffy orange towel around myself and began to dry myself off. I went over to the sink and splashed some cold water unto my face. I looked up and saw my reflection. I wondered what people saw in me? I poked at my cheek a bit then moved onto my fingers. I know that my skin appears pale, but it's only a family trait. All my family had the similar traits which were are blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. I sighed. Was I attractive? Poke at my chest.

_Are my boobs big enough to get a guy's attention, _I thought.

_Thump!_

I shook my head and left the mirror. I didn't know where that random thought came from, but I needed to out of the bathroom. Mr. Uzumaki was probably waiting for me to come out, so he could take his own shower. I walked over to the bag a search for an outfit to put on. There were pants, panties, shirts, skirts, and bra from shopping early. Now was the time to pick out an outfit. I sighed. There were some many combination, just didn't know what to pick. So I closed my eyes and pulled out some black pant and a blue ruffle shirt. I hurried up and changed quickly and gave a long stare at myself in the mirror. The ruffle on the shirt covered my chest, so I didn't have to worry about my boobs being too big. The blue shirt and black pants brought out my skin tone. I wouldn't have to worry about my skin being pale. Plus my hair was shiny and straight since I took that shower. "Perfect," I told myself.

So finally I took a step outside the bath. I hurried an rushed into the living room. But the moment I enter, I couldn't find Mr. Uzumaki at all. "Mr. Uzumaki?" I called. There was no answer so I walked toward the sofa. The back of the sofa faced me, since I was only in the entrance of the living room. "Mr. Uzumaki," I mumbled. There was a low moaned coming from the sofa. I carefully walked over and peered over the red sofa and saw Mr. Uzumaki just asleep. His eyes shut tight and his arms dangled from the side. While his feet were up against the arm rest and his mouth was a tab open. I even noticed his change in clothes. He picked out a green shirt but an orange jacket sort of cover it, but the jacket did match his orange pants. I noticed that the jacket seemed a tab small for him. The jacket could only reach midway of his chest. I couldn't help but giggle softy to myself.

He went to sleep waiting for me. Maybe I should have hurried my bath. "Mr. Uzumaki," I called.

He moaned and just rolled until his left side. So his face was hidden in the sofa. That sign told me, he had to be a heavy sleeper. The perfect way to wake him up was a good shake. I went toward the other side of the sofa and placed my hands on his shoulders. I gave him a small shake, "Mr. Uzumaki." I spoke his name. So he moaned again and I need to wake him up so he could take a bath. I sat on my knees on his rug floor and gave him another shake. "Mr. Uzumaki." I called. No sound this time, instead he turned to his other side and leaned a bit too far. Mr. Uzumaki fell off the sofa and landed right on top of me. He was still completely asleep, but here I was wide awake staring at him.

We both were in some odd positions, since his face was against my neck. I could feel his warm breath along my neck. 

_THUMP!_

My heart started to accelerate and not soon after would the blush appear. I needed to get him off me before he could wake up. I didn't want him to wake up with me underneath him. I would get too embarrassed to explain this event. I could even picture me trying to explain it.

_Mr. Uzumaki wakes up to only find Hinata laying under him. Her face is red which could only mean, she was trying to get in his pants._ "_Hinata, I trusted you." Mr. Uzumaki would say._

"_I," she repeated. "It's,…just you fell and," she began to mumbled._

"_I think you should live with your cousin Neji now," He spoke as he got up and walked away._

"_Wait," she cried. "I don't want to live with my cousin. This all was accident," She spoke. But her cried didn't reach Mr. Uzumaki, because he was long gone. "No," she spoke just before she started crying._

I sighed, that wasn't the best scene. But the message was pretty clear, which was get him off or face explaining how he got there. So I took my hands and started to lifted up his shoulders. Now with his face on the right of my neck, I tried not to move my right shoulder as much so it won't disturb him. Doing this limited my strength and I was unsuccessful at lifted up him. So time for a new plan. _THUMP!_ I couldn't think straight since my heart was pounding so loud. That's when he moaned again and felt the hair's along my neck stand. He rubbed his cheek along my neck, and soon I felt little knots form in my stomach. I wanted to speak again, but I couldn't even speak again. My nerves were beginning to come out. My hands felt moist as my fingers touch the palm. Then my breathing was heavy as I took a couple of quick breaths.

_Mr. Uzumaki, I thought. Please just roll of me. _ I knew that talking in my head wasn't helping too much, but at least I'm a bit calmer. I glanced toward my right just to see his blonde hair in my sight. If only there was a way of waking him up. I tried shaking him but that only got me in this situation. Each time I called his name, he gave a faint moan. But I was calling him by his last name, maybe he would respond better if I said his first name.

_THUMP!_

I knew the blush filled my cheeks already. Whenever I thought about saying Naruto, I always found myself embarrassed. So I could never force myself to say Naruto out loud. I always felt odd saying it. But I'm not saying his name is odd or anything. I just always get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now wasn't the time to worry about silly feelings, I needed to get Naruto up.

I summoned all my strength, "Naruto!" I shouted.

* * *

Naruto POV

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted. I jumped up from my sleep, thinking that Hinata was in trouble. By accident I fell asleep on the sofa. I didn't expect Hinata to take that long, but she did and I fell asleep. As I stood up I looked around and then down to find Hinata underneath me. Her whole face was red like a tomato as our eyes met. I started to piece what had happen. I'm just guessing that she tried to wake me up and I must have rolled on top of her. With wide open eyes, I realized the position I put Hinata in.

_Damn, _I thought.

"Um," I mutter. "Sorry about that Hinata," I spoke as I offered her a hand.

She broke eye contacted, "Its fine," she spoke. She took my hand and slowly got up on her feet. Quickly she released my hand and wandered away from my side. I couldn't blame her for moving away. I was the one that pinned her against the rug.

"Um, I'm going to wash up a bit." I scooted near the edge of the sofa. "So if you get hungry, I think there's some food in the kitchen." She nodded. "Alright, the kitchen is over there in the back." I pointed toward the small little kitchen area. "Then I guess once I come out, we can look around the village again. This time without the rain." I tried to joke with her. She didn't even crack a smile, I sighed. I only hoped I didn't ruin our friendship with that situation.

* * *

Hinata POV

I didn't know what to do at all. So finally he was wide awake. He realized the whole situation and just simply ignored it. I just didn't know how he could do that and not be embarrassed. I was still embarrassed I couldn't even speak when he was talking to me. He probably saw me as some kind of robot, since all I do is nodded and grin. I sighed. "Hinata?" I heard his voice. Mr. Uzumaki had return back into the living room with me. I was sitting on chairs, trying to avoid being on the sofa.

"Hey," he called. I looked up and saw those blue eyes. "Are you feeling ok, cause your face is a tab red."

I guess he was looking at my faint traces of blush. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled and my heart pounded against my chest. "Alright, I let me go get a drink of milk and we'll go back into the village." I nodded again and he walked into kitchen. He took off his orange pants and jacket, but keeps this green shirt. He had on some blue jeans, but I guess he wasn't dress to go out to dance tonight. But I thought we had to leave here and go met everyone at the dance tonight.

"Um, Mr. Uzumaki," I called. He carefully strolled out the kitchen with a glass of milk in hand.

"Yes," he calmly spoke. I glanced down at my hands.

"Aren't we going to a dance tonight?" I asked shyly.

He bit his lips, "Oh yeah, we are suppose to be going to that dance." He glanced around a bit, "These are the only clothes I have here." He scratched his head, "Maybe I need to call Kiba for some clothes, unless you want to go shopping."

_Be brave, I thought._

"Alright," I smiled. "Let's go shopping."

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ Heart pounded loud inside my mind. Mr. Uzumaki got up and returns the glass to the kitchen. We were still alone together and I still didn't know that to do. I could only hope that someone might run into us while we shopped. _Someone please help me. _I thought. _Please._

* * *

Narrator POV

Naruto and Hinata left the apartment and went over to the shopping district. The weather now was perfectly clear and sunny. There seemed to be no trace of the rain from earlier.

"Wow," he spoke. "It doesn't seem like it rained at all."

"What a lovely afternoon," He mumbled softly.

Naruto was hoping that she would want to start a conversation. She nodded and continued to walk forward He sighed, knowing that she must be upset about what happen at the apartment. Slowly Hinata stopped at a store's window. In the window there were rows of flower, but she was staring at a red rose.

Naruto came up from her other side, "Want a rose?" He questioned.

She jumped a bit, "Um, sure."

He smiled, "Wait here for a sec." Naruto hurried into the shop and brought a two rose. Hinata stared as she watched him through the glass, buying the roses from the clerk. He stepped back out and went over toward her with two roses in his hand. "Here you are," he presents her with the roses.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. As their hands carefully met to exchange the roses, Hinata brushed her fingers a crossed his palm. Thant's when she quickly retreated and Naruto dropped the rose unto the ground.

"I'm sorry about that," He leaned over to pick them up. He brushed off the dirt, "There all the dirt is gone and back to its beauty." He held the roses again.

"Thanks," She mutters. Her hands this time carefully took the roses without making any contact with his fingers.

He smiled, "No problem." He glanced at the roses in her hands. "You know what Hinata; I think one of those roses should be in your hair."

She glances up to look at him. "In my hair?" She gave a frown, "I don't think it would look to right."

He gave a grin. "Of course, it will look beautiful. You know anything looks beautiful on you." He gave her a small wink. Suddenly Hinata whole face went red after a phrase like that. She quickly turned away and hurried and put one rose behind her ear.

She turned around, "How does it look?" The red rose was behind her left ear. Her blue hair made the rose appeared much brighter than before, since there was a contrast between her blue hair and red color from the rose. She gave a smile and showed some of her white teeth.

Naruto proudly smiled back. "You look beautiful," He spoke.

* * *

Hinata POV

He said I looked beautiful. I was speechless at first, since I was still processing his comment. Me and beautiful in the same sentence so there's a chance that I'm pretty, I'm so happy now.

"Thanks Naruto," I spoke clearly.

There was a long paused, since I realized that I called him by his first name. Mr. Uzumaki didn't seem too surprised at all. "You just said my name again," He smiled. "Are you going to say it again?"

"Um, that was by accident Mr. Uzumaki." I spoke.

In return back to my shy self. My moment of happiness only lasted a couple of seconds, that why I said his name. We returned back to are shopping and found a shop for Mr. Uzumaki. I barley spoke as usually but I still keep a rose in my hair and hand. By the nightfall, Mr. Uzumaki had picked out a white button up shirt

. Right as he brought it and put in on, "Hey Hinata we match!" He cheered. My red went always and I started to poke at my fingers. He was right we did match, beside the flower on my head. So I did something big. Well I mean I just walked up to him and slide my other rose in his shirt pocket.

Then I said, "Now we match." It seemed to take him by surprised.

"Well I guess we do." He smiled and I felt the knots forming inside my stomach. He held out a hand, "You ready to go dance?" I nodded and took his hand. I could only hope that my hands weren't moist. But when are hands touched I felt my heart pound again.

"On to the dance," He cheered.

_THUMP!_

* * *

Please Review! Please don't be too bad or upset! I'm sorry!

Sapphire

:(


	13. A Dance To Remember

I don't own Naruto!

A/N: I had fun while writing this! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Narrator POV

It was nightfall and it was time for the dance. Kiba had booked a section for everyone. But not everyone was here yet. Naruto and Hinata were still missing. Everyone was a tab annoyed while waiting, so they decided to leave the group and head inside. So only ones left were Temari, Mai, Shikamaru and Kiba, who were waiting for Naruto and Hinata's arrival.

Temari sighed, "Where are they?" Today she changed her outfit and decided to wear a dark violet dress. The dress was knee length and hugged around her certain body curves. She straighten her blonde hair and didn't even put in up in a pigtail.

"They'll be here soon," Kiba responded. He wore a nice collar white shirt and some black slacks. Temari let out a sighed. Shikamaru glance over at her. He knew she was becoming quite upset. He tugged at his green tie.

Shikamaru wore a similar outfit like Kiba, but he added a tie. "Kiba, me and Temari are going to head inside alright?"

He nodded, "That's fine. Everyone else is already inside, so go ahead if you want. I'll just stay outside and wait."

They nodded and walked toward the building, where the club Jamie was located. Only one person stayed behind, not wanting to leave Kiba by himself. Mai stay behind and walked over to Kiba, so she could stand next to him.

"They'll be here in a couple of seconds." She assured him.

"I hope so, because I'm ready to dance." He said. She smiled. Mai was wearing a little ruby dress and some black flats.

She twirled in front of Kiba, "Just dance now." She did another twirled.

He laughed, "Not the same without the music." She rolled her eyes.

Just before she could speak, another voice did, "HEY! KIBA! MAI!" Naruto's voiced yelled.

Both of them turned to find Naruto and Hinata walking from up the road. Mai smiled when she notice that the two of them were matching.

"HEY NARUTO," Kiba yelled. "You're late!" He ran over toward to meet him half way up the road. Mai stood in place by the club's entrances.

"Sorry Kiba," Naruto spoke.

"Oh, don't worry about that. But we should go hurry inside, since everyone is already here." He spoke. He glanced over at Hinata, "Hello there Hinata. Are you ready to dance?" He asked.

She smiled, "I'm ready, but not too sure about the dancing part." He laughed, "Well get ready, cause we are going to dance until dawn." He joked.

* * *

Naruto POV

Kiba took us into club Jamie, which was a very great club in the village. He planned ahead which got us a very nice booth in a private section. This section was located on the second floor; which had a great view of the dance floor underneath us. The booth was like its own single room. There was a table and plenty of chairs. Yeah this was a two story club. I looked across the room and saw everyone was here from early, well beside Matsuri and a couple of people had joined up with us. Shino was here. I wanted to laughed, since Shino was wearing all black. He always did enjoy black, gray, and his bugs. At times he could be weird, but I just think that his human natural. Shino had to be creepy and silent or he just is boring. That's when he came over toward me.

"Naruto," he spoke my name.

"Hey," I greeted him with a nice tap on his shoulders. "Been awhile, but how are you?"

He nodded and then pushed up his black glasses. "I'm fine, just returned more a mission." He paused. "I see you recruited a new maid." I glanced over to find Hinata talking with Tenten. "You know she's that exile Hyuga.

I nodded, "I know that." I whispered.

"Good," he whispered back. "This news has been spreading along the black markets. So I wanted to let you know, she may be targeted. Since she pure breed Hyuga and that's makes her worth a lot."

I nodded. This wasn't good news at all, but I would protect Hinata at all cost. "I understand," I spoke. "I'll protect her, no matter what."

At first it looked like Shino smiled, but he only grinned. "That's all I need to hear."

I nodded, "So, did Neji send you over here?" I questioned.

I knew Shino wasn't the type of person to come to a club without some motives. He shrugged his shoulders, "Partly him and me, since I wanted to see and meet Hinata." I noticed his eyes were watching Hinata in the back of us. "She's a different girl, but I can sense she very sweet and kind."

He used the word _sense_; I just hope he didn't plant a bug on her. "Um," I spoke. "You didn't plant any of your friends on her right?" I asked. I used friends a nicer term than bugs.

"No," he spoke strongly. "We only shook hands and that's how I got that reading." I felt some relief, "Ok good." His eyebrows arched up in excitement, "Did you want me to bug her?" My eyes would have filled in horror, but before I answered Tenten and Hinata came over.

"Naruto," Tenten called my name. She was wearing a pink Chinese dress and still kept her hair up in buns. A least today she wrapped the buns in a white hair tie.

I turned a rounded, "Yes," I answered.

"Come on," she waved her hand. "We are all going down to the dance floor." She smiled.

"Oh we are?" I questioned her. I noticed that Hinata was behind her back, "So is Hinata going too?" I asked.

"Of course she is," Tenten smile grew even bigger. "And you are going to be her dancing part." She grabbed my hand, "Come on we are going now."

* * *

Hinata POV

Tenten forced me and Mr. Uzumaki down onto the dance floor. There was a crowd of people just dancing on this neon floor. The floor would light up any color depending on the sound, I guess. The sound of the music boomed throughout the whole room. We walked down the stairs and I noticed away from the dance floor were a couple of booths and tables. Tenten swirled into of us and began walking toward the dance floor.

"Come on," she spoke.

"Tenten," Naruto whine, "I don't feel like dancing."

She grabbed his hand and spun herself a rounded. "Oh yes you do," She smiled. Then she looked behind Mr. Uzumaki's back, "Hinata, I still know your back here. Don't worry you'll get your dance" She winked. I gulped; I felt the blush rose to my cheek. I continued to follow them into the crowd of people onto the dance floor. That's where it hit me. I truly didn't know how to dance at all. Right now I really wished that Tenten won't force me to dance with Mr. Uzumaki.

"Hinata," Mr. Uzumaki spoke. "Where did Tenten go?" He asked.

I realized that she was gone. She led us onto the dance and left me and Mr. Uzumaki alone. Well we weren't alone, but we were together right? _Thump!_ Oh no, this could be bad. I can feel the knots form inside my stomach. All I could do was stare at Mr. Uzumaki like some frighten little girl. Suddenly a person bumped into me and I tripped over my own feet. But I didn't fall onto the floor; I was caught in the arm of Mr. Uzumaki.

I looked up and felt my heart stop for a moment. "Don't worry, I got you." He spoke. He slowly pulled me back unto my feet.

I stood up and smiled, "Thanks again Mr. Uzumaki." Another person bumped into and that pushed me forward in Mr. Uzumaki's chest. "I'm sorry again," I spoke.

He laughed, "I guess we have to dance our way out of here." He was glancing around at the swarm of people, who surrounded us. "Ready to dance?" He asked. His blue eyes peered down at mines. I was hesitated and mumbled slowly to myself. His eyebrows rose up and I noticed his confuse expression. I had to swallow my fear and be brave.

"I can't dance," I stated.

He smiled and took my hands, "Anybody can dance, and you just have to feel your rhythm." He lifted up my hand trying to get me to spin. "Come on," he spoke. I did his spin and he dipped me down and back up. He smiled, "See you were dancing, so let's continue."

"Wait what," I spoke. He chuckled and started to dance along side of me. I stood there stun, he didn't even seemed nervous at all. I looked around and saw other people just dancing. Some people were twirling, when other were sort of holding each other and rubbing against each other. I felt a tug on my hand and looked over at Naruto. He chuckled and ushered his free hand toward the dj booth.

"Feel the music, don't worry about anything else." I nodded.

Then closed my eyes and could hear the soft beat and loud booming noise. I felt my hand raised and I twirled under it and then went back. I started to shift back and forth. Slowly my eyes open and found myself really dancing. I looked onto my side and spun into Mr. Uzumaki's arms. The music slowly went into a slow song. Mr. Uzumaki lifted my arms and places them onto his shoulders. Most of the dance floor cleared, beside all of the couples dancing together.

_THUMP!_ Couples were people who were dating. I turned up to see Mr. Uzumaki looking at me. He smiled and I felt my blush raced to my face. I carefully smiled back, just hoping that no one notice us. He slipped our hands down, which was a sign for me to spin. I beat back the urge of running away and just did the spin. Then carefully he dipped me and ours faces were near to each other. _Thump! Thump!_ My heart was beating faster and faster with every moment. I felt a little hot and dizzy as he brought me back onto my feet. Our hands were still together and he gracefully took the lead and guided me off the dance floor. The song had ended and I felt like a perfect moment was over. My hearts paced slowed a tad down as Mr. Uzumaki brought us toward the bar.

"I knew you could dance," He spoke. "Carry for a drink; I noticed your face is a tab red."

I nodded, "I would love a drink." I paused for a second, "Wait you liked my dancing?" I asked.

"Of course I did, you were a lovely dance partner." He smiled. "You know, that everyone was watching you." He gave me a wink and my breath was stuck in my throat.

* * *

Narrator POV

Naruto order himself and Hinata a glass of some water. As they waited for their drink, he noticed a couple of their friends in the crowd. Naruto tapped on Hinata shoulder and pointed toward the crowd. He had spotted Choji. He was in his same old red attire, just in pants and a shirt. He was on the floor shaking his butt in front of some ladies. The ladies looked disgusted and started to move away from the fellow.

"Look at him go," Naruto whispered.

Hinata giggled, "Isn't he dancing?"

Naruto shook his head, "Um, if you want to call it that." His eyes scanned the crowd still. Then far to the right of Choji were Tenten and Neji. Neji wore a black suit and was only watching Tenten spin in front of him. Neji held a very stern look, but pass that you could tell he was enjoying his time. Tenten spun in front and flashed him her prettiest smile. "Hinata, look there I founded your cousin." He spoke.

She smiled, "Looks like he's having fun."

Naruto looked down and noticed a worry look on Hinata's face. "Aren't you having fun?"

She looked up at him and her cheeks turned red. "Of course I am, Mr. Uzumaki."

He offered her his hand, "Would you like to dance again." He bowed his head. Hinata raised her hand to place into Naruto's palm, but another hand took her. Hinata turned to find her hand wrapped in between Neji's hand. He gave a grimace, which caused Hinata to feel bad about her. She stared at the ground, but lifted her head when she saw Tenten take Naruto's hand.

"If you don't mind," Neji spoke. "I would like to dance with my cousin for a bit." His voice was calm.

Naruto nodded, "Alright. Have fun Hinata." Slowly Tenten lead him unto the dance floor. People slowly filled the gap, where they had entered. Hinata felt her heart sink a bit; she needed Naruto to give her courage.

"Neji," she squeaked out. He only nodded and walked her toward a corner booth. He released her hand and gave a gesture to the booth's cushions. Being very careful she slide into the booth and began to poke at her fingers a bit. Neji sat across from Hinata and he seemed quiet calm.

"Hinata," He spoke. "I want to let you know, I'll be letting you stay with Naruto."

Hinata felt her heart beat with excitement, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, you'll be staying with him and the other women." His face grew upset, "But I can't let you live a shelter life anymore. You'll have to experience the world around you for yourself. So you'll have to live through the up and downs that life brings." Then he smiled," Just remember we will always be family." Hinata was speechless at first. All she could believe was he cousin truly cared for her.

"Neji," she spoke. She gulped and gave a very weak smile, "Thank you." Tears were forming inside her eye.

"Please don't cry," He spoke. Neji could see the water droplets forming inside her eyes.

She chuckled, "I won't." Her hand carefully swiped the droplets away from her eyes.

He coughed, "Um, would you like to dance?" Neji was trying to act cool and brush off this touching moment. He slide out of the booth and stepped on the floor and held his hand for his cousin. She giggled at Neji's attitude and gave him her hand. He led Hinata toward the dance floor. She felt so happy that she twirled unto they reached the floor. When they arrived everyone was there with smiling an welcoming faces. Hinata knew that this is why she couldn't live a shelter life, cause she was missing out on some many things like friends and family. Neji didn't dance, but he stood there as spinning cousin dance in front of him.

Then Tenten switched places with Hinata and returned her back to Naruto. On the way she was being return to Naruto, Kiba grabbed a hold of Hinata and gave her a twirl the dipped. Hinata smiled as she was brought to her feet and then her partner change to Choji, who bumped butts with her. Hinata looked a tab tired so Choji stopped, gave her twirled in Shikamaru's direction. She couldn't see him, since she faced the opposite direction of him and her back was pressed against his chest. Mai waved and grabbed her attention, and she was in the same position Hinata was in with Kiba. Mai started to move her hips along Kiba's chest. Her body seemed to be sort of sliding along Kiba's body. Hinata shook her head, since she wasn't about to perform that kind of dance.

So Mai chuckled and thought up a new dance. So Mai decided to turn in front of Kiba and then he dipped her low to the floor and slowly brought her up. Hinata heard Shikamaru sighed as his hand grabbed her hands and spun her rapidly in mini spins. Hinata felt dizzy then slowly Shikamaru released her and let her spin near Naruto. Hinata started to trip over her feet and then fall but Naruto caught her.

"Got you," He spoke. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "Would you care to dance?" She nodded. The two of them started to dance around with their friends. Everyone was smiling with joy as they looked at what seemed like a new couple.

* * *

Narrator POV

Everything is not as it seems a small table far from the dance floor had three guests staring at the group on the floor. A male with pale skin and black everything else sat in a chair. His hair was short and black, similar to his eyes and black tuxedo. His eyes seemed to be shut, so no one could see his eyeballs and there was a huge grin along his face.

"Mr. Sai," a woman called. This woman had light blonde hair and nice tone skin. Now the woman had a long blonde bang in front of her eyes. She wore a purple dress with no sleeves and a huge V down the dress. Her breasts were exposed to the man's view. "Would you please make this deal with my master," she spoke. "This would make him a very happy man."

"Shut it Ino," a pink hair woman spoke. Ino slowly listen to the other woman and slowly returned back to her chair at the table. The pink hair woman wore a very tight black dress. She stood up and smiled at Sai. "Please, what will it take to make you sign this deal with our Master," She smiled.

Sai thought for a minute. "I'm want one of those girls." He pointed toward the group where Naruto was dancing. Naruto laughed as he spun Hinata again.

Ino got up and went to her, "Sakura, that's Naruto over there." She whispered. "This black market isn't right. I just can't kidnap one of those girls," she whispered.

Sakura felt anger rise within her and glare at Ino. "We took this job, so we could get closer to Sasuke." She whispered. "I'll do whatever my master's orders," she spoke out loud. Her attention turned back to Sai. "Understand Mr. Sai, we'll bring you one of those girls," she spoke.

* * *

So how did you like this Chapter? I kind of spiced it up at the end! Please Review! Send me some of your ideas!

Always Writing,

Sapphire

:3


	14. The Agenda

A/N: I'm sorry! My update is late since I had family come in. So I ask that you all wait after the 4th of July for the next update!

Enjoy Reading! Please Review!

P.S My birthday is 4th of July! XD That's why I need a little break!

* * *

Narrator POV

Sakura bit her lip as she watched Naruto's group leave the dance floor. They were all smiles and laughter as they walked up the stairs. _Foolish, _she thought. Those smiles would soon fade away, when she captured one of them. Now the question was which one would she picked. There was Mai, Temari, Tenten, and the new girl.

"Which one," she mumbled.

Ino perked up in her chair, "What was that?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." She slide out of her chair, "Let's go, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

She gave a frown; this was going to be a lot of work for one person. Her partner seemed a little flaky when she heard that they had to kidnap someone. As they were heading out the doors, Ino jumped in front of Sakura.

"So, you're serious about this?" She asked. Ino seemed worried, since she knew she could go to jail for this. All those negative effects were probably drilling into her mind. "You know, we could go to jail for this!" She exclaimed.

Sakura gave frowned, "If you want out, then leave."

Anger rose within Ino, "I'm in." Ino didn't want to be out staged by Sakura. Ino's face got serious, "So what do we need to do first?" She asked.

Sakura smiled, "We need to get Naruto out of the way."

* * *

Naruto POV

I gave a faint yawn as I felt sunlight on my face. My eyes slightly opened, as I soon found myself in the living room. I yawned again. I felt so tired from all that dancing. _Wait,_ I thought as memories of last night fled into my head. That when it hit me, I was dancing with Hinata. We dance together and there weren't any barriers between us. She smiled and laughed more around me than before. _Thump_ Huh, what was that? I sat up, a felt my heart race again. My hand was over my heart and I could feel my pulse. I sighed, since I felt this knotting feeling in my gut.

_What is this, _I thought. Suddenly my stomach growled and I knew this feeling was my hungry. But my hungry couldn't explain the thumping of my heart.

* * *

Hinata POV

I woke up in a haze. Where was I and why did my body feel sore. I tossed over and found myself lying in a bed. I lifted my head from the pillowed and looked over to a dresser. There was a small picture with three kids and adult. I couldn't really see everyone clearly, since there was a reflection from the sunshine. But one thing that I noticed was some blonde spiky hair. That's when everything hit me; I was dancing all night with Mr. Uzumaki. Right now I was in Mr. Uzumaki's bedroom and this is his bed. I screamed as I jumped out of the bed. A noise of some thumping came toward the room and then Mr. Uzumaki open the door.

He stood in the door's entrance, "Hinata," he spoke. His usually spikes were gone and replaced with straighten hair. "Hinata," he called again. "Are you ok?" He seemed quite worried. I realized that I had made a mistake. I kind of over reacted when I finally woke up.

I bowed my head quickly, "I'm sorry," I repeat several times.

"Hinata," he spoke.

I slowly brought up my head, "Um, it's my own fault." I replied shyly. "I just..scre..amed, since I..woke..up in y. .our bed." I spoke.

His eyes were glued on me. His blue eyes had a little spark as he gave a laughed. "That's what happen," He chuckled again, "Guess then your till tired from last night." I nodded my head and then he spoke, "So I guess breakfast will have to wait then."

"Wait," I spoke. "Breakfast sounds nice."

He smiled, "Well good, cause I made some French toast and bacon."

* * *

Narrator POV

Outside of Naruto's apartment was a pink hair woman called Sakura. Today she had on a pink dress and some matching shoes. In her hands she held a letter, which would act as the distraction. She had forged her Master's handwriting a bit, and then added his seal to envelop. Now she was at the door of the apartment, ready to knock on the green door. Her hand carefully gave two knocks on the door. She moved a side and waited. A noise came from behind the door, then the locks slowly unlocked. The door opened a bit and Naruto slide out and he closed the door behind him. It seemed he had just woken up, since he was dressed in a black tank and some pants. His hair had lost all those spikes and was laying flat.

"Good morning," She greeted him. "Oh Mr. Uzumaki, I didn't wake you?"

"Good morning," He spoke. "No, I was already wide awake before you came."

"Oh good, I would just feel terrible if I woke you."

"No worries." He paused for a moment, "Sakura, what brings you here?"

She bowed head and lifted up the letter. "I brought you a letter from my Master." She informed him. "He said to bring it over." She felt him take the letter and she carefully got up. He was explaining the letter, "He has invited you to a business plenary, where you can meet some of the heads of business in the Leaf."

"Really," he tore open the envelope. "I was planning on leaving today and heading back home." He told Sakura, who's eyes were glued on him. His eyes glanced away and returned back to the letter. The letter was only asking if he wanted to attend. He sighed; he hadn't seen Sasuke since they were kids. So taking up this invite couldn't be too bad right? Sakura noticed his hesitation in his eyes and had to act quickly.

"I think you should go," She smiled trying to please him. "This could be your big chance to make peace with him again," she spoke.

He arched his eyebrow up, "You have a point, but I don't feel comfortable leaving Hinata here." He spoke another girl's name, which seemed to trigger some anger in Sakura. Her plan to get him out of the way was going in smoke, since he didn't want to leave this girl. Her finger clenched into fist as she felt more anger rise inside her.

"So could just leave her here," She suggested.

He shook his head, "Nah, it's not that easy. Just can't leave her here." He sighed and took a glance at the door.

Sakura forced a smiled, "How about you leave her with a friend."

He smiled, "That sounds good, but I don't really want to go."

"Make up your mind," She barked. She realized her mistake and changed her voice to a sweeter tone, "Why don't you go please," She begged.

"Um well," He struggled to give her answer. Suddenly the front door opened and Hinata stepped out. She wore a white little night dress and had her hair down. _What a slut, _she thought. _Coming outside in that outfit, _She snickered. Hinata looked up and saw the nasty glare from Sakura. Hinata ducked down and moved near Naruto.

"Um, Mr. Uzumaki," she whispered. Naruto turned his attention back to her. They were whispering something and Sakura saw her chance slipping away.

She coughed, "Umm, Naruto."

He looked up at Sakura and realized that he forgot about her. "Um, sorry Sakura." He looked over his shoulder, "Um, Sakura meet Hinata." He introduces them.

Hinata bowed her head, "It's a pleasure meeting you."

Sakura put on a fake smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She paused for a moment, "Hey Hinata, would you mind if I borrow Naruto for a bit. I really need him to go to this meeting, so please let me borrow him. Please," She pleaded.

Hinata hesitated at first, but a glance from Naruto gave her the courage. "Um..it's not my choice really."

"Oh yes it is, you see that Naruto doesn't want to leave you at home alone," She spoke. Hinata nodded and ducked behind Naruto, she saw something in Sakura's eyes. Hinata whispered something and then excused herself. She ran back into the apartment.

"So?" She questioned Naruto. "What did she say?"

"Oh nothing special," He spoke.

* * *

Naruto POV

I found it odd that Sakura would be at my door in the morning. She kept asking if I would attend this meeting. I would have given a frowned at her idea, but I had to be nice. I wondered if she knew the history between me and Sasuke. _Our bitter history, _I voiced in my thoughts.

"So?" She questioned. "What did she say?"

"Oh she was asking if you wanted some tea." I lied. Hinata had asked if she could be excuse. She didn't want to disturb our chat. I just wanted to roll my eyes, since Hinata seemed to be the highlight part of the conversation.

"Oh well it was a pleasure meeting her. She's a lovely girl." She spoke.

"Yes she is," I smiled. "Well Sakura if you don't mind, I would like to join Hinata for tea."

She nodded, "Alright then, have a nice day. I do hope you come." She waved and headed to the stairs. I sighed. She was finally gone, but I still had to decide if I wanted to go to this business meeting. Inside of the apartment Hinata was sitting on the sofa. She was wearing another outfit. Instead of that white nightdress, she changed into a blue sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"Nice outfit," I spoke.

She blushed, "Thank Mr. Uzumaki."

"Well, I'm going to get dress and then we'll go visit Mai." I spoke.

"Alright, I'll wait here." She spoke.

* * *

Narrator POV

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at Kiba's house. His home was an old style Japanese home, so there was a gate around the entrance house. Naruto was forced to knock on the front gate, which was far from the main house itself. But knowing Kiba's family, they could all probably hear his knocked.

"GO ANSWER THE DOOR," A woman's voiced yelled.

"IT'S NARUTO, SO WOMAN GO ANSWER THAT DOOR." The voice ordered.

"I'M GOING," Mai's voiced yelled. "FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS MAI!"

"KIBA, I DON'T WHY YOU PICKED THAT GIRL," Woman yelled.

"MOTHER!" Kiba yelled.

There was a loud barked and the gate began to open. Mai was pushing the gates with Akamaru at her side. She smiled as the two enter the front yard of theInuzuka's clan. This house sort of reminds Hinata of her home with the Hyugas. There was a huge front yard with plenty of fancy plants to decorate the whole area. In front of them was a walkway leading them straight for the main house.

"Hey guys," She greeted them. "By any chance did you hear that?" Naruto nodded his head, "Oh sorry about that, it's just Kiba's mother came in for a visit. We don't see eye to eye." She explained.

"Where's Kiba?" Hinata asked. "Being torture by his mother," She said blankly. Hinata eyes opened with fear, then Mai corrected herself, "That was a joke, he's probably helping her do something." Hinata didn't seem to be at easy with her phrase.

"Hey Mai," Naruto spoke. "I have to tell you something, could we please go inside."

She nodded her head, "Of course, what happen this time?"

"An unexpected visitor came," He spoke.

"Not Jiraiya right," She groaned. "Not even close."

Mai's mood seemed to brighten up a bit, "Oh can't wait to hear about this."

* * *

Hinata POV

Mai had brought us into the main household and took us to an empty room. This place wasn't like the Hyuga's household at all, since everything wasn't traditional Japanese. Well I did have to take my shoes off, but I was wondering about the furniture. None of the furniture had anything to do with traditional Japanese's cultural. _Everything is so different, _I thought. Mai and Naruto sat down then looked up at me and I realized that I was still standing. I sat down and looked down. I felt embarrassed for spacing out again. So I began my habit of poking my finger together, so people would ignore the blush along my cheeks.

"Sorry about this," Mai spoke. "I cleaned and didn't get a chance to put the furniture back."

"No worries," Mr. Uzumaki spoke. "I need you to take a look at this." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Mai.

Mai held up the envelope and studied it for a second, "Is this Sasuke's seal?" Mr. Uzumaki nodded, "Who brought this?" I noticed that Mai's smiled was gone and replaced by a serious look.

"Sakura came over this morning to drop it off," He spoke. Her eyes widen, "She came over?" Mai was trying hard not to sound upset. I remember Sakura from this morning. She seemed nice at first, but I caught her glaring at me a little later. Her glare made me sense her bad aura around her.

"Yes, she came over trying to get me to attend this business meeting," He explained.

Mai sighed, "I don't like or trust that girl."

"I know, but should I attend this business trip?" He asked.

"NO!" She exclaimed.

He sighed, "Mai, you don't have to yell."

She sighed again, "Sorry, I just lost my temper again."

"It's fine." He smiled.

"Naruto," she spoke. "Please don't go." Her eyes sparkles a bright blue as she pleaded with him.

He sighed, "Mai, this could be the only chance I see him again."

_Him? _ I questioned. Who are they talking about? I have never seen them look so worried before. I want to say something, but I can't. I gave a sighed.

"Hinata," He spoke. I looked up and saw their eyes on me.

"Sorry, Mr. Uzumaki."

Mai stood up, "Um how about I go fix some sandwiches and bring back some tea." She looked around the room, "Never mind, let's just all head to the kitchen." Mai took us all the way to the kitchen, where we meet up with Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba came over and gave Mai a hug and a kissed on a check. He mumbled something that I could catch and she smiled.

"Hey guys," He greeted us.

Mr. Uzumaki froze in placed and pointed a finger at Kiba. "KKkiba," he struggled. "You and Mai ARE DATING!" He yelled.

Kiba laughed and Mai rolled her eyes. "You know at times, you're an idiot," She spoke.

* * *

Narrator POV

Somewhere far away from Naruto, was Sakura sitting with Ino. Sakura knew her plan to charm Naruto didn't work at all. His focus was either on his thoughts or Hinata. She bit her lip trying to control her temper.

"I have picked out our girl," She spoke.

Ino grinned, "Really?"

Her eyebrows arched up, "Wondered who."

"Shut it," she growled.

Ino laughed, "Don't be such an ass, just cause your plan didn't work."

"Ino," she growled again.

"Sorry, you're failure makes me smiled," Ino smiled. "But anyway, who do want to kidnap?"

She threw a fist on the table, "The new girl," and she paused, "Hinata."

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Again Sorry for the delay! I have family in town. -_-' Please Review!

Sapphire

:D


	15. Conflict

A/N: Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! I hope you all had a safe 4th of July! I want to say sorry about this chapter being so short! So I'll be making it up by writing two new chapter this week!

* * *

Naruto Pov

Kiba had asked Mai to give Hinata a tour of the house. That was an easier way to get the girls away for our upcoming chat. Just before Mai stepped out, she gave me a hard stare. That was her normal look for stay out of trouble. I nodded and she left. Kiba sighed as he leaned back unto a kitchen's counter. Mai had left the letter on the counter for Kiba. He walked over and got the letter. He was going to sniffle up, some answers. I really needed to know if Sasuke truly sent that letter or..It was another trap. I could only hope it wasn't a trap or I'll be force to take action. Kiba had finished up and seemed quite puzzle.

"So," I began, "What do you think about it?"

"Naruto," He spoke. "All I can say it only smells of female and I can't find any trace of male." This news was upsetting, since this could be another trap. "I know your upset, but I have to say this could be a trap."

"Are you positive there's no scent of Sasuke?" I had to ask. Sasuke used to be my rival in the academy and business. We even were on the same team, which was team seven. Those were the days when we go on mission and usually fight with each other. But something happen to him, he starting craving power which could only be contain by joining the evil side. To achieve his goal, he broke off all his friendships, which include ours. I tried my hardest to convince him back but it was too late for words. So I fought him with all my strength, but he escaped and I haven't heard from him since. But today was different; he sent a letter with his seal. I listened to rumors and knew he was somewhere out there. Whispers along the black market spoke about a man with blue hair and red eyes. So he were could he be.

"Naruto," Kiba spoke. "I know that you want to find Sasuke, but this is a trap and I can't let you be at risk."

"I know," I sighed.

Kiba glared his eyes, "So you're NOT going right?

I smiled at him, "No, I'm not, but it's time to return home now."

* * *

Hinata POV

Mai was taking me on a tour of the whole house. We went through a couple of rooms and plenty of hallways. I knew the whole tour was to give the guys some time alone. So I wanted to ask Mai something as we came to a stop by a porch.

"Mai," I spoke. She was sitting on the hard wood floor, just staring into the backyard. "Mai," I repeat her name louder.

She looked up at me, "Yes?"

"I have a question," I spoke. She nodded, "Um,w..hat's," I struggled with my words.

"Go on," She smiled.

"Whatisitlikedating," I jammed all my words together.

She chuckled, "Dating?" I nodded, "Hm, well it's like being with a person, who you like a lot." Her eyebrows arched up, "Why is there someone, who you like?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, I was just wondering what it was like, since you are dating Kiba." I avoided her question, which would save me from explaining more things.

She nodded her head, "Well dating Kiba is excellent, but we do argue at times. So I can't say dating is exactly perfect, but I am truly happy with him." Her face held a truly wonderful smile and I felt envious. _So is that love_, I thought.

"Mai," I spoke. "Are you in love?"

Her eyes turned a clear crystal blue and that smile returned. "Y-" Just before she could answer, Akamaru appeared behind us and gave a loud bark. I didn't get to hear Mai's answer, but I knew I could always ask her again. Cause I was still currently having these feelings and needed to know why.

"Hey Hinata," she called. "You are coming?" She was standing up and giving Akamaru a pat to his head.

"Oh coming," I spoke as I walked over to Mai.

* * *

Narrator POV

The girls returned to kitchen to see lunch was ready. The guys decide to be gentlemen and fix up both ladies a plate of the chicken parmigiana. Mai giggle as she glanced at the neatly placed chicken breast on top of white rice and mixed vegetables on the side. Everyone sat down at the table and began lunch. No one asked any questions about their private conversation, they just ate lunch. Everyone was finishing up and Mai stood up and offer everyone dessert, but Naruto declined and told her they would be departing soon. Anyone could see the frustration in his face, as his mind was wrapped around his thought. Feeling a tab upset, Mai nodded and left the kitchen to go gather her things.

"I didn't know you wanted to leave so soon Naruto," Kiba spoke.

"I do and I want to leave by tonight." He spoke.

"It feels so soon," Kiba added.

Naruto slide out of his chair, "Well Hinata are you ready?" He asked her ignoring Kiba's comment. "I know we have a lot of clothes to pack." His attention turned back to Kiba, "Tell Mai to meet us at my house by ten."

Kiba was about to question him, but Hinata responded first, "Alright, I'm ready Mr. Uzumaki." She slide out her chair, "Thank you for lunch."

"No problem," Kiba spoke. "I guess I'll walk you guys to the front."

Mai never returned, but Kiba walked them to the front. Everyone was in silence, until Kiba gave them a farewell. Naruto and Hinata walked in silence to the apartment. Naruto seemed to be in his own thought, not paying any mind to Hinata. Hinata seemed a little worried since Naruto wasn't talking. We they returned to the apartment and Naruto just told Hinata, just to gather her things. Then he slowly disappeared into the kitchen to give Hinata her space. Hinata walked into Naruto's room and started to gather her clothing. Just as she was putting up her last piece of clothing up, there was a loud noise. Immediately she ran out to living room to find the living room in ruin.

* * *

Hinata POV

I ran outside of Mr. Uzumaki's room to find the entire living room in a mess. The couch had been flipped over, the table split into two, and there was glass along the rug. Frozen in place, I felt completely frighten when I didn't see Mr. Uzumaki.

"Mr. Uzumaki," I shouted. Carefully I walked pass the ruin furniture and glass, to find the door wide opened. I called out for Mr. Uzumaki but there was no respond. I reached the kitchen to find no one, but there was red blood along the walls. I grasped for air, as I saw the knives and forks scatter on the floor. Someone had entered this home and Mr. Uzumaki seemed to have fought them. But now the question was where Mr. Uzumaki. _I need to get out of here. _I thought. Running back to the room, I picked up my bag and turned around. My heart was racing from all this panic. I was about to leave, until I tripped over something. Half of my clothes fell out and right as I looked up, I noticed two black scandals above my face.

"Hinata," a unknown voice spoke.


	16. Under the Stars

A/N: Hey! This chapter is longer to make up for last week. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you guys are having a great summer. Oh yeah hear are some answer to some question you might have about the story.

1st Q : Why did I write the story?

A: I had a dream about Hinata in a maid outfit. So I decide to write about it and then my brother decided to load my story on fanfiction.

I don't own Naruto! Enjoy reading!

=)

* * *

Naruto POV

One minute you're making a cup of coffee and then you're attacked in your own room. Today was just not my day. A man wearing all black and had a white mask covering his face, this man just stormed in and wrecked the place. I mean he threw a bomb and explode my door and then had the nerve to come attack me. Luckily, I was in the kitchen, so I had a chance to throw some silverware at him. He dodged each of the five knifes and then sprinted out the front door.

"Dammit," I mumbled.

I sprinted out of the house into the village. The man didn't get too far but he was still in front. I just needed some answers from this guy. I jumped again and he seemed to be taking me farther from the apartment. We were heading west of the village. Passed the academy and the marketplace, he was taking me to west point. The west point was near the location of the business meeting. So all this chasing was for nothing, since the plan was take me to the meeting. I stopped and watched the guy continue to jump. Everyone was right, this was a trap. I sighed they even sent someone to retrieve me. _Damn, _I thought. I felt my hand turned into a fist, nothing but a trap. I left the apartment trash and in a wreck for nothing. Geez, poor Hinata is probably a nervous wreck. She would come out of my room to find the entire house a wrecked. Man there's glass and silverware all over the place.

_Mr. Uzumaki, _I swear I could hear her voice in my head. I gave another glance at the man, who seemed half way to his distance.

I shook my head, _Maybe another day, but for now I got someone waiting at home. _ I turned around and began running back home. _Hinata, please wait for me, I'll be back soon._

* * *

Hinata POV

My name was called, but I couldn't lift my head up. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I gulped, there's only one option which is to fight. Slowly I started to gather up my charka in my fist, for self defense. My eyes glanced at my hands and I noticed the faint glow to my hands. Everything was ready, so when I looked up I found Temari standing in front of me. I gave a sigh of relief and slowly released my charka into my body.

"Hinata," she called.

"Yes," I replied weakly.

She bent down and touched my shoulder, "Are you alright?"I could only manage a nodded and she gave a smile. "Well that's good to know, now where Naruto is." She glanced around. "Geez, this place is a mess."

"Temari," I mumbled.

"Yes," she answered. "What happen here?" I asked. Everything was still in a wreck and Mr. Uzumaki was still missing. I could only hope that Mr. Uzumaki was safe.

Temari sighed, "That's what I was hoping you knew. Well if you don't know, then I don't know." She glanced up, "I guess, I'll have to call for Shikamaru." She slowly got up and gave a stretch of her hands, "Well let's get out of this place. We needed to give a report of this place." She spoke.

"What about Mr. Uzumaki?" I asked.

She offers me a hand, "He'll be fine. I bet he's beating up the person, who trashed this apartment." I took her offered and she pulled to my feet. She probably caught sight of my worry face. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." I trusted her word, but I couldn't help but worry. We walked out of the wrecked apartment, but I made sure to write Mr. Uzumaki at note. Temari placed the note somewhere for Mr. Uzumaki. She said whoever attacks the apartment would be back, so we needed to be careful. Now we seemed to be half way down the street, when I remember I left my clothes in the apartment.

"Temari, I left my clothes in the apartment," I spoke.

She laughed, "Don't worry; you can borrow some of mind."

* * *

Naruto POV

I made it home and found no one around. My apartment was still in a wrecked, but I found a note in my cookie jar. Temari had stopped by to ask what time we were leaving, but found my apartment a mess. She explained how pissed she was, since I left Hinata alone when another attacker could have return. I sighed, this note wasn't coming to be the last I hear of this from her. Then I continued to dig in the cookie jar and found another note. A blue note with neat writing and I knew this was something good.

It Read :

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_I hope you are safe now. I was worrying sick at the apartment, but I was also scared. When I heard the noises and rushed out you were gone. But no worries now, since I'm safe and calm now. Oh by the way I'm with Temari, since she found me here. _ _Well hope to see you soon_,

_Hinata_

I smiled at her note. Well at least she's safe with Temari. I sighed, since I felt bad making her worry about me like that. She was still pretty new to my lifestyle and this probably made everything worse. I just hope she could overlook this in our friendship. I sighed, now was the hard part. I had to go and report this crime to the Hokage. I could only picture how pissed Tsunade. Well off to the office, where Tsunade will release absolute hell.

* * *

Narrator POV

Sakura was pacing around the empty warehouse. Her eyes were engulfed in raged as she learned that her plan failed again. She thought using Ino's Mind Body Switch Technique and getting Naruto to follow a random ninja, would bring him here but it didn't. He had come half way and stopped and turned around, which made everything worst. Since Sakura was about to enter the apartment and poison Hinata. But Temari was standing in the doorway and logic told Sakura she couldn't win against her. So carefully Sakura rushed back to the warehouse to find Ino gone. Pissed already Sakura waited until Ino's arrival which took an hour.

Did you want to know where Ino went, she went out to lunch. Then she had the nerve to tell Sakura, her mission had failed. "What happen," Sakura demanded.

"He stop," then Ino took a bite of a chip. "So, I decide to get lunch." She informed her as she took another bite.

"For an hour," She stated.

"Yep," Ino answered cheerfully and took another bite of a chip.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! Ino continued to dig into her bag of chips. This only made matters worse. Sakura balled up her fist and threw a punch to the floor. The floorboard underneath Sakura grew a huge dent as her fist slammed into the floor. Ino stopped her loud chewing as she realized her partner was quite upset.

"I can't believe you," She screamed. "You gave up on her job and then go to lunch," She continued. Sakura walked up to Ino, who was sitting down in a chair, and picked her up by the collar. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't punch your face." She spoke.

Unaffected by Sakura's action, she just stare and spoke, "You still need me, so I advise you let go of me."

Knowing her own mistake, she slowly let go of Ino. Sakura carefully back away and took a couple of breaths. Calming herself down, she faced Ino once again. "Alright," Sakura spoke. "I'm better now." Ino nodded,

"Good to hear, so are we going to discuss are next plan?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, we are going to discuss the next plan and this time it will be a success." Her face grew serious, "So this time, there won't be any more failures."

"Third time is a charm," Ino joked.

"Funny," she glared. "Now listen up," she walked over to the table. She picked up a little bottle with some purple liquid. "This is our next plan."

"Ooh poison," she cheered. "Now how are you going to do this?" She asked. "Cause with that recent attack, they are going to change location."

"I know, but that's only a minor problem." She spoke, "We'll track them and then we poison her." She swung the bottle.

* * *

Naruto POV

So I made it to Tsunade's office and she was quite upset. I had almost forgotten what Tsunade had looked like, since I haven't seen her in a couple of months. Well she stilled had long light blonde and her aqua diamond on her forehead. She wore her regular outfit and had Shizune on the right of her desk. Her hands slammed onto the desk, "NARUTO," she yelled. "You come back to the village and always find yourself in trouble." She sighed as she threw herself back into her chair. "Naruto, what am I going to do with you?' She asked.

"Well this wasn't my fault," I informed her. "Someone just attack my apartment, since I wasn't able to attend this meeting."

She looked down at the report, "So this meeting's invite was delivered by Sakura." She mumbled to herself and examines the report again. "Naruto, you know that Sakura has been reported missing, ever since she quit working for you."

This was news to me, "So she's missing?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but with this report, I'll have to place her under rogue ninja." She grabbed a pen and wrote something down. "Naruto, this has nothing to deal with you. She made her choice, so don't blame yourself." How could she always through me.

I sighed, "I won't."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes you will, I can see it in your blue eyes. Now let's continue with this report. Now we are only guessing that Sakura is a rogue ninja working with the black market. That attack on your apartment is probably from the black market, so I want you and your girls to relocate someplace else."

I felt my jaw drop, since I was relocating. "Wait what," I mumbled. "I have to relocate," I repeated.

"Yes immediately, since we don't know if they are after your power or business," She spoke. Her fingers were together as her chin rest on top, which meant she was serious now. "So I must ask you leave her by tonight."

I sighed, "Where to go?" I had to ask, since my house was out of the question. There was a loud knock and I watched as Shizune went to answer the door. She opens the door and let in Jiraiya inside. He walked in the room and gave me a pat on my head. He spoke a couple of words to Tsunade, and then his attention returned to me.

"Naruto," he spoke. This was bad, cause I got a hunch that he would be taking us in for awhile.

I sighed, "Don't tell me, that you're taking us to your place?"

He laughed, "Of course I am, so now you get to train more and" He paused as he came over to my ear. "Those fine maids of yours will be perfect for my research." I felt the pit of my stomach drop all of a sudden. Suddenly a easer hit Jiraiya and he fell back.

"You certainly WON'T do anything to those girls," Tsunade warned him. "Or else you'll be hearing from me," she threaten him. Her hands had turned into fist and you could see the anger dancing in her eyes. Jiraiya tried to calm down Tsunade, but they just started fighting. I just stood there waiting until they finished. Geez, I hope the fight would end soon, cause I didn't want to round everyone up just yet. The girls would be extremely angrily.

* * *

Narrator POV

So Naruto had gather everyone and told them the news. No one was pleased about leaving so early and going to Jiraiya's house. Jiraiya try to tell the girls that everyone would be safe inside his home, but the girls seemed more worry about Jiraiya. The whole group took of just before nightfall, so it would take another day before reaching Jiraiya's place. So on foot they began their journey through the wood path. By nightfall they all found a spot to rest, so they were starting to set up camp.

"So the last people on guard duty are Naruto and Jiraiya." Tenten explained.

"Fair enough," Naruto agreed.

"Naruto," Jiraiya whined. "You can't let them boss you like that."

Temari was lying on the ground, next to the fire, "It's only a precaution, and I don't need those eyes and hands wandering into my sleeping bag." Her eyes were glue to the fire dancing flames.

Mai was wrapped in her sleeping bag, "I agree." She spoke as her eyelids fell shut.

"Well its settle, me and Hinata will be on guard duty first." Tenten informed everyone. "So everyone go get some rest." She smiled. She stood to her feet and walked over to Hinata. "You ready?" She asked. She nodded and in a flash the two girls were gone.

They were up in the tree tops keeping a close eye on the camp site. The small campfire went out and the camp sight soon became quite. Hinata post was inside a tree, while Tenten stood scoping the ground. Alone in the tree, her eye wandered from the campsite into the star filled sky. She sighed to herself as she was amazed with this view. Leaning against the bark of the tree, she found herself in peace. Sadly her peace only lasted a few minutes, when she saw some movement not far from the campsite. She knew that she had to check it out. Leaving her post in the tree tops, she followed the movement by foot. Running quickly she carefully found the spot where the actively was. She moved a couple of brushes to take a peek. There standing in front of her was Naruto. His blonde hair seemed darker, as well as his clothes. He stood there staring up into the sky. For a minute Hinata lost her breath.

"Mr. Uzumaki," she whispered.

* * *

Hinata POV

Even though it was dark, I could still see him so clearly. He was gazing at the star and seemed to be at peace with himself. Earlier I could see he was upset with himself or someone, since his barley spoke during the trip. His puzzle expression seemed to worry me, so I barley spoke as well. _Was it the attack_, I thought.

"Mr. Uzumaki," I whispered by accident. This time he heard me and turned around and looked in my direction. His eyes started to search for the location, while his hands dug out a small Shuriken. He held the shuriken in his hand as his eyes scanned the area again.

"Who's there," He spoke.

Opps I have been caught. Feeling a bit ashamed, I walked out the bush with my head down. I heard him give a faint sighed, as I appeared from the bush. With my head down I started to do my bad habit of poking my fingers together.

"It's only me," I spoke.

"Hinata," He spoke my name and I looked up. His hand slowly put the shuriken back into his pocket. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was guarding, until I saw some movement in this area," I told him.

"Oh," He started to rub his hair. "Well that was me, I just wanted view some stars." He glanced up at the sky once more. "Isn't it just pretty."

I smiled, "Yeah, it's wonderful. I love looking at the stars as well," I spoke. My eyes were glue to the stars above.

He chuckled and took hold of my hand. I felt my blood race to my cheek as my heart beat loudly inside my chest. His hand wrapped against mine and he took my finger and pointed forward toward the sky. Mr. Uzumaki had sure we were close, since I could feel his chest beside my arm. His warm breathe could even reach my neck. I had to swallow down my embarrassment for Mr. Uzumaki's sake.

"Hey Hinata," he whispered. I nodded my head, since I was nervous to talk. "You see that star right there," he pointed a bright star with both our hands. "If you connect this one," he moved our hands up and then down. "It makes a shape of a frog, can you see it?" He asked. Then I realized that all those stars did make a frog.

I gave a faint giggle, "Yeah, I can see it."

"Yep, that's my star, I like to call little Froggie," he spoke.

"Little Froggie," I giggled at the name. "That's a cute name."

He slowly let go of my hand and carefully return back to his original spot. I felt a little disappointed that he didn't hold my hand any longer. He gave another glance up at the star filled sky and gave a faint yawn. Mr. Uzumaki was getting sleepy and he needed his rest.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I think you should return and get some rest.

" He rubbed the corner of his eye and gave a lazy smile, "I guess you're right." He agreed. "I am a tad tried, so I'll right back to the camp."

I smiled, "Good then and I'll right back to my post."

He gave me a pat on the head, "Well goodnight then Hinata." He walked forward and then stopped. "I had fun looking at the stars with you." I felt my heart race again as he turned around to say that to me.

I quickly bowed my head, "No the pleasure was mine." He gave a faint chuckled as I looked up. Then I realized what I forgot to say to him. "Well goodnight then Naruto."

_Opps, _I thought as I covered my mouth with my hand. This was my second time letting it slip out. He didn't seem to mind, since he gave me a very warm smile. He turned around and walked back to camp. I slowly returned to my spot on the tree and keep a eye on little Froggie. All through the whole night, I could only hear my heart beating loudly in my ear. Tonight kept my wondering what adventures would I endure at Jiraiya's house?

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! Also send me any ideas or question you might have!

Have A Great Day,

Sapphire

XD


	17. The Plot

A/N: Alright a thousands thanks for giving me 100 reviews! ^_^ Wow I never imagine that this story would become so popular. So to celebrate I wrote some few extra chapters. Enjoy Reading.

Special Thanks to :

My bro aka DSi Reader

Rose Tiger

Chewie Cookies

Uzumaki Ricky

KantonKageX

Riku Uzumaki

cute amy

Jenda-kun

zentary

Thanks to everyone else!

Oh thanks for all of your idea, I used a couple of them! Enjoy Reading.

Remember I don't own Naruto

* * *

Narrator POV

Sakura walked into a room, which only had a single black chair. Calmly she sat down on the chair and waited. The room's light went off and everything was black, until lamp clicked on. At first the light flickered but stopped after awhile. A clanking noise appeared which belonged to someone's footsteps. The noise came to a halt.

"Sakura," a voice spoke.

She lifted her head, "Yes," she answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I need your help," she spoke.

"My help," the voice repeated. "Now why would you need that?"

"IIIII," she slurred but then cleared her throat. "I'm in trouble," she stated.

The voice gave a faint laugh, "Why doesn't that surprise me. So I bet you need my power to locate whatever right?" Sakura nodded her head, "Well you'll have to elaborate this issue for me." Sakura quickly explained and the voiced listened. After her story was through, women stepped into the light. Her whole body wasn't completely shown, but you could see her long red hair and matching eyes. Gracefully she lifted a hand from the shadows and twisted her finger through Sakura's hair.

"A woman's determination can move the mightiest stones". The red head spoke.

"Karin," Sakura muttered.

Karin released her hair knowing that Sakura was becoming quite annoyed. "Alright, I'll help you, but understand I'm not going with you."

"WHAT," she cried.

"Sorry hun, but you're a rival." She glared down at her. "I'm only going to give you this one thing and then you finish the rest." She explained. "My item will lead you to Naruto's location, so good luck." Those last few words the lights went off and Karin disappeared. Sakura slowly got up and left the room. Outside the door was a small sliver cage, within the cage was a brown hawk. Carefully Sakura picked up the cage and found a note on the side. Note had directions on how to use the hawk.

* * *

Hinata POV

Finally we arrived at Mr. Jiraiya, but something didn't feel so right. None of the girls spoke. All the girls were taking turns guarding me as we approach the front entrance. We all stood in front of these huge golden gates, Mr. Jiraiya excused himself and pushed open the gates. His home was located on acres and acres of land. The place reminded me of old Japanese's palace.

"Welcome to my home ladies," He spoke as he gave a bow.

The moment when we all stepped in, the gates quickly closed and locks up. I noticed Mai's eyes were glancing around at the scenery. I knew that we had to be alert, but something didn't seem right. I took a look myself as we all walked forward to the main house. Everything seemed normal and I couldn't sense a thing. So why was everyone so tense? A small noise appeared from the bushes and Temari took a defensive stance in front of me. Then she pulled out a small fan from her pocket. Suddenly a giant green frog jumped out right in front of us. This wasn't your normal everyday frog, since it was wearing pink lipstick and a matching ribbon. I gulped, so this frog was a girl. I felt a headache start to form, so today wasn't going to be a normal day.

"RUN!" Mai shouted.

* * *

Narrator POV

Quickly Temari grabbed up Hinata and took off running. Each girl spilt up, so they wouldn't get caught by Jiraiya's frogs. None of the girls knew what Jiraiya was plotting, but they all had a guess that it was something bad.

"Jiraiya," Naruto growled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," He lied.

Naruto felt a sudden surge of anger. "Jiraiya, I'm being serious."

He glared. "What are you planning to do to the girls?"

"Nothing that you didn't agree on," He spoke.

Naruto felt face his turned pale, since he knew about that deal. "Wwwait," he slurred. "You were serious."

He gave a sighed, "I'm always very serious when it comes down to my ladies." His eyes gave a sparkle. "So instead of having the big party at your house, we'll have it at mine." He smiled. "Don't you worry yourself too much, since I came up with a new training for you."

Naruto eyes light up, "Really we are going to train again?" Realizing this was only Jiraiya's trap, he snapped out of it. "Not going to work." He spoke.

Jiraiya smiled, "Oh yes it will."

"Jiraiya, I can't let you do this to the girls."

"Naruto," he cried. He fell unto his knees and looked up at Naruto. His eyes held small little tears, "Don't do this to me, it's only a little party and all I need is your girls. Just for a day, remember." He spoke as he gave a faint sniff. He gulped; his teacher was trying to use the old puppy dog face. Now Naruto had two choices which both had terrible consequences, so either pick Jiraiya and get killed by the girls or pick the girls and get killed by Jiraiya. He frowned since this was going to be a difficult choice. Jiraiya saw the struggle that was playing throughout Naruto's mind. He needed him to say yes, since he had already sent out the invites and got outfits. There was no turning back, so he had to say yes. That's when an idea hit Jiraiya's mind. He slowly got off the ground.

"I know that you have a thing for Hinata," he whispered.

Naruto's eye went wide open as he felt the blush forming in his cheeks. "Whattt," He stammered.

He smiled, since he was right. So he was going to use this as an edge over Naruto. "I know you like her, since you two were star gazing last night." Naruto felt the life being drained out from his body. This only gave Jiraiya more fuel, "Yeah, I heard and saw almost everything." Naruto was speechless, since now his teacher had some new black mail over him. So Jiraiya took this moment to wrap his arm around Naruto's shoulder and start walking forward.

"So," Jiraiya spoke. "What do you say about the party," he asked. Naruto just remained quiet, since he was still in shock. "Don't you want to see Hinata in a swim suit, especially in a two piece?" He murmured. Suddenly his entire face went red. "Wouldn't that be nice," he hummed. Naruto slowly felt his head nodded. Laughing, "I'll take that as yes and proceed with my plan." Jiraiya had won a battle, but there were still four women he needs to get. It wouldn't be too longer until his toads caught the girls. A wick grin formed on Jiraiya's face as they stepped inside. The house door shut closed and there was a faint scream coming from somewhere.

* * *

Narrator POV

Tenten screamed from inside a hallway. A long pink tongue wrapped around her leg and started to pull her. The green toad hopped into view as she continues to pull Tenten toward her. Suddenly a door slide opened and two pair of hands grab unto Tenten. Tenten glance up and found Mai pulling at her hands.

"Mai," she whimpered.

"Temari," Mai groaned. "Need some help please?" She pleaded.

Temari appeared from within the room and took out her fan. She performed a wind slash and hit the toad right in the head. So the toad's hold on Tenten was loosen and she mange an escape. Mai lifted her unto her feet and they all return to the room.

"Lock it," Mai ordered.

Tenten suddenly summoned a several tall poles to block the entrance, "Alright sealed the entrance."

Temari sighed, "Good.

" All the girls had finally grouped together. Everyone seemed a tab exhausted from running around this entire house. But while they were together, they needed to think of a new plan and fast. A thumping noise started too appeared so time was short.

"What's the plan," Temari demand.

Mai glanced at the door and back at the group, "Well we got two options, which are run or negotiate with him." She got a snickered from Temari and a glare from Tenten. She shrugs, "Hey we can't run forever."

"Agree," Tenten spoke. "But I refuse to make a deal with that perv.

" "I agree with Tenten," Temari spoke.

"Well I hate to break it, but Hinata and myself can't take too much of this," She spoke as she gave a gesture to Hinata. Hinata was sitting in the back of the room, using her Byakugan. Her eyes were scanning the house and she found out there were two new toads in the house. Both toads were hopping upstairs toward this room.

"Mai," Hinata spoke. "We are in trouble."

Temari snickered, "Damn, how many are there now?"

Cutting off her Byakugan, "There are two new toads coming this way."

Mai rubbed her temples, "This is great."

"Mai,"Tenten called. "What are we going to do?"

Mai sprang to her feet, "I'm going to fight; there no way I'm going to let Jiraiya beat me this way." Her eyes turned a violet purple as she turned to the group of girls. "So who's with me?"

"I'm in, but I want the first punched to that Perv's face," Temari spoke.

"Fine," Tenten agreed

. Now everyone's eyes turned toward Hinata. She gulped and nodded her head. Hinata knew that violence wasn't the answer but the girls need her. The girls cheered when Hinata joined their forces. Now it was time for a plan, so they started to discuss things out. Then suddenly as they were coming with a conclusion, the toad from outside broke through the door.

Mai chuckled, "Its game time girls."

Tenten's released the poles guarding door and then the girls were off. The toad broke through the door and stood in the entrance. Each of the girls were proudly standing up and waiting for the frog. Suddenly they all threw their fist, well all beside Hinata and knocked out the toad out.

* * *

Hinata POV

We all received assignment, so right after toad was beaten. We all split up in our own directions. Later on we'll all meet up at the secret location. But right now I was headed to the kitchen, so I could avoided fighting and get something to eat. Well I'm suppose to bring food to the others at are secret location. But…I looked around and found myself lost. I gave a soft whimpered, since the directions I received seemed to be wrong. The door which was supposed to lead me to kitchen only brought me to a single bedroom.

So I decided to walk around the empty hallway and search for the kitchen. Door after door, I still couldn't find the kitchen. Then it hit me, I was still on the second floor. I sighed to myself, since I forgot to leave the second floor after split. I gulped as I reach the staircase. I glanced down and there were no sight of any giant toads. So I quickly ran down the stairs and found the hallway empty. So now I had to take a left, go pass two doors and then take a right.

Here I was at the door which is supposed to be the kitchen. As I twist open the knob, I hear a faint noise. So without any doubt in my mind, I ran into the kitchen. I use my Byakugan and found a giant toad walking down the hallway. At least I was safe in the kitchen right? But the moment I turned around I found out this was a bedroom.

_What do I do?_ I thought.

This wasn't the kitchen but I needed to wait until that toad left. So I decided to lie down on the bed. My eyes kept following the toad as he continued to guard this hallway. Great I was trapped inside this room. But at least this bed was comfortable. I gave a yawn. My eyes started to flutter close as my body curled itself along the bed's cover. I slowly fell asleep in the room.

* * *

Naruto POV

I spent half the day trying to explain to Jiraiya, his plan was absolutely crazy. But each time I did, he mention my crush on Hinata and I froze up. I sighed as I left his office in a hurry, since I need to get away from his foolish ideas.

_Is he right? _I asked myself.

I knew that Hinata was something different. She always seemed to make me laugh in some way and she was pretty. Wait not pretty but beautiful. I shook my head and continue to focus on my walking. _Focus!_ I can't think about her in that way, since she's working for me right? Isn't there a line or something about dating your workers? Geez why is everything in my life so confusing, I need to focus. There's a person who's after me and I need to find out why, I can't be focus on this trivial love stuff.

"Hey Naruto," a voice called. Pulling myself out from my thoughts I saw Ken. He's one of the few thousands of giant toads, which I knew. Ken was toad with brown skin and black pearl eyes. I noticed that he was just in the hallway.

"Ken," I greeted. "What's up?"

He looked around, "I'm just patrolling the hallways."

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a questionable look. "Why would you need to do that?"

He smiled, "Cause Jiraiya asked me to catch these girls."

My eyes opened in horror, "Wait you were summoned to catch the girls." He nodded his head and I felt a urge of anger run through me. "I can't let you do that."

"Sorry Naruto, I can't disobey Jiraiya's orders." He spoke.

"Well I can't let you chased after them like its some game." I glared. "I won't allow this."

Right when I said that he slammed his hand against my stomach. He pushed my entire body against the wall. I grasped for air, since the wind was knocked right out of me. "Keeen," I spoke in a rasping voice.

"Sorry Naruto," He spoke. "We have orders to stop you and the girls if you refuse and that includes force." He pushed his hand again against my stomach.

I coughed. I heard something click open and Ken toss me into a room. I fell unto the rug and grasped for some air. There was a loud click noise and I knew that Ken locked me in a room. When I finally caught my breath, I jumped up on my feet. I tried to twist the knob of the door unlocked but it wasn't opening. "Damn," I mumbled. I sighed at least I was trap in a bedroom. Glancing around the room, I notice the huge queen size bed. It looks inviting, so I found myself walking over to the bed. But once I got there, I noticed there was another body lying on the bed. I gulped, since I recognize the body. It was no other but Hinata.

She was sounded a sleep. Her blue hair seemed to cover the entire pillow. She was curled up in a ball. She shivered a bit, so I knew she must be cold. I raised a hand out and careful stretch out a finger and touch her skin. Evenly through her skin held some goose bump, I could still fell how soft her skin was. "Hinata," I mumbled. "What are you to me? 

_Thump._

Why is my heart beating like this? I continued to stare at my finger, which was touching Hinata still. I quickly removed my finger which seemed to disturb Hinata. She gave a faint groan and rolled over to the other side. I sighed, that was a little too close. I sat on the bedside and just looked at Hinata. Do I really like her? My hand had found itself touching her long blue hair. I found myself smiling, since my favorite feature about Hinata was her blue hair.

_Thump. Thump._

My heart was racing. I found this whole thing about being locked up together just odd. That was the answer this whole feeling in my gut is just something odd. I nodded that was that right. I placed my head back on the pillow. Suddenly Hinata rolled herself toward me and suddenly cuddled into my chest. All I could do was staring down in amazement. She was so beautiful and I couldn't deny that. Just like these feeling, I can't deny that them.

"Hinata," I spoke. I realized that her eyes began to open.

* * *

Hinata POV

"Hinata," a voice spoke.

I started to wake up from my nap. I didn't know how long, I had slept but a voice was calling me. A familiar voice that sounded wonderful. So I must be still dreaming, because Mr. Uzumaki is right next to me. Wait my eyes are open, so this can't be a dream. I grasped for air and realized that I was sleeping with Mr. Uzumaki. Oh mine, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Hinata," He spoke. "Are you awake?"

I managed a nodded. "Sorry to wake you," He apologizes. His blue eyes were looking down at me. I realized that my head was on his chest. Feeling even more embarrassed, I lifted up my head. BAM! By accident slammed into Mr. Uzumaki's forehead. I closed my eyes and touch my forehead.

"Ouch," I cried.

"Ouch," Mr. Uzumaki spoke. I opened my eyes and saw that Mr. Uzumaki was hurting as well. Then he rolled off the bed and hit his head again.

"Naruto," I spoke. I ran over to the bedside and saw him on the floor.

He just looked and laughed. He wasn't worried about the bump on his forehead or even being embarrassed about rolling off the bed. He was always himself and I haven't seen him embarrassed yet. I wish I could be like that. He suppressed his laughter for a minute, "Why do you only say my first name, when you're in a panic." He sighed, "Never mind." He began to laugh again.

"Umm," I struggled to find the words. "How's your bump," I whispered.

He touched the bump, "Its fine Hinata."

"I have to check it just in case," I spoke.

"Alright then," He agreed. 

_THUMP! THUMP!_ My heart was accelerating as I reached my hand down to touch his head. His skin felt soft and smooth. I smiled as I felt the little bump that I created. Wow, I smiled created that. Suddenly I looked down and found his eyes watching me. He was watching me. I grasped for air and removed hand.

"I sorry," I apologized. Right as he was about to talk there was a loud BAM! I jumped off the bed and fell onto of Mr. Uzumaki. A loud groan forced my eyes opened and I realized that my head was on top of his chest. I froze in place as are eyes meet.

"Hinata," he spoke.

* * *

Temari POV

I was grasping for air. I had been fighting these frogs for hours. Man was I hungry, Hinata was suppose to bring food to are secret location, but that was two hours ago. Now I was forced to go on the lookout, since Tenten and Mai had already found themselves caught. Lord knows what Jiraiya is forcing them to wear or do.

_Hope it's not S&M_

So the only two left were me and Hinata. I needed to find Hinata before those toads did. I could only hope she was safe or hiding. I went downstairs to find another giant toad but this one had brown skin. He was unaware about my appearance, so I decided to perform a sneak attack. I jumped up and performed a wind slash. It knocked that stupid toad onto the hallway's floor. I whipped out my fan and force it to his throat. I could easily slash his entire throat and he recognized that. I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Speak," I ordered.

"Wwwwhat," he slurred. "I don't know anything." He lied.

"Tsk," I snickered. "You're lying to me; know tell me who you saw." I pressed up my fan against his throat.

"Naruto," he spoke. Then I noticed the huge droplets of water in his eye, "Please don't kill me."

Now we were getting some answers. I smiled, "Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in that room," He pointed to the last room at the end of the hall.

"Good," I released him. Then I glared, "Don't even think about attacking me or else I'll kill you." I guess my evil glared worked, since he disappeared back to his world. I smiled to myself, I was just too good. So I walked to the room and notice it was locked, so I unlocked the door.

I stepped inside the room, "Naruto," I called. But as I walked closer to bed, I realized that Hinata was on top of Naruto. I froze in place and felt the urge to laugh. I found Hinata; she was with Naruto so of course she was fine. But one thing that didn't sit well was the position of these two.

"Temari," they called.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed Reading! So how did you like it? Oh thanks for all your questions! ^_^

Always Writting,

Sapphire

;3


	18. The Outrage

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for the really late update. I have been having some family problems. But don't worry everything got settled down now. Thank you for waiting this long, so I decided to add more writing to this chapter. I understand if your upset with me. :(

Enjoy the Chapter XD

* * *

Temari POV

"_One day Temari, those two are going to date," Shikamaru's voice spoke._

"_Right now I doubt that, since she's still little shy around him."_

"_Trust me, they'll make their move soon enough." _

One day but I didn't think this day would happen so fast. Damn you Shikamaru for having a correct insight. Geez, what am I going to do? Did they do it, but wait a minute they're still in clothes. Oh maybe she gave him a hand job, but I doubt that since Hinata wasn't raise like that. BUT THAT DOSEN'T EXPLAINS WHY SHE'S UNTOP OF HIM! "Temari," They called. Hinata removed herself from Naruto's chest and stood up. Naruto lifted himself up, I couldn't help but stared. They both had bruises on their foreheads, so this meant they were doing something. Now the question was what is that something?

"Naruto," I growled. "Explain." They both stood in front of me. Clothes were still on and nothing was backwards. So nothing extremely nasty happen. I could only hope.

He shivered, "It's not what you think."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes," he spoke. "By accident we both fell asleep on-". He didn't finish since I took out a mini fan from my pocket and hit him.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" I yelled.

Slowly a bump began to rise on Naruto's head. "Temari!" He yelled back. "It's not like 'that', we just." He bit his lip trying to find the right word. " a nap." He finished his sentence. "So nothing happen."

"Nothing," I spoke with disbelief.

He gulped, "Well to be exact."

"Naruto," I growled. I hit him again with my fan.

"What did you do?" he yelled.

"Temari," Hinata called.

Oops almost had forgot about Hinata. She's always so quiet, been focusing on Naruto too much. But just have to remember it takes two to tango.

"This wasn't Mr. Uzumaki's fault," She spoke. "This was all mine faults." Taking the blame, so they must had done something.

"Would you be so kind to explain what happen?" I asked sweetly.

"Hey Temari," Naruto shouted. "You weren't nice to me."

All I did was glare and that made him shut up really quick. I wasn't in the mood to listen to him. "Temari, it's true what Mr. Uzumaki said." She spoke. "Nothing bad happen.." She paused for a second. "Well..I..kind.a..of," She started to struggle with her words.

"You can do," I encourage.

"I bumped into his forehead and he fell off the bed." She started to poke at her finger while looking down at the floor. "I wanted to go check on him, but I slipped of the bed and landed unto Mr. Uzumaki."

"Oh that's all," I smiled.

"Why didn't you say so."

"Cause you were jumping to crazy conclusions," Naruto yelled.

I hit him with my fan again, "I wasn't talking to you."

* * *

Naruto POV

Damn Temari, she gave me two new bumps on top of my head. Now she was tugging me across the room, so we could have a private talk. She released me from her grip and told in front of me. She turned back for a second to make sure she put enough distance between us and Hinata. Then she directed her attention back toward me. I could see the anger dancing within her eyes, which only meant she was still mad.

"Temari listen," I whispered.

"No," she whispered back angrily."Listen to me, I believe what Hinata has said for now. But now that if this EVER catch you two like that again, I'll personally kick your ass then tell Neji." I felt my whole body turned stiff, but I manage to give a nodded. She continued, "Glad we understand that, but know if you were to date her, then I might be fine with that." She smiled. Was she implying something?

If we were to date each other, what would happen? This made me wondered, since right now we are still in the friend phrase…right? "Naruto," irritated whispered called. I looked up at Temari, "Sorry."

"Don't you say 'sorry' yet; you're still in a storm of trouble." She hissed. "This whole mess with Jiraiya has to end NOW!" She demands.

"Temari, I have already tried to stop him. But that's the reason why I got locked in this room."

"Try harder, cause Mai and Tenten are still on the run or capture." I could see her anger growing larger within her eyes, so this only meant more pain and suffering for me.

I sighed, "Would you like it, if we all went out to search for them?"

" Then I'll get capture, no thanks Naruto."

I sighed it's like arguing with a brick wall. How does Shikamaru handle her? "Well do you have any better suggestions?"

"I do," she was quick to reply. "You go look for them and we'll wait here."

"That's not fair," I argued.

"Life's not fair, so quit your whining."

"Temari," I spoke.

"Naruto," she spoke.

We were going nowhere, until Hinata came up and pulled on Temari's shirt. "Temari," she called. "I don't fell so go-," I notice her voice was much lower than before. Her face looked a bit pale and her eyes seemed to be a gray color. Her body was waving back and forth.

"Temari, catch Hinata." I ordered. Suddenly Hinata passed out right in Temari's arms. I sigh of relief escaped my lips, since Hinata didn't crash unto the floor. Temari gave a little shake to Hinata,

"Hinata?" She called but got no looked up at me with worried eyes, "What happen?"

"I don't know." Hinata was perfectly fine waiting on the bed before, but now she was passed out.

"Great," Temari mumbled. "We need Mai, she would know what to do." "

We could go look for her," I spoke.

I saw Temari juggle her options, "Well we could do that, but what about all the guard toads outside. I can't fight with Hinata in my arms."

I smiled, "You're looking at the next Hokage, so leave all the fighting to me."

"Ha," she gave a false laugh. "That's really funny, since you got yourself thrown into this room."

"Hey," I spoke. "That only happens since I was caught off guard."

"Whatever you say," she spoke. "Now let's get moving, cause I'm hungry." Temari careful removed Hinata from her arms and placed unto her back. She course needed my help to perform this task. After Hinata was settle, we moved out of the room and into the hallways. Everything seemed was quite, which seemed a bit peculiar. I had never known Jiraiya's home to be quiet with girls being inside. "Something smells delicious," Temari spoke.

I couldn't tell you the exacted smell, since it was a range of foods. So we both decided to follow our noses, which took us down the hall and to our left. We stopped for a minute to check out the area. No one in sight, but I couldn't focus too much, since my stomach began to roar with hunger. I wanted to ask myself, why I didn't notice these two sliver doors when I came down stairs, but that was a passing thought as I pushed the door and stepped into a kitchen. This was a very large kitchen, since it was set up with two classics refrigerators, counter tops oven, then there were cabinets above, and in the center was Mai.

"Mai," Temari called.

As she turned around, my eyes fell wide open,…all cause of her outfit. My eyes were glued to Mai, as my body froze in place. She was dressed in all white, but that's only the beginning, since she wore a bikini and a apron and that's all. Well she did have her hair in a ponytail and a white bow on top. But if this counter wasn't in my way, I could see her entire outfit. Wait, why am I looking still? Mai glanced at us and froze in place, "Temari," she spoke. "Naruto,..what are you doing in here?" She looked surprised.

Quickly Temari rushed out from behind me, "Mai, I need you to look at Hinata."

Mai noticed that Hinata and rushed over, "What happen?"

She started to examine Hinata as Temari noticed her outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?" Temari asked.

Mai continued to examine Hinata, "Um, Hinata seems to have a minor case of low blood sugar, if you give her something to eat and drink, she'll be fine." She pointed to a small table across from the kitchen area, "I made some food, so fell free to start eating and I'll go get some drinks."

Temari glared at Mai, "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm wearing apron," Mai spoke as she stood up. "Now I'll be getting you guys something to drink." Her voice was stiff as her eyes turned a violet.

Temari stood up as well, "You agreed to it didn't you." I could hear the anger in her voice, but Mai didn't stopped. "Mai what did he give you?" She yelled. Suddenly I got a terrible feeling in my gut. I think that they are about to fight. Mai walked out the kitchen with a tray of drinks. She walked over to me and handed me a drink, then gave me a wink. Oh great, Mai was planning something. As she turned a rounded she went over to Temari and handed her a drink. Then she careful pinched opened Hinata's mouth and pour in some juice. After finishing the whole drink, a soft moan escaped Hinata's lips.

"She'll be waking up soon, so put her at the table." Mai spoke. Temari nodded and placed Hinata down on a chair at the table. I brought myself over and sat next to Hinata. All I could do was stare at the food right in front of me. Mai brought over two plates and placed them in front of me, "Here you go Naruto, please make sure to feed Hinata, cause I have to have a chat with Temari outside the kitchen."She smiled.

"Alright," I replied.

"Good then we're off," She spoke and walked with Temari outside the kitchen.

* * *

Narrator Pov

The girls stepped outside the kitchen and went into the hallways. Temari crossed her arms around her chest, just waiting for an explanation. Mai sighed, "I know this looks bad."

"Bad isn't the word I would use, it's more like terrible!" Temari yelled. "Just look at that outfit, your only wearing a bikini top and apron!" She pointed at the heart shape apron, which tied around the back of Mai's back and waist. The apron was a tad short since it stopped at her mid-thigh.

"Temari, will you please calm down," Mai suggested.

"Not when you're wearing that," Temari growled.

Mai shrugged, "I can't since it's my uniform."

"You're UNIFORM!" She yelled.

Mai sighed, "Yes, now listen to me. If you agree to Jiraiya's little pageant, he'll pay you a decent amount of ryos and give you a couple of rewards." Mai gave a devilish smile, "He offered me six months without Kiba's mom in the village and threw in one million ryo."

Temari felt her mouth drop, "WHAT!" She exclaimed."One thousands ryos and all I have to do is agree to his pageant." Mai nodded, "Alright I'm in."

"Good, cause the winner of the pageant gets one thousands ryos." Mai spoke.

"Well I guess I'll be claiming that one thousands ryo." Temari bragged.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but anyways we should get back to Naruto and Hinata."

"Oh Mai, I have something to tell you about Naruto and Hinata."

Temari began to tell Mai about the earlier situation. Mai laughed throughout the whole story, since she always thought those two had thing for each other. Temari on the hand thought they were still too younger, but Mai pointed out she's the oldest. Then Mai wondered if leaving them in the kitchen was a good idea, which sent Temari running back inside the kitchen. Rushing into the kitchen, she saw that Hinata and Naruto eating at the table.

She sighed, "Hey Hinata, you feeling better?" She asked.

She smiled, "Much better."

Mai walked in and behind Temari, "That's good to hear, just don't skip anymore meal alright." She smiled.

Suddenly Hinata's face went red as she looked at Mai's clothes. "Um," she mumbled. "What happen to your clothes?" She asked.

Mai smiled, "Long story."

* * *

Hinata POV

So I have been at Jiraiya's house for a whole day. Now everything was sorta of fine, if you overlook the giant toads chasing me and my friends down. Then we all got divide when I left to find some food, by accident I got lost and went into a room and fell asleep. But when I woke up I found a beautiful face next to mine. All I could do was stare into Mr. Uzumaki's face. I wanted to touch his blonde hair, but he started to wake up. When his blue eyes gazes fell unto me, I started to panic. I sorta of panic in all the worst ways and this time I bumped heads with Mr. Uzumaki. The worst part about it, I bruised his forehead and fell on top of Mr. Uzumaki. Right as my heart was beating out of my chest; Temari came through the door and saw everything. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even move of Mr. Uzumaki. Sadly, Temari took the whole accident as a bad thing. She yelled at Mr. Uzumaki and even hit him, when everything was my fault. So I gathered all my courage and told Temari the truth, I expected her to be anger with me but she wasn't.

"Hinata," a voice spoke. My eyes found Temari waving her hand in front of my face. We had finally come to Jiraiya's office. We had matters to discuss with him, that's what Temari said. Temari touched the handle and slowly began to twist the knob. She gulped, "You ready?" I nodded my head and she opened the door.

"Welcome ladies," He greeted us from his desk. "I'm glad that you made it here." Temari seemed upset; since her hands were a crossed her chest and her eye glared hate beams at Jiraiya.

"Shut up already." She exclaimed. "I just want to make a deal and get out of her, before I beat you up."

He sighed, "You're no funny at all, but I guess it's time to get down to business." He gathered some papers from his desk and brought them over to me and Temari. "Please take a look at the rules of my pageant."

"What pageant," I asked.

He smiled, "Glad you ask Hinata. This is a pageant which is going to be dedicated to my newest book. Now all of the contests are all of you girls and the winner gets two million ryos." He gave me thumbs ups. "But know there will be people here to watch this contest." I nodded.

Temari snickered, "What kind of people?"

"I have only invited the kinds of people who have money and some fans of my books. Don't you worry I already invited your boyfriend." He smiled.

"You did what!" She yelled.

"Don't be angrily, there's going to be a ball at the end of your pageant and I know that you would love to dance with your man at a ball." He bumped his elbow with Temari's. "Can't you just see it, your man in a tuxedo waiting for you, so you two can dance."

Temari glance down at the stacks of paper, "Whatever, just tell us what else we have to do?" He clapped his hands together which startled me, "All you have to do is where all the outfits I picked for the pageant. Those outfits all fit under each of the categories down below." My eyes scanned each of the categories which were bathing suit, evening grown, costume, maid attire, and wow wear.

"What kind of categories are these." Temari demanded. "Better yet, what kind of pageant is this?"

He clapped again, "Two excellent questions. To answer your first question these are your standard pageant's categories. Now for the second question this pageant's name is Icha Icha's Pageant." He smiled.

Temari's face went pale as a ghost, "So you name this pageant after your sicko book!" She yelled. "I just don't understand how Mai could agree to this," she mumbled.

"Oh," He spoke. "If you flip to page three, you'll find out that all in the pageant gets one thousands ryo and a request."

I felt a little nervous, "So our request could be anything?"

"Yes, anything that I might be able to arrange with my power," He spoke.

"So all I have to do is agree to enter the pageant and then tell you my request." I spoke.

"Hm," He nodded. "So are you in?" He asked me.

I flipped through the pages, "I don't see anything else wrong with the rules and this sounds fun." I smiled as I looked up at Jiraiya and Temari.

"So I'm in." Temari sighed, "Well when you say it like that Hinata, then I'll have to agree so I can watch over all the girls. Plus I have to keep an eye on you." Her eyes were glaring at Jiraiya.

"Good," He spoke. "All you have to do is sign at the bottom of page five." He brought out to pens and we both signed away. "Alright!" He cheered. "Now it's time for you two go get changed in your new outfits."

"Wait what?" Temari asked. "Since your Naruto's maids, I have taken the liberty and gotten you girl's new outfits." He gave a devilish smile.

"Not like Mai's outfit," Temari spoke with wide open eyes. I felt my face turned red, since Mai's outfit from earlier was a bit short and open. I mean you could see her chest and almost her mid thigh. She was walking all over the kitchen in that outfit around Mr. Uzumaki.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Wait does that mean I have to walk around in that outfit near Naruto. Oh dear, this could be bad. I don't think I have enough courage to walk anywhere close to him. Aaah, what have I gotten myself into.

"Well not actually like Mai, but don't you worry. Cause I know you'll look absolutely sexy in these outfits." He gave us a wink as he took our papers. "Now don't you worry, I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning for the photo shot."

"WHAT!" Temari yelled. "You're an evil low pervert!"

"Now you're mad, but now you signed those papers." He spoke to Temari. "Well you needed to hurry and change before dinner. Besty could you hurry in here and take these girls to the changing room." Suddenly the same green female toad with the pink bow on the back and bright pink lipstick came through the doors. I didn't notice her at all until I saw her hands come and grab Temari. At first Temari kicked the toad to tried to break free but that didn't work.

"Don't hurt Besty," He spoke. "She's doing her job. Now I'll see you to at dinner." He waved bye.

Besty bent over to me, "Come along Ms. Hinata, we must get you two change before dinner."

I nodded my head and followed Besty out the office's door. I followed Besty upstairs to a room, which we entered. There were rows of clothes everywhere in the room. At the far back of the rooms where mirrors and changing stations. Also we bumped into Tenten, who was trying on some clothes. "Tenten," I called.

She put down some of the clothes in her hands and came over, "Hey guys." She smiled, "So you guys agreed to the pageant as well?" I nodded. "This is going to be so much fun." I could see all the excitement in her eyes. "Oh Temari," I glanced up at Temari who was still in Besty's hand. Temari had given up trying to fight Besty, but you tell she was upset, since she was frowning. "Oh not having fun Temari," Tenten mumbled.

"Tenten," I spoke. "What were you doing?"

She smiled, "Trying on some clothes." She pointed to the racks of clothes on her sides, " I don't feel like putting on my uniform, so I been trying on some clothes."

"A uniform?" I asked.

"Yeah uniform, but it looks like the ones from Naruto's house." She explained.

"With a few adjustments," Temari mumbled.

Tenten ignored Temari's comment and continued, "Would you like to see them?" She asked. I was about to answer until my stomach growl. My normal first reaction would be staring at the normal and try to hide the blush on my cheeks, but I didn't. I stood there with a giant smile on my face. We all laughed and agreed it was time for some dinner.

* * *

Naruto POV

So it's finally dinner time and everyone back together. Some of us aren't getting along, for example Temari and Jiraiya. She's still upset about the whole pageant, but on the other hand Jiraiya excited about the pageant. He keeps babbling about all the things he has planned out, while we all eat. But then again he could just be drooling, since Mai is walking around in one of his outfits. At first it was hard not to stare at Mai, but I kept telling myself that's she's a friend. Plus I knew Kiba would kill me, if he found out that I was staring at his girl. Geez, it's a hard life for a guy. I mean a guy can't help but look at a girl with noticing her chest or waist. This only happen causes its guy's nature…right? I sighed, who I am kidding.

I look up from my empty plate and find myself looking at Hinata. She was just now finishing her strawberry tart. She bite into her strawberry and started to chew, but she had some whipped cream on her face. "Pssh Hinata," I whispered.

I wanted to avoid the others from hearing me, since what happen this afternoon. The horrors of being misjudge. Jiraiya had excellent timing since he gotten himself into a fight. Temari was up shouting something about Jiraiya brining his fantasy to life with them. Tenten and Mai were the referees, who would stop the fight at any time of danger. I turned back to Hinata, who had just finished off her strawberries.

"Hey Hinata," I whispered. She looked up at me and smile. There it was the whipped cream on her cheek. I pointed to my cheek, "You have something on your face." I told her. She gave me a puzzled looked, so I figured she couldn't hear me. So I carefully stood up from my chair and walked over to Hinata's seat.

"Mr. Uzumaki," she spoke.

"I guess you couldn't hear," I paused as I took my finger a scooped off the whipped cream. "But I wanted to tell you that you had whipped cream on your face." I smiled as I whipped the whipped cream unto a napkin.

Her entire face went red, "Oh sorry about that," She spoke. "This is so embarrassing," she mumbles.

"There's nothing wrong with some whipped cream on the face." I joked. "You know, how about I walk you back to your room?" I asked.

"Alright," She agreed to it.

I had to talk to Hinata about something. I know she would be the main one worrying about me, if I just vanished. So I was going to tell her night. We walked in silence as we left the noisy kitchen and went up stairs. "Um Hinata," I spoke first breaking the silence. She looked up at me, as we stood in front of room's door. "I'm sorry about today; I know you thought we were going to have a regular day at Jiraiya's house. I didn't," I pause and found her blue eyes still looking at me. "Except everything being so crazy."

"I didn't mine," she whispered softly.

"But I didn't know that Jiraiya was serious about this pageant stuff and I'm sorry that you had agreed to that."

She smiled, "I think this pageant is going to be fun."

I was shocked at first; she was excited about this pageant. Well maybe Jiraiya not doing a bad thing after all. "Well I could only hope." I was ready to say goodnight and let her head to bed until it hit me. "Oh Hinata, before I say 'goodnight', I wanted to let you know that I won't be here tomorrow morning."

Her eyes flew wide open, "Why not?" "I'm going to be away on training. Jiraiya says that I might be done before Friday, which is the day of your pageant." I replied.

"So you won't see me in my cute outfit," She sounded a bit disappointed.

I smiled, "You don't have to be in any special outfit for me, cause I already know that your beautiful." I smiled.

Her face turned red and her eyes fell down to the floor. Her fingers started poking at each other and I wondered did I say something wrong? "Thanks," She whispered.

"Anytime Hinata, well I know it's late. So goodnight Hinata."

"Goodnight N-a-r-u-to," She struggled with my name once again, but at least she said my name.

* * *

Please Review! Sorry for the long wait!

Sorry again,

Sapphire. :(


	19. The Question

A/N: Sooo I'm back in town and I found out that my brother hasn't been posting my chapters. I'm soooo sorry to all my readers about this happening. I play soccer for college and I'm always on the road, so it's harder now in school to publish now then it was in the summer. Good thing there's a break for soccer, so I can upload these chapters. Sorry again, thanks for reading. Please send in reviews!

P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

10.10.10

XD

* * *

Hinata POV

Today was our first photo shoot and I was excited. Right now, I was getting my makeover done by Betsy the Toad. Right now we working on holidays and currently we're on December. I'm an elf with Tenten, but both our outside are different. My outfit is a navy and white striped dress with navy stockings, compared to Tenten's red and white dress with white stockings. Plus we this a cute little hat with a bell.

"Alright Hinata," Betsy spoke. "Your makeup is finished." Now the seat underneath spun forward and I saw my reflection. This person in the mirror couldn't be me; she was wearing navy blue eye shadow and lipstick. Suddenly I felt tears appear in my eyes, cause I realized that person in the mirror was me.

"Hinata," Betsy spoke. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. Betsy probably noticed the tears gathering in my eyes.

I shook my head, "No I'm fine, it just." I paused for a minute and felt more tears arising, "I look so beautiful," I choked out.

I felt Betsy slide her arms around my shoulders. "Hinata, you have always been beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you." I sniffed a bit, to push back the tears. Suddenly Mr. Uzumaki's words flashed into my head, "_ I already know that your beautiful." _My entire face turned red, cause I had already had this conversation with Mr. Uzumaki.

"Oooh," Betsy spoke. "Did I use too much blush?"Before I had time to answer, she took my hand, "Oh well, we need to hurry to the photo shot area." I slid out from the chair and followed Betsy, who was jumping toward the exit. She opened the door for me, and then I went outside. For now we were taking all of the pictures outside, but there was snow on the ground. Then to my surprise snowflakes started fall from the sky, but its summer. In front of my eyes there was a trail of candy canes, which lead to a mountain of gifts. I found myself get exciting, and then on accident I ran toward all the gifts.

My hands reached into the pile and picked out a purple gift, suddenly a click noise appeared. I turned to find a toad holding a camera; he was taking pictures of me. Quickly I lifted up the gift and blocked my face.

"Don't cover your face," Jiraiya's voice appeared. Slowly I removed the gift and found Jiraiya and Betsy in front of me, well not really, since they kinda of far. But still I could see Jiraiya sitting in a chair, "Hinata, just be yourself." He spoke.

"But how?" I asked.

"Just keep playing around," He directed, but I froze in place. "Add some more snow," he yelled.

_Snow, _I repeated. Then suddenly the sky turned gray and little white specks fell, it was snowing. The air around me wasn't cold at all, everything was perfect.

"Hinata," a voice called. I turned around and found a camera clicking away.

"That's an excellent pose," Jiraiya called out.

"Hinata," Tenten called, and then she appeared right in front of me. She had the same outfit, but her colors are red and white. "Loving the ears," she commented.

I giggled, "Thank you." She gave a faint nod, which caused her hat to jingle. Suddenly I noticed the camera clicking again and froze in place.

"Don't look at the camera," Tenten whispered and caught my attention. "Just forget about the camera and come enjoy this snow," she offered a hand. Slowly I took her hand and she pulled me unto the ground. She laughed as we hit the soft snow, and then opened her arms out. "Come on let's make snow angels."

"Snow angels?" I questioned.

She turned to her side, "Wait, you don't know what a snow angel is?"

I shook my head, "No, I wasn't allowed to go outside very often. My father was always very strict on me."

I can still recall the time, as I stood on my chair staring outside my window. Always wondering what season could bring.

* * *

"_Mommy," a five year old Hinata spoke._

"_Yes dear," A woman with long blue hair answered. She was sitting on the floor, just watching the child in front of her. Hinata was on her toes looking through a window. "What are you doing Hinata?" She asked._ "_I'm looking at the white blanket," She answered._

_ "It's covering all the grass."_ _The woman chuckled as she rose to her feet. As she stood up, her kimono quickly attached itself to her huge stomach. Taking her time, she finally reached Hinata and looked out the same window. "That's snow darling."_ _Hinata turned a rounded and found her mother's sky blue eyes. Her mother gave her daughter a soft smile and waited for her responds._

_ "Snow?" She questioned._

_She nodded, "Yes snow, it's just frozen water."_

"_Frozen water?" This confused the young child._

"_Yes that's," she stopped in mid sentence and began to cough. Quickly her coughs turned violent as she struggled to breath._

"_Mommy," Hinata cried as she watched her mother struggle for air. Quickly some guards and Hinata's father rushed into the room. They all carefully took Hinata's mother off the ground and left the room quickly. Tears streamed downed Hinata's cheeks, and so her father carefully came to her side._ "_Mommy is going to be fine; it's all this snow's fault." He informed her, "The cold is making her sick, so I want you to remain from the windows."_ _So that was the last time, Hinata ever saw snow._

_

* * *

_

Hinata POV

"Hinata," Tenten called out.

I nodded, "Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment."

"A moment," She stated. "I called your name about five times."

I gave frown, "Sorry."

"Don't be, you were deep in thought." Tenten was right, I was deep within thought. I guess being in the snow, has got me wondering again. My ears picked up the sound of something crushing against the snow, so I glanced over to my side and found a pair of red flats.

"Hey Mai, I found them." Temari's voice yelled. Lifting up my head, I found Temari standing in front of me. She wore her costume, which was a unique red dress and had a giant bow in front. So Temari had to be a present. "You're a present right?" I asked.

Temari entire face went blank, "Yes, I'm the present."

Tenten smiled, "So Temari, your looking great as a present. Just want to open you up."

"Aren't you funny," Temari's voice held a bitter tone.

Suddenly Mai appeared behind Temari, "Are those snow angels?" Slowly lifting myself off the ground, I replied, "Yeah, those are snow angels, but mine looks terrible." I glanced over to my spot and saw a body print in the snow.

"It's a spot," I mumbled.

"It looks cute," Mai spoke. I glanced over to Mai and noticed her outfit. Now Mai's outfit was unique, since she had white hair and a brown dress, which was decorated with big white buttons, then curvy white lines border the edges of the entire dress. Now I couldn't tell what Mai was.

"Hey," Tenten greeted. "I see that you guys are finally in your outfits." A sheepish grin grew along her face, "So Temari, your looking great as a present. Just want to open you up."

Temari glared, "Don't start with jokes."

"Please don't," Mai spoke. "She's a bit cranky about her outfit, so try not to get on her bad side." She pleaded with Tenten, as she rose to her feet.

"Ladies, please settle down," Jiraiya spoke through a microphone. "I'm trying to bring all the men's fantasies to reality, but I can't when you guys are looking all upset."

"WHAT!" Temari demanded.

"Cover her ears," Mai instructed Tenten and she did quickly. All of the sudden I saw Temari shouting something and Mai at her side trying to calm her down. I think Jiraiya was laughing, but couldn't here. After a couple of minutes, my hearing was return.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?" Tenten questioned.

I shook my head, "Alright good, just know Temari had to let off some steam. But now it's time to have our photo shot."

"Yeah photo shot," Mai spoke.

"Hm," Temari replied.

"Alright, what are we suppose to do?" I asked.

"Easy we pose and smile for the camera," Tenten spoke. Tenten scooped up some snow and threw it directly in the air. All the snow split up into tiny snowflakes and we all smiled. I watched in delight as pieces of snow fell into my hair. So my first photo shot was fun, as we continued to play in the snow. I could only hope that my mother was looking down at me. _Hey mother. I understand the meaning of snow now._

_

* * *

_

Hinata POV

Here I was outside on the patio, just staring into the dark back yard. I couldn't believe that this now empty lot was once covered in snow. I wondered if Mr. Uzumaki was having a peaceful evening, like me. I sighed if only he could have been here today. "Hinata?" At first I turned a rounded thinking it was Naruto, but it was Mai. She probably got out of bed, since she wore white nightgown. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Oh," I replied, "Just looking at the stars."

She approached me and took a glance up at the stars. "Really?" She questioned. "Cause it looks like you're thinking."

I felt my heart pound quickly. Did she know that I was thinking about Mr. Uzumaki? I gulped, "No just looking up at the stars."

"Hm, I suppose it's a good night for star gazing." She studied. "Hey, I have a question for you." She glanced my way, "What are you doing for the WOW wear?"

"WOW wear?" I questioned.

She chuckled, "Guess that answer my question. WOW wear is a part of the pageant, where we are supposed to show off being creative."

"Oh alright, but how does this involve us?"

She smiled and her teeth seemed like their own miniature stars. "Let's combine forces and do our WOW wear together."

"Together," I repeated. She graded up my hands and held them together.

"Yes, I'm so glad you have agreed. Here's our theme let's be Water Goddess and perform a water ritual." I guess I did agree without say, 'yes', but I know it would be easier to do this together than alone.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

She flashed her smile again, "Glad you asked, I'll show you the first part. But first we needed to move over toward a pond or some water." She looked back and forth searching for some kind of water source in the pitch black backyard.

"Wait, let me check." I closed my eyes and summoned my Byakugan. I found a small pond a few yards from the patio. "Mai, I have found a pond. It's only a few yards from here."

She smiled, "Alright let's go." Instantly Mai released my hand and ran into the darkness of the night. "Come on Hinata, I found the pond." She yelled. I ran through the darkness and found her standing on top of the water. Even though it was nightfall, I could clearly see Mai.

She turned my direction, "Watch me, this is going to be our routine dance." For a moment, I noticed the spike within Mai's charka flow. Gracefully she spun in a circle and slowly brought a hand toward the water. Her fingers slowly cupped up water and brought it up toward her face, that's when she blew the water and it exploded into droplets of water. Each droplet stood in mid-air and Mai stopped her spinning and glance directly at me. She smiled as her hand touch a droplet and she slowly started to descend down into the pond. Each of the droplets came together and followed Mai, as she completely sank into the water.

"Mai," I cried out. Right as I ran to the edge of the pond, she jumped out of the water. Droplets of water twinkled beside her. Mai gave a finally spin as she landed unto the ground.

"There," she spoke, even though she was breathing hard. "Did you enjoy the performance?" She asked. She gave me a smile, even though she was still struggling for air. She had used a lot of charka for that single performance.

"That was wonderful Mai, but you used a lot of your charka."

She nodded her head, "I know, don't be worried. I'm the one who used a lot of charka this morning and doing this only made me even more drained." Then she slowly Mai collapsed to her knees and I ran over by her side.

"Are you positive?" I asked. I put my hand on her shoulder and noticed that she wasn't wet at all. Completely dry, "Mai, we should head over back to the patio."

She shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine." Her breathing was normal again and her charka flow started to pick back up. "Don't look so worried."

"I'm not," I mumbled. "I'm just amazed on how fast you recovered."Looking down directly at her, "Is that normal?" I whispered.

She smiled, "Yes, but that nothing compared to Naruto."

My eye flew wide opened, "Mr. Uzumaki has this same ability?"

She gave a faint shrug, "Hmm, so tell me about you and Mr. Uzumaki." I felt my heart start to race with just the mention of his name. "Oh are you blushing?" She asked and I quickly turned away.

"You are blushing, so you do like Naruto," she gave a giggle. "its fine Hinata, I won't tell anyone, so won't you please turn around."

I slowly turned backed around and poked at my fingers. "What..wa.s..it like . Kiba?" I asked.

"Me and Kiba," She paused. "Well it was extremely difficult. At first I didn't know how to tell him, that I liked him. So I went through a phrase of being completely shy, until he asked me. You know what I did?" She asked. I shook my head and she continued, "I kissed him, I guess that happen, caused I had been waiting for so long."

"You ki-sssed him," I struggled with the word 'kiss.'

"Yep, and we have been dating for three years now." She smiled. Mai was truly happy with being with Kiba and I could see it in her smile.

"So you're truly happy with Kiba?" I asked.

Now Mai slowly lifted herself off the ground and offered me a hand. I took a hold of her hand and she smiled, "I'm in love with Kiba and I'm the happiest girl in the world." I could see her confidence as she spoke about Kiba. So was this was love. I was pulled to my feet and she stood next me.

"So that's love," I mumbled.

Mai turned a rounded, "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly wanting to avoid any questions.

"If you say so, but anyways I approve of you." She gave me a wink.

"Approve of me?" I questioned.

"Yes, I approve of you, so go after Naruto. I know what you guys did in that room." She replied. I grasped for a minute and felt entirely embarrassed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She laughed as she walked into the darkness of the backyard, "Night Hinata, see you in the morning." If Mai knew, that meant Tenten knew too. What am I going to do? I can't supposedly just tell him, that I like him right. Geez, this is truly complicated. I needed to talk to Mai about this again. I can't just make out with him..can I?

* * *

Narrator POV

The next day deep within the woods are Sakura and Ino walking along dirt path. There hawk is in the air directing them toward the location of Naruto's gang. But there's a bit of a problem, since the hawk has been circling a rounded the same spot for an hour.

"We are going nowhere," Ino spoke.

"Shut it," Sakura growled.

"I refuse," she yelled. "That hawk," she pointed to the bird, "has been going in the same circle for hours! Jiraiya has completely hidden his house."

"Ino enough," she growled.

Ino stilled continued, "Why did I even sign up for this job. I lost everything, for a man I barely see. Why did I, cause I was perfectly fine being one of Naruto's Maids."

"INO!" Sakura screamed. "Stop NOW! Ino froze dead in her tracks and shut her mouth. She knew that Sakura was upset now. Slowly Sakura walked up to Ino and stood directly in her face. Her normal green eyes were pitch black as angered dance within her eyes.

"I know that you're upset," her voice was surprising calm. "But don't you dare ever forget the reason we left Naruto's maid." She gave Ino a smile as she felt her confidence grow, "I'll remind you of our reason with a brief story."

* * *

A Couple of Months before Hinata's Arrival

Naruto used to have five maids, who were there to help him mange his house and financial stuff. Each of the girls, he truly respected and admired, but there was one who he was quiet founded of and her name was Sakura. He was head over heels for Sakura, but she refused to him, cause she loved his ex-best friend. But no matter how many time she said, 'no', it never stopped him. Sadly for Naruto, she was only using him to get closer to Sasuke. But Sasuke was Naruto's ex-best friend for doing some illegal within the black market. Even this action wouldn't stopped Naruto from searching for his friend. Currently Sakura was within Naruto's office going through some documents. She was pulling out some files within folders, searching for something in a hurry. The door of the office opened and Mai enter the room.

"Hey Naruto, I got some information for yo-," she stopped and found her eyes staring at Sakura. Quickly her eyes turned into glares, "What are you doing?"

"Just searching for a pile," she spoke.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Don't worry Mai; I have my orders from Naruto." She lied.

Giving a concern look, "Are you sure Sakura, cause I don't remember him saying anything this morning."

"Just ask Ino, I bet you, she remembers." She assured Mai.

"Alright, I'll ask her."

This was only the first of many signs that showed her distrust toward Naruto. Then came the day, when Sakura got her hands on a piece of valuable information. The information which would make her departs from Naruto forever, which was the information on Sasuke. Ino stood in the door way of Sakura's room.

"Hey you, in here?" She asked, as her handed opened up the door. The entire room was empty, beside a Sakura standing by the window. She held up a single piece of paper in her hands and smiled to greet her guest.

"Welcome," she spoke. "Close the door; I don't want the others to hear us." Carefully Ino did as instructed, "So what's your big plan?"

"I'm leaving, I found Sasuke's hide out for now." She informed her. "I'm leaving this dump to join Sasuke. I'm tired of these stupid girls and Naruto. He just keeps going on about being the next Hokage, when everyone knows that will never come true." She gave a grin, "I'll destroy him by leaving and I want to know, if you're in."

"Leaving huh?" Ino spoke. "Well I can't get let my rival get closer to the man I love, so count me end. Just know your giving up a lot for some bad guy, so are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive, let's go tell Mr. Uzumaki the news."

* * *

Present Day

"That's why we did it," She spoke. "I choose my path and I'll continue to stay on."

Ino shrugged her shoulders, "Well I can't let my rival, surpass me so what do we need to do?'

"We needed to get Hinata out of the picture fast," She ordered. "So let's hurry and find this place." Now deep inside Sakura was anger that could only be calmed by the capture of Hinata. She still had that image, of when she greeted Naruto and her at his apartment, and he seemed to have forgotten about her. Sakura won't allow anyone to forget her, after all she dumped him. The hawk above their head slowly descended down and landed unto Ino's shoulder.

"The hawk is tried, so I think we should take a rest."Ino informed her. "We'll rest for now," she spoke. "But I'll still continue, until I capture Hinata," she whispered.

* * *

Naruto POV

I have been training for three days straight with a bunch of toads. For some odd reason, I can't get Hinata out of my head. Every since I told her that I was leaving, I can't help but feel like I should be with her. Jiraiya can't be trusted with only girls. Why in the world did I leave? I sighed as I leaned back unto a tree, just taking a break before I start sparing with some more toads.

"Hey Naruto," a voice yelled. "Guys, I found him, he's underneath a tree." Who does this voice belong to? "Naruto, open your eyes already idiot." My eyes sprang opened and I saw Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kiba?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Got an invitation to some kind of pageant, it states that me and Akamaru are some kind of special guest. So I decided to come and this was the address. Guess what I'm not the only person got an invitation."

_Oh great_, I thought.

"Who else is here?" I asked. "The whole gang," He removed himself from my view and I saw the entire gang. There standing behind Kiba, was Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji. This isn't good, cause I bet all the girls don't know their boyfriends are here. Oh Jiraiya what are you trying to accomplish, cause this is going to be bad news. I gulped, for now I'll just pretend I don't have any clue about this whole pageant. Hey a least things can't get worst from here right?

"Where's my cousin?" Neji asked.

I gulped, everything just got worst.

* * *

Hinata POV

Three days until the pageant and I have been working on my WOW wear with Mai and doing plenty of photo shoots. Today I'm planning on working with Mai, so I can learn how to master moving water. Also I had some question about our early conversation. Cause my mind keeps wrapping around 'Kissing', 'Dating', and 'Naruto'. Mai was already at the pond waiting for me, so she waved. "Hey."

"I have to talk about K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I struggled with the word kiss.

She smiled, "You probably needed to ask the expert Temari."

* * *

Happy Birthday Naruto!

Hope you enjoyed Reading!

Please Review!

Sapphire :3

Send me any thoughts on what the pageant should be like.


	20. Missing You

Narrator POV

Luckily, Mai had saw Temari and Tenten walk into the back yard. So the girls decided to check the hidden places in the yard. As they descended further into the yard, the surroundings started to change into a forest area. Medium sizes trees stood on thick grass, and then strange markings appeared on some of the trees. Suddenly a noise of clacking metal arose in the air, and the girls had found Temari and Tenten. They were practicing something, since Temari was pinned against a tree blindfolded. Temari was perfectly still as Tenten threw a small bladed toward her head. At first Hinata gave out a small shriek, since she thought Temari's life was endanger.

"Hinata, don't worry just watch." Mai advised.

Still feeling a bit distraught, she watched as the blade was deflected by an invisible force and landed directly into the ground. Temari giggled as Tenten walked over to her and undid the blindfolded. "Hey," Temari spoke. "What's up guys?"

"Hinata wants to talk with you," Mai smiled.

"Oh," Temari replied. "About what, I'll answer anything."

Hinata gulped as she felt nerves start to rise. Staring down at the grass, she thought it was an easier way to avoided asking the questions.

Until Temari spoke, 'It's alright Hinata, we are all friends here." Those words of encouragement, caused Hinata to lifted up her head and find her friends smiling in front of her.

"Alright," she mumbled. "Um, I was wondering what you were doing for WOW wear."

Mai sighed, "Hinata." Feeling a tad disappointed, since Hinata still showed signs of shyness. She thought that Hinata was finally coming out of her shell and be herself in front of them, but Mai could see it was going to take some more time.

"Well I'm actually doing a routine with Tenten," Temari smiled. "We are doing a human target, which involves both our skills as ninjas."

"But how did that blade evaded your forehead?" She asked.

"Great question," Tenten stepped in. "This is my favorite part to explain, since it deals with the natural wind force." There was a hint of excitement in Tenten voice as she continued, "Temari can summon wind, but it's invisible to the naked eye. So naturally all my blades fall to the ground even through it's a hundred percent steel." All her excitement made her eyes sparkle as she thought about their performance. "The name for this is the Danger Act, doesn't bring goose bumps to your skin" She asked as she looked up at Hinata's face. "I know the name is cheesy, but I can assure that I will be throwing almost every kind of weapon. For example I'll start off with a bamboo sword, a steel blade, battle axe, and even mini knives." She continued to name other weapons to Hinata.

"Oh no," Mai whispered to Temari. "She's in that weird weapon trance." Her eyes still remained to Tenten, who was still chatting about all those weapons. "We should do something, like change the topic."

Temari took a glance to her right, "What do you have in mind?"

She smiled, "Boys that was the original plan, until Hinata got all shy on me."

Returning her glance toward Tenten, "I figure something was up, so you think she wants to make a move on Naruto?"

Mai smiled, "That's what I'm hoping for."

Temari nodded her head, "Alright let's change the topic."

"Tenten," Mai called. "That was an excellent description of all those weapons. I can't wait to see it in action."

"Oh thanks Mai, but I not done yet." She replied.

Temari turned to her left and covered Tenten's mouth."Yes you are, cause we don't needed the competition knowing everything about our routine. Understand?" Tenten took a glance up and saw Temari's angrily expression. Feeling a tab frighten Tenten nodded in agreement an shut up."Alright thank you Tenten."

"Hey Temari," Mai poked at her sided. "You want to know what Hinata really wanted to talk about" She asked.

"She wants to know more about boys."

Hinata's entire face went red, "It's not true."

"Tsk, tsk you shouldn't lie to your friends Hinata." Mai spoke. "It's written all over your face and we are going to have this talk."

"Oh come on Hinata, this topic is going to be fun." Tenten encouraged her.

"Either way we are having this conversation, so let's go back to the house." Temari ordered Hinata.

So everyone started to back their ways back to the house, so they could all talk about boys. Evenly through Hinata seemed less pleased with the entire situation, she remained silent and went back to the house. The girls decided to pick a bedroom, where they checked for any hidden cameras or microphones and then they locked the door. They all sat on the king size bed and gathered around each other in a circle. Most of their eyes were on Hinata to see how she was going to deal with this topic. So far she still remained quiet, but that wasn't going to stop Temari.

"So let's start about the philosophy about boys and men." Temari began. "First of all boys and men aren't the same thing, since one is immature while the other one is grown. Now that we are grown women here, we all deserve grown and respectable men." Mai and Tenten gave a nodded as Hinata watched their movement. "But sadly there aren't enough grown men out there, but you can find them since they have certain traits."

"Umm, what kind of traits?" Hinata asked.

Temari smiled since she was getting engaged in the conversation. "Good question and that all depends on their behavior. You don't want to get stuck with a lazy guy, who only likes taking naps and barely working. So be on the lookout for that lazy trait, cause it's extremely hard to change a guy, when he's already in that state." Her fingers turned to fist as she realized she was describing Shikamaru. She sighed, "But don't worry because if a guy truly likes you he'll change to suit the relationship better."

"Good point Temari, but I don't think Hinata gets the whole 'liking' part." Tenten had noticed the confusion on Hinata's face. "So liking a guy, means you want to be more than friends. For example your body will start responding differently toward him than anyone else, like you may experience a racing heart, flushed face, and even butterflies in the stomach." Hinata knew she had experienced that multiple times when she was alone with Naruto. These were the signs of her stepping into liking Naruto. But she still didn't know how to handle it, everything seemed so new to her.

"So dose liking a guy make this reaction come frequently?" She asked.

"Well it depends on how much you like him, cause it could happen all the time if you like that guy a lot." Hinata nodded her head. "Hm, it's like when I started liking Neji, I slowly experienced those signs, but it wasn't until I, myself realized that I liked him. So no matter how many times, someone says you're right for a person, you won't truly know unless you know for yourself."

"I agree with that," Mai spoke. "Guess it's my turn." She paused and looked at everyone's eyes. Once she found her topic, she smiled, "Now once you got the guy, you have to make sure he gives you attention. Attention is something you have to crave from your guy, that means if you flirt then he flirts back."

Temari noticed Hinata's confuse expression, "Explain flirting Mai."

Mai smile, "That's not my area, since you're the Queen of Flirtation."

Tenten chuckled, "She's got you there."

"Shut it," Temari tossed a pillow over a Tenten. "Now flirting is a signal in a hidden way to get the guy to notice you. Is this all making sense Hinata?" She asked.

"Not really," she spoke softly.

Now all the girls looked at each other and then Hinata, they knew it was going be a long girl talk. Hinata still feeling confuse, knew that she was in the right hands. Everyone got closer together and continue their stories.

* * *

Narrator POV

Sadly Naruto was wishing he was somewhere else, besides hiding behind some trees. All the guys were hunting down Naruto, since he gave their girlfriends away to Jiraiya. A sigh of frustration escaped his lips, which gave his location away to Kiba. Finally after an hour of searching his location was revealed, so no it was time for the attack. Neji and Kiba were covering the ground, while Shikamaru peered down from the trees.

"Attack!" Shikamaru yelled as he fell from a tree branch. "He's on the far left sided of the center tree."

"Damn", Naruto mumbled as he jumped out from behind the tree.

Kiba started sprinting toward Naruto, while Shikamaru jumped down from the tree and summoned his shadow. Now Neji kept slowly to the ground, just waiting for his perfect moment to strike Naruto. Naruto sighed as he got ready to fight them, his handed started to form his favorite hand signal, until a gigantic smoke cloud appeared in front of everyone.

"Gentlemen please," a voice spoke. "Violence is never the answer." Slowly the smoke disappeared and Jiraiya appeared in the middle of the battle field. Everyone's attacks were put on hold, while they all stared at the man on the large toad. Jiraiya stood there smiling at all their pissed off faces, he was fool for coming, since they all wanted him died. Neji peered up from his location and felt his raged explode, so he decided to be the first to attack. Jumping to his feet, he sprinted toward Jiraiya, who seemed unaware about his present.

"Jiraiya," Neji growled. Taking a glance toward his left, he notices the enraged Neji sprinting his way. Stepping down from his toad, he slowly walked in the direction of Neji's attack. Anger dance within Neji's eyes as he came closer to Jiraiya. Neji's plan was to strike one of the pressure points in the legs or arms. Raising his hands in his normal attacking position, he threw his attack in action, but Jiraiya simply caught his entire hand.

"Now didn't I say violence is never the answer," he spoke. Neji glared directly at him, while everyone else slowly walked toward Jiraiya. "So let's put all of our differences aside, because I have come bringing you all some gifts." He smiled as he released Neji's hand. The toad beside him opened its mouth and there were four present along his tongue. "Go ahead," He spoke. "they are you're gifts."

* * *

Naruto POV

The moment I stepped closer to that toad's tongue and stared at an orange gift, something didn't feel right. Once I touched the gift, it felt like an normal present. It had orange wrapping paper with a yellow bow, so everything was normal so far. Now the question was what's inside of the gift. Taking a glance at everyone else, they were as puzzle as me. But I had to be the first one, since Jiraiya was my sensei. As I unwrapped the gift and took a peek inside there was a bunch of pictures. Just simple pictures with girls, each one of them seemed so happy.

I held up the pictures, "There only pictures."

Jiraiya nodded, "Of course they're pictures, what else would they be." There was about a thousand things, I could have named that he could have put in this box. "Now don't you see all their smiling faces?" He asked. I looked down at the picture in my hand and noticed all their smiles.

Each of the girls wore fancy kimono attire, which made them look like princess. Jewels or tiny tiaras decorate their head as their hair either was straight or curled to their shoulder. I couldn't tell if make-up was used, but everything about them seemed flawless. All of them looked stunning as they smiled in this picture.

"Now when was the last time, you saw the smile like that?" Jiraiya asked. None of us could answer, cause we haven't seen these smiles in a long time. "Not in awhile right? Well, I have news for all of you." He paused and took a breath. "Know how to treat a lady."

Then I realized Jiraiya was right, I haven't been treating them like ladies. Maybe I have been too caught up with other everything, and I haven't been paying the girls any attention. Lucky for me, I caught a break when Hinata had shown up by the house. She was an excellent distraction for everyone and brought us back together. I took another glance at the picture and found Hinata. Her hair was in a tight bun, while a tiny tear cover her forehead. Hinata look exactly like a princess. So the little lost princess, helped find everyone else's princess inside.

_Thanks Hinata, _I thought.

Picking my head up, I found all the guys gazing into their pictures. Jiraiya stood there proudly, as everyone looked up at him. He smiled, "If you want to see these smiles every day, you have to give you're ladies some attention and love. Each of those girls needed just a tad attention, all they really want from you could be a letter, a dozen rose, or even some chocolate."

"I guess you're right, " Shikamaru mumbled.

"Of course, I'm right." Jiriyia exclaimed. "I'm a professional when it comes down to women. There's nothing I don't know about women." This could actually be a fact since it's coming from Jiraiya. There's not a hot-spring within the area, who doesn't have Jiraiya's picture under 'Peeking Tom'. "Now gentlemen, I know you're tired of staring at those pictures." That's when Jiraiya held up some eccentric pictures.

Right before anyone could say anything, Neji had punched Jiraiya straight in the face. Jiraiya's body fell straight unto the grounded. Wow an instant KO. Geez, I'm never going to get Neji upset.

* * *

Hinata POV

We spent almost the entire day in that room, just talking about boys. It wasn't until Besty had entered the room saying dinner was ready. Sadly I had to eat in hurry, since I needed to practice my routine with Mai. So here I'm by the pond. "Alright Hinata, just copy me." Mai spoke as she stood on the water. "Ready?" I nodded my head.

Gently she lifted up her left handed and then switched it with the right, and then brought down her right hand and scooped up some water. She slowly brought up the water to her lips and blew, which cause water to scatter into tiny droplets. All those droplets began to fall and so did Mai into the water. The next part was a spin out of the water, and then we both were supposed to water waltz. I clapped my hands together, "That's the last part!" Finally I'm starting to memorized entire parts of the dance. Suddenly Mai spun out of the water and I ran over to do the waltz. Stepping onto of the water, I looked up and saw Mai. Both of our right hands met, and then we turned and switched hands. Take a step back and slowly descended into the water, but remember to bend your head back. Lifted my body back up, and back to back and repeat the first the intro. Spin to face Mai and then we both turn and bow.

Mai started clapping, "That was great." She cheered. "Flawless, but we still have to work on the beginning." "Thanks," I spoke. "Alright, are you ready to perform this?" She asked. I shook my head. I was truly nervous about performing this in front people. "Hinata, don't tell me your scared?" She asked. I nodded, "Well don't be, cause I know Naruto will be in front of the audience. Now all you have to do is only focus on Naruto." I looked up and she smiled. "I know it wouldn't be too hard, since your eyes are always on him," she whispered.

"That's not true!" I stated. My face felt hot and I knew that I was blushing.

She chuckled, "Oh seems like it, now your face nevers lies, so I know it's true."

"It dose not." I spoke.

"Why are you blushing?" She teased me.

I turned around and scooped up some water, "I'm not." I threw a huge hand full of water at Mai. I saw the water hit face, but she wasn't wet at all. "How in the world?" I asked.

She smiled, "I'm a master at water, but nice try." Suddenly she threw water at me and laughed about it. Mai stepped out of the pond, "Now practice from the top and remember only think about Naruto." I sighed as my eyes closed and now only think about him.

_He's the only person here, I thought._

My eyes opened and found him right in front of the pond. He gave a wave and I could feel my stomach twist in a knot. "Ready," Mai whispered. I nodded and we began to entire routine in front of him. It took us five minutes to finish and I felt Mai pat my shoulder, "Good job, you didn't mess up." I was probably still looking at that same spot, where he stood. She chuckled, "You see him don't you?" "Yeah, he's right there." I pointed and he was gone. Pausing for a second, I realized that he was allusion from my mind, cause he was still training.

"Well, he was here," I mumbled.

"Don't worry Hinata; the real Naruto will be here soon."

For the first time this week, I realized that I really missed Naruto. I only hoped that he came home soon, cause I wanted to see his smiling face again.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! Hope you enjoyed!

Sapphire :3

Next Chapter Pageant

^^ heheh


	21. The Opening

Hope you had a great Thanksgiving! :3

I don't own Naruto or 'Getting Lucky'!

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Narrator POV

The night before the pageant was a busy night at Jiraiya's mansion. Toads ran throughout the house making sure everything was ordered. Also the toads were constructing something in backyard. Even through everything seemed to be alright within Jiraiya's area. Everything wasn't alright within the forest ahead of the mansion. Sakura and Ino were still out there, and they found out about the pageant. Ino held up a piece paper, which held the details about Jiraiya's pageant.

"The pageant is TOMOROW."

"I know," Sakura growled.

"Well I was wondering, if we were planning to do something," Ino spoke. "Cause right now we are doing nothing."

"Leave me alone, I'm thinking," Sakura growled.

"You have been thinking all week," Ino spoke. "and the pageant is TORMORROW!"

Sakura ignored Ino and began to think about some kind of plan. Now she had the poison, assistant, but she was lacking the strength. There was no chance that she or Ino could take on any of the girls or Naruto together. So that meant she had to perform a sneaky attack, which was a close combat attack and inject the poison.

"Oh wow, they are going to have a ball on Sunday," Ino read the flyer. "Also look at these pictures, all of them look so hot."

"A ball," Sakura mumbled. "That it! We'll strike her at the ball. A quick inject and we'll carry her off."

"Excellent idea, but how are we getting in?" Ino asked. "This is an exclusive event and we don't even know where Jiraiya's house is."

"All true, but we can slip in on Sunday," She smiled. "As a date to a man under our control."

"Hm if you say so," Ino replied.

So finally they had their plan, but now it was time to put in action. Now the question was were the girls going to do it, cause the odds are against them.

* * *

Hinata POV

I woke up to see the ceiling of my room. Today was the day of the pageant and I was so excited. Also Naruto was coming back today. I giggled a bit as my heart raced a bit.

There was a gentle knock on my door, "Hinata it's time to wake up," a voice called. Lifting up my head from my pillows, I saw Besty the toad walk into my room. She held a tray in her hands, which contain breakfast.

"Good Morning Besty," I greeted.

"Good Morning Hinata, I'm glad to see you're awake." She spoke. "I brought you breakfast, so enjoy breakfast in bed." She placed the tray unto the dresser. "Just eat, I'll be back to get you, cause we start make-up in ten minutes."

"Alright thanks Besty," I spoke.

"Alright, just call if you want anything else." With that she hopped right out of my room and left me to my breakfast.

Smiling I turned my attentions toward my tray .Breakfast in bed, so I sat on my bedside and started eating. Now today I was having pancakes, a fruit salad, a cup of apple juice, and a little pastry. I ate up everything inside of my tray and right as I finished there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Hinata," Besty called. "It's time to go you ready?"

"Yeah, but don't you want me to change?" I asked, cause here I'm in my nightgown.

"Don't worry, it's only be us girl."She assured me.

I agreed and went downstairs with her and she took me to the living room. But the living room wasn't the same, it got redecorated into a make-up room. I mean the room had a five mirrors with light bulbs attached around the mirror, then stood on top of a dresser. Also the floor was covered with a red velvet rug. Sadly there was a bunch of tiny or large toad was running back and forth along the carpet. Besty tugged on my arm and pulled me toward a mirror. I sat on a little black cushion and found myself staring at my reflection.

"It's make-up time," Besty giggled. A swarm of little toads appeared on the dresser with a bunch of products in their hands. I felt worried as I noticed a curling wand and what looked like a pair of scissors.

"Um Besty, what are you planning to do?" She rubbed my shoulder, "We are going to put your hair in braids." Her web stroked my head and I realized that braiding might be difficult with her hands.

Thinking out loud, "Don't you need thumbs?"She laughed and I realized my mistake, "Oops sorry Besty, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Don't worry about it," She spoke. "All I have to is transform into a person." I watched as she stepped away from me and then came a cloud of smoke. Then out came a woman with a gigantic pink and a long blond hair. She wore a little pink dress and approaches me, "So how do I look Hinata?"

"Great," I smiled.

"Good, now let's get started on your hair." Now she grabbed a brush and carefully started to go through my hair. "Now tell me, if I'm hurting you." I nodded and she continued. She separated my hair into two parts, but put the back in a ponytail. Slowly she began to work on a top braid, taking my hair and dividing it into three parts. Her hand twisted back and forth with all three pieces, then after a minute I had a braided across my head. "There I'm finished," She spoke. "Do you like it?"

I smiled, "Yes, it looks like I have my own tiara."

"Good, now it's time for your outfit." She spoke as she took my hand and took me to somewhere else. Well she took me next door, which had all the outfits for the pageant. I smiled when I saw Tenten and Mai were standing outside of the dressing rooms. They seemed to be in our opening outfits, which was a school girl uniform. Now we all had the classical blue skirt, white top, and a matching tie.

"Morning," I greeted them.

"Hey are you ready?" Tenten asked. I nodded, so Mai stepped in, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Are you done yet?" Tenten asked. Her only respond was silence.

"Who's in there?" I asked.

Mai smiled, "Temari but I think she fell asleep again. Tenten, could you please wake her up."

"Roger," Tenten quickly went into the dressing room. I heard a moan and some mumbling about more food, but it all came to a halt and Tenten stepped out. "Besty, could you please bring in black coffee."

I had forgotten about Besty, but she hadn't forgot about me. She came over to us and brought me my outfit. "Please change into this and I'll be back with that coffee." She placed my uniform in my hands and left quickly.

"I'm going to change," I informed them. They nodded and I enter the dressing room. I changed into my uniform and turned to look at my reflection. Here I was looking like a 'school girl' as Jiraiya would say. The braided in my head and the short skirt around my waist; everything looked perfect beside the top. Well the top was extremely tight around my chest. The shirt hugged so well that my chest popped a couple of the buttons, but the tie sorta of hide my chest. I sighed as I tried to button up my shirt, but it was unsuccessful.

"Um Mai, Tenten, I could use some help?" I called.

"What's the matter, "they spoke in unison as they popped their heads into the dressing room.

"M..y…s.h.i.r…t is a tab..tight," I whispered. I was feeling so embarrassed, that my chest is sort of exposed. My heart started to pounded and the blood would rush straight into my cheeks. But I don't think Mai or Tenten's shirts were this tight right? Then again, I was wrong as I notice Mai and Tenten step into the booth. Their shirts hugged around their chest too, but they weren't embarrassed. Tenten scratched her head and I realized her hair was in pigtail instead of buns.

She smiled, "I think the shirts are supposed to be small." "

Don't worry, cause the tie acts as cover for your chest." Mai assured me. "The audience probably won't see anything."

"But if you want, I could get you an undershirt." Tenten replied.

"I would like one," I mumbled.

"Alright, I'll go check the wardrobe," Tenten spoke as she exited the room.

I sighed, and I felt something rested against my shoulder. Looking into the mirror, I realized that Mai was resting her hand on my shoulder. She smiled, "Everything will be fine, just relax."

Easier said, but not done, cause I'm the most nervous person. Geez, I just hope everything goes well and I can return back to the Uzumaki's mansion. So things could return normal.

I smiled, _Normal. _

_

* * *

_

Naruto POV

So Jiraiya had relocated us back to his mansion…I think. Everything around me seemed so different. Well to begin with there was a crowded of guys everywhere. Also there were mini stores with merchandise of this pageant. Left to right, I saw men buying everything in these stores from calendars, notebooks, pictures, and t-shirts. Now everything was about the girls and this crazy pageant. I kind felt angrily, cause here were some strange guys from Jiraiya's fan base buying things about my girls.

_My? _I pondered.

I sighed and continuing walking forward passes the stores and went straight for the stage. Yes, there's a stage, with its own lights, sounds, stage effects and even a pull out runway. A couple of toads were setting up chairs in front of the stage. That's when it hit me, I could get them to talk to tell me where was Jiraiya. The moment I approached those two toads, they disappeared and said, "Sorry Naruto."

"Damn," I cursed.

"Naruto," I heard a woman voice.

Instantly, I turned a rounded and found a blonde woman in a pink dress smiling at me. She must love pink, since she had huge bow in her head. "Naruto, please follow me. Master Jiraiya would like to speak with you, before the show begins."

Controlling my anger, "Alright, please show me the way." She bowed and took of hold of my hand and pulled me to a special area. This area was passed all the pageant stuff and we went through some gate, which were for security measure..I guess. Another gate and we came across a white tall tent. "Here we are, please go in." She released my hand to hold open the tent's entrance. Instantly my nerves were in a panic as I saw all the guys tied up. Each of them was knocked out, which meant something bad was going to happen to me. I turned back and saw the tent's entranced closer, but the moment I turned around I saw Jiraiya sitting in a chair.

"Jiraiya," I growled. "You're going too far."

"Am I," he replied. "All I wanted to do was bring you closer to the show."

"Huh?" I mumble.

"You'll understand soon," He spoke, "Alright, get him."

Right before I could strike him, I felt a needle enter my neck. My eyes slowly found the sliver needle in my neck. "Damn," I mumbled. My entire body felt heavy and slowly everything got black.

* * *

Narrator POV

Jiraiya stood there with the human version of Besty, just watching until Naruto fell asleep. Once his entire body stopped moving, "Alright Besty, please get them changed and on stage." He smiled. "Understood," She replied.

"Goodbye, I needed to get dress for the opening." She bowed, "Now make sure the girls don't know the guys are performing with them. They could get cold feet." He smiled, "Can't wait to see this opening act."

* * *

Hinata POV

Finally we got backstage and the pageant was about to start soon. Toads were running everywhere, as they checked everything. I was behind the girls, who where all taking glances at the crowd.

"It's packed," Mai mumbled.

"Every freakin seat is filled, with a bunch of questionable men." Temari spoke.

Standing on my toes, I couldn't see a thing beside Temari's pigtail. I sighed and gave up and turned to find Besty. She was still in her human form, but she looked kind of upset.

"Girls get away from there," Besty spoke. "The pageant is going to start in three minutes." She carefully pulled back Temari and Mai from the curtain. Her eyes examine the girls to make sure everything was perfect. "Alright everything is perfect, now where is Tenten?" She asked.

"Um bathroom," Temari mumbled.

"I'll have to get her, cause it starts in two minutes." Then she rushed off somewhere, I guess she's pretty nervous to about this pageant.

"Are you ready?" Temari asked. "I think we only have a minute."

"Yeah", I replied weakly.

"Temari," Mai growled. "You're making her more nervous."

"Sorry," Temari spoke.

"No don't worry I'm fine." I smiled.

"You sure?" Mai asked.

I nodded, "Alright, no turning make fun." Suddenly Tenten appeared with Besty. Finally everyone was gathering together, now with one last make-up set, we were ready. Lining up beside each other, we all smiled at each other.

"Ready," someone whispered.

"Of course," I whispered.

Then I hear Jiraiya's voice start speaking and the crowd outside cheered with excellent. My heart pounded as Jiraiya silenced the crowd and continued his speech. Smiling as the curtain started to rise, and I finally got to see the entire crowd. Walking onto the stage, I smiled cause Mr. Uzumaki was right on stage.

_Wait, _I thought. _Our opening dance number is supposed to be with toads._

Suddenly I heard Jiraiya's voice, "Welcome you're classmate's girls." The music started and I knew my only choice was to perform this opening. Luckily for myself that I had Mr. Uzumaki, cause the others seemed to have their boyfriends.

* * *

Narrator POV

The entire stage had been set up as a mini classroom. A giant chalkboard had 'Today Lesson' written on the board. Four chairs were in the middle of the stage with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji on them. Each of them wore a black boy's school uniform. All of them were fully awake waiting for Jiraiya's arrival; they all owed him a punch in the face. Eyes glaring into the audience, they couldn't find him. "

Welcome gentlemen," his spoke into a microphone. "To my first pageant." The audience cheered as they saw Jiraiya stepped onto the stage. He wore a white lone shirt and black pant; he was appearing as the teacher. "Alright, settle down. As you know we have four lovely ladies here, who are entering in this pageant. So please remember to be polite and respectful." He walked up closer to the boys and rested his hand on Naruto. Naruto glared since he wasn't able to move his body. "Now these are the luckily gentlemen, who get to receive a warm welcoming by the girls." Quickly the curtains began to rise and the girls were finally revealed to the audience. The crowd roared with applauses and cheers as they set eyes on the beautiful girl schools. Each of them wore the same outfit, but had a different look to them. For example Hinata was the sexy nerd, since she had a braid in her hair and wore big circle glasses. As all they approached the guys, Jiraiya spoke, "Welcome you're classmate's girls." The music started and the girls knew they had to perform this opening number.

'_Honey, you're a sweet thing  
And you look so fine'_

Temari sang as she touches Shikamaru's shoulder and walked up in front of him. Now she bent in front of him and continues to sing. _All I ever wanted  
Is to make you mine_ Then everyone else approached their guy and repeat Temari steps as they sang the chorus. _Give me a clue  
_

_Tell me what I need to do  
To get lucky with you_

All the guys in the audience stood still as they watched every moment. Now the guys were on stage were absolutely shocked to hear the girls sing. If that paralyzing poison wasn't in their veins still, they would have got up and blocked the audience from viewing this.

Temari slowly stepped back, as Tenten took center place. So she sang and poked near Neji's heart.

_Boy, I really love you  
With my heart and soul_

Then she went over to his side and sat on his arm rest. She gave him a hugged, and then let her fingers trailed down his shirt.

_Honey won't you take me  
Where I want to go_

The girls repeated the chorus and did their own action. As they sang they went over to the audience and pointed to a few people. Then they undid their ties and threw them out to the 's hands went flying up to catch their ties.

_Give me a clue_  
_Tell me what I need to do_

To get lucky with you Next up was Mai, she twisted her hair as she came to Kiba. So she sang, while rubbing through Kiba's hair.

_Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky  
Is really what it's all about_

Removing her hand from his head, she picked up his hand and held it for a line. Then their hands together started to unbutton her first and second button.

_Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky  
It's something I can't do without  
_

Last was Hinata, who was standing behind Naruto dancing with the other girls. She knew it was her turn as she walked up to the front.

_Honey, I've been waiting  
Waiting patiently_

Hinata sway and gave a sad face, as she turned to Naruto. Then she stepped closer and ran her hands across his shirt. _Let me unlock your heart, boy  
I think I've got the key_ Finally her part was over and she knew this was the last part. The entire group returned to the front of the stage. Each of them smiling as the shook their chest and blew out kisses toward the audience. The audience cheered louder as the music started to slowly down. The girls slowly back away before to exiting the stage, they waved their fingers bye.

_Give me a clue  
_

_Tell me what I need to do  
To get lucky with you_

_

* * *

_

Hinata POV

Finally we were backstage, all of us were grasping for air. We performed the opening act without any mistakes. The entire audience seemed pleased and so was I. But I kept wondering why the guys were on stage. No one had told us they would be on stage with us.

"Um, why were the guys here?" Temari huffed.

"I don't know," Mai spoke.

"I bet you, Jiraiya did it to surprise us." Tenten replied.

"Damn him," Temari growled.

Clapping her hand Besty and a couple toads appeared in front of us. "Great opening, but you needed to get to the changing room. You all needed to be in your outfits for category 'Types'." The toads started pushing us forward.

"Besty, where are the guys and why are they here?" Mai asked.

"They'll be fine and out in the audience." She informed us. "Now go get dress!" She yelled. Her yelled made the toads start pushing us to make us, so we all began to walk toward the dressing room. Once we had it into the dressing room, we were attacked by toads that started to undress us. I sighed as toads brought me my new outfit. Everyone was in a hurry a rounded me, but I found myself thinking. Each of the guys didn't say anything. They just sat in their chair, which I found odd. Maybe I did something wrong.

_Did I?_

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed Reading! Please Review! I love hearing all you're comments!

Oh any suggestions on the categories for the pageant?

Always Writting,

Sapphire

:3


	22. Roleplay?

It's best to keep this letter sincere, simple and brief. It good to avoid rhetoric and stick "I am Sorry". I have been just sooo busy with school and a friend's wedding, that I forgot to put time in to write. Thanks for all the supporting comments and messages! ^^ Plus, I'm sorry for my grammar at times. -_-' I know that my grammar isn't perfect, but I'll try to correct as many as possible. Well, I'm happy to say I'm back!

I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy Reading

Sapphire

* * *

Narrator POV

Naruto and the gang were still paralyze in their seats, but had relocated to a new area. Sadly, their eyes were glued to the pageant's stage, making them watches the entire pageant. Angry grew as they spotted Jiraiya, as he walked out in a white tuxedo. Waving and smile Jiraiya, was clueless of their angry, which grew every moment. Unexpectedly, the guy's fingers each gave a twitched which meant the poison was wearing off. Thankfully, their movements went unseen, since they were hidden behind the judges table.

Finally, Jiraiya made his way to the microphone. "Gentlemen, please meet our lovely judges." He gestured his hand toward his right where a judge's table stood with three seats. "Please put your hands together for Kakashi, Taro, and myself." As soon as the introductions were done, a giant smoke screen appeared and two men sat in the seats. Now Kaskashi had long spiky silver hair and wore his village band to cover the right eye. Also he had a black mask to cover his mouth, which matched his black tuxedo. So beside Kaskashi was Taro, who looked a bit eccentric for a man. Long orange hair flowed down to his shoulders as it touched the fine purple fabric of the tuxedo. At a glance you notice his eyebrows were painted on his tan skin, but this didn't compare to his gigantic eyes.

"Now gentlemen, let's get this show on the road," Jiraiya cheered. The audience of men threw up their fist and cheered. "But first," He continued. "Meet my lovely hostess ."

Appearing from behind the curtain, she walked over to Jiraiya. Knowing that her role as hostess, she wore a short black dress and continue to wear that pink bow. "Thank Master Jiraiya," she smiled, as she microphone took from his hands. Carefully Jiraiya left the stage and went to his seat at the judge's table.

"Now gentlemen," she addressed the crowd of men. "Who's ready to see our lovely ladies again?" Her question was answered by roar of cheers. "Alright let's begin." All eyes focused on the entrance of the stage, as the red curtain lifted up and revealed another blonde hair woman. Striding out in all black attire, Temari stopped at the end of the stage. Dressed in a tight black V-neck; all eyes focused on the curves of her chest.

"Meet Temari," Besty introduced. "She's our Dark type, and a really devil at charm." Temari bent down a bit. All eyebrows and other parts rose, when her hand slipped into her shirt. "But," Besty paused with Temari slowly revealed a black metal fan from her bosom, which surprised the audience. Gradually, she opened the fan as she stood up.

"Hey there boys," Temari greeted and gave a wave of the fan. Suddenly, a gust of blew directly into the face's of the audience.

"She's a little tricky," Besty laughed. Spinning around Temari took her leave and left everyone breathless. Besty smiled. "That concludes Temari. However our next lady is Mai." Jumping out, Mai smile as she made her entrance unto the stage. Showing off in a sliver cupcake dress, she carefully walked down the stage. Besty began to speak, "This is Mai, and she's our caring type." Finally, Mai reached the end of the stage and gave a wink. "She loves working in the kitchen and making thousands of desserts." Besty added on, and Mai strolled backstage.

"Now get ready for our active gal, meet Tenten." Performing a kick onto the curtain and causing it to fall, Tenten appeared onto the stage. The crowd greeted her with a loud roar of cheer; as she walked down in some sweat pants and a sport bra. Now her hair was changed to a single ponytail and it swung back and forth as she walked. "If you thought that Temari was a bad one, just wait until you feel Tenten's kick." Besty spoke as Tenten demonstrate her kick. "Nice kick," Besty commented. Bowing her head, Tenten took her leave and left the stage.

Besty giggled, "Finally, here's the last girl of this round." Performing a little spin, "Please welcome Hinata." All eyes focused on the entrance of the stage and no one came out. Silence fell and all eyes wandered toward Jiraiya at the table. He spoke, "She'll come out, just you all wait and see."

"Are you sure Master Jiriyia?" Besty asked.

"Just wait-"He stopped as his eyes noticed a blue blur step onto the stage. Slowly, Hinata poked her head and hurried inside.

* * *

Hinata POV

Outside the curtain, there were thousands and thousands of eyes just staring. I gulped, feeling the queasiness start up in the pitch of my stomach. Where are you? "Ms. Hinata," a voice mumbled.

Looking down, I found medium frog by leg. "It's your turn," He spoke. I ignored his voice and peeked outside again. Through the dozens of people, I was only looking for one person. My eyes scanned for that spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and that gentle smile.

_Mr. Uzumaki. _

Slowly, I started to feel disappointed. He wasn't in the crowd like he promised. But he was in the beginning of the show, where was he now? Right now, I needed his support to help me walk in front of this crowd. Ducking back behind the curtain, I found myself still in the same situation. I can't do this pageant. "Ms. Hinata?" a voice spoke. "Are you alright?" The voice pulled me backed into reality. I realized it was the little frog beside my foot. "Are you alright?" He repeated.

"I'm sorry," I spoke. "I can't do this." Quickly, I bowed my headed to the frog.

"What!" He exclaimed. "You must, please think about the entire pageant. Plus, you practices so much."

"I know, but it's too much." I spoke, as I lifted my head up. "I didn't expect this."

"But..but," He mutter. "This can't be happening; I'm going to be eaten alive." He continued.

Hopping back and forth, I could tell he was in a panic. "Mr. Froggie, please don't panic." I assured him. "Mr. Jiraiya won't be too upset." His green face turned pale white after mentioning Mr. Jiraiya. Slowly, his eyes rolled backed and he started fall backward. "Hey," My hands quickly caught the little frog. "Um, are you ok?" I asked. No answer. So he passed out and left me. "Um help," I spoke. Searching backstage, I realized that all the other helper frogs were in the dressing room. Glancing back down, my heart started to pick up the pace. Maybe, if I returned to the dressing room, but then what about my introduction for the pageant.

_What am I going to do! _

"Hinata?" My eyes glanced up and found Besty staring down at me. "Darling, it's your turn. Why haven't you come out?" She asked.

"It'sjustI'mnervous and Mr. Uzumaki isn't out there anymore." I mumbled my little outburst. "Ididn'twanttogo,solittleFroggie paniced and passedout." I paused, "And now I don't know what to do."

Besty slipped through the curtain and bent down. "Aww, Hinata." She hugged. "Everything is just fine," She smiled. "I can even tell you that Naruto is right behind Jiraiya."

"Really?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yes, he's right there waiting for you."

He's waiting for me. Quickly, I jumped to my feet and carefully place on the floor. Mr. Uzumaki did keep his promise, it was just I couldn't see him. Geez, I feel like a big idiot for trying to cancel the pageant. "Besty, I'm ready." I spoke.

Her smile grew, "Good, I'll just-"

"Wait," I cut in. "Will you promise, not to mention this to anyone?"

"Of course, it's a promise." Besty promised. "Now, I'm going to go out there and introduce you one more time." She went through the curtain and back onto the stage. "Sorry gentlemen, our little Hinata was putting on some make-up. But now it's time to meet Hinata." The crowd cheered.

Taking one last deep breath, I finally took a step outside of the curtain. I paused a bit at the entrance, as I tried to take in the entire stage. Walk. Reminding myself, I carefully did my little stroll down. Glancing back and forth, I noticed some spiky blonde hair in the distance. My heart raced a little and I quicken my pace, and I found him. I giggled and waved at him, but felt the start of my blush and rushed back stage. I did it.

_Did you see me, Mr. Uzumaki? _

"That was Hinata," Besty spoke.

"I did it," I cheered. "Did what?" I turned to find Mai. Blinking twice, my eyes didn't recognize Mai with bleach blonde hair. "Hinata," she called with her cherry red lips.

"Huh," I answered. "Hinata," my eyes were glued to her cherry red lips. She smiled, "Checking out my new look?" She asked. I nodded and glanced at her white dress, with red lining around the shoulders, on the sides, and right at the end of her dress. "I am the nurse," she pointed at the white medical hat. "and you should be the policeman."

"Oh," I spoke. "I'll go get changed."

"Hm," She smiled.

"Alright," I took off and went to the dressing room. Once, I stepped into the frog, I was swarm by multiple hands. Clothes went flying off and then replaced by new clothes. Right now, I was fixed into a navy dress. Geez, this dress was tight.

"Um, excuse me." My eyes founded the two frogs, adding a badge to the front. "This dress is a tab tight."

One of frog slapped my butt, "Well good that's job." Frog commented.

"Now it's time for makeup and off you got." The other chirped in.

"Wait-" Before I could speak, they were back to work as they grab brushes and some makeup. Quickly they rubbed some blush across my cheeks, and then went a got some lipstick. I wanted to talk, but I knew they would say, "You ruin your makeup." Then they would repeat the entire process all over again. Sighing, I knew I couldn't win. Just another couple of seconds on being on that stage and then it's of this dress.

"Done," A frog cheered as she brought up a mirror.

"Wow," I mumbled. My hair color changed to aquamarine. My hands started to reach out and touch the spike in the back, but were stopped by someone else's hand.

"Hinata, we got to go." She spoke. "No time to admire yourself," She laughed. Again with these new looks, I just didn't know who else was. Hm, I carefully examine this person with a black pixie bob haircut. She wore circular glasses that blocked her eyes. Now who was this?

"Wait," I paused."Who are you?"

"I'm"

"Hey girls, you're on in a minute," A frog yelled from the doorway. "Never mind, you're on in a second." The frog corrected.

"Alright!" She yelled back. "We're coming."

Yelling, I thought. Who yells a lot? That's when it hit me, this had to be Temari. Smiling to myself, since I figured it out, Temari looked like a scientist. She only had on a white huge lab coat. Now her glasses hide her usual glare. But nothing could ever change her personality. "Temari," I spoke.

She smiled, "Figure it out." I nodded, and then she grabbed my hand. "Let's go, don't want to be late."

We left out the dress room and walked down the hall. Finally after a few turns, we made it to the curtain. There I saw a quick glance of Mai and Tenten. Everyone turned to wait for the signal to go, a frog gave the thumbs up and the curtain lifted up. This time we were all heading out as a group. I heard thousands of whistles as we made our way on stage. I didn't know if we were supposed to be modeling the outfits, but when I turned to everyone else they were lost as well. Each of our eyes met with each other, but then turned to Besty.

"Hello ladies," She greeted. "Each of you look ready for a part in the role-play section of Mr. Jiraiya's book."'

Everyone grasped. Wait, this wasn't the plan from before.

* * *

Mai POV

What a Jerk!

* * *

TenTen POV

Role-play what?

* * *

Temari POV

He's so died. Damn you, Jiraiya!

* * *

Hinata POV

What's role-play?

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll be writing all this week. Missed writing! :(

Please Comment. I do understand, if your upset at me.

Sapphire

:3


	23. Here We Come

I don't own Naruto!

Enjoy!

* * *

Narrator POV

"Why all the angry faces," He asked. "Remember, each of signed that contract," He helpfully reminded them. "And after you sign, there's no going back." He spoke. Silence fell upon their protest and each of them looked at each other. None of them actually read that contract beside Mai. I suppose she didn't read all the fine print. Temari quick marched over to Mai, she wanted to her to correct this issue.

"Do something," She hissed. "You got us into this and you're going to get us out."

Meeting Temari's glare, Mai made sure to meet her eyes. "Fine." She stated. Stepping aside from Temari, Mai walked toward Besty. Carefully taking the microphone, "We'll do _A _scene, but know we aren't doing one with nudity, us kissing, or undressing. " The entire audience sighed, since those were all the good options. "Do we have a deal?" She asked.

"Fine, I agree to your terms." He happily gave up. "But," He paused. "I have to pick the scene."

"I suppose that's fine." Mai agreed. "What scene do you want us to do?"

His smile at the girls brought up goose bumps along their arms. Something was extremely wrong with this agreement. "Well, the scene comes from my _favorite book._" He implied on the word 'Favorite'. "As all the gentlemen here know, my favorite book is Icha Icha Paradise."

The girls stood there breathless, knowing they were all doomed now. Everyone guy stood up and clapped his hands, as Jiraiya waved the book in the air. Men were actually crying over this book. Now the question was why this book is so important. Mai gulped as she felt the threatening stares from her friends. Temari and Tenten knew they would have to perform some weird sexual scene.

"Ladies, are you ready?" Jiraiya's attention finally returned to them. "We are performing chapter twenty-one and beginning on page 212." He opened his book and flipped through the pages. Shaking his head as he lifted it up from the book, "I needed the police officer and the scientist to leave, since this is a scene only for the nurse and a fair lady." Mai looked back at Tenten, who was currently the role of my fair lady. Tenten was only wearing single navy tube-top dress and had on black shoes. Plus, her hair was brushed to her sides. She had to be my fair lady, since Mai was the nurse. "Alright," Jiraiya clapped. "Changed the stage to the scene." He ordered. "Characters get ready for your scene." Suddenly, there's four toads appeared on stage and started to set up things. The girl slowly were backing away to the exit, but were caught by Besty.

She sighed, as she forced them to take a step back. "Girls," she spoke. "Running isn't an option, so please Mai and Tenten remain backstage. Temari and Hinata, I would suggest that you to go wait in the dressing room." Her gaze was directed on Temari. "Now go," She ordered.

Temari and Hinata left the stage, just leaving Mai and Tenten to deal with their scene. "So are we ready?" Besty asked, as the girls who were receiving their microphones. No answer just, their glares. "Oh don't worry," She tried to lighten the mood. "This isn't that bad of a scene."

Mai snickered, "You're not performing it."

"Of course not," She joked. "I'll be directing it. Now, Mai listen up. As the nurse, this entire scene is yours. First, Tenten will come into the clinic sick. She'll inform you it's just a minor cold, when she actually has a very high fever. Suddenly, Tenten will collapse, but you catch her. Mai, you have to catch her."

Mai nodded, "I will."

"Good, cause you have to really touch her." She paused, "Like touch her everywhere," She implied. "You're hands should touch every bare inch of her skin and more." Mai's gut knotted in place, as her mind thought about this upcoming scene. All of those men out there would watch and enjoy, as she would have to stroke her friend's body. Her eyes caught Tenten, who was pleading to make an escape. Could they, was the questions.

"Are you guys listening?" Besty demanded. "Well?" They both nodded. "Well you both have your lines, but just review them again." Besty handed over her clipboard to Tenten.

There on the paper was the outline of the chapter and quotes from the book. Scanning over the lines, there were phrase like, "Mistuki, why are you so hot?" and even "To break a fever, I have to absorb your body with my body. Glad, we're just girls here." Just reviewing these quotes were making their stomachs knot up.

"I can't do this," Mai spoke. "This isn't right."

"Plus, we are underage." Tenten added in.

"Oh please girls, you're just nervous."

"I have a boyfriend, and I don't think he would approve of this scene at all."

"Mai, guys like seeing some girl on girl action. Hello, that's why yuri was invented." She smiled, "Anyway, the stage is ready, you have microphones, and now it's time for the show to begin."

"We won't!" They refused.

"Good thing, I have the help of the stage frogs." Right as they looked behind them, they noticed the huge toads. But it was too late, since they pushed Mai unto the stage. Finally, it was show time. Mai glanced around and noticed the stage's appearance looked exactly like a clinic room. Walking a rounded Mai found a black little tool and took a seat. Her eyes founded the thousands perverted men staring directly at her. All them waiting for the scene to continue, so they could seat back and enjoy.

* * *

Naruto POV

Currently, I can turn my head and move three of my fingers. But I suppose that noting compare to the other guys, I think Neji can move his feet, and Shikamaru can speak a bit. Sadly, I can't see Kiba too well, so I don't know how his progress is coming along.

_Damn, this poison needs to leave my body already. I can't believe that Mai and Tenten are really doing this scene. Geez, Jiraiya is going to get it, after this entire contestant. Wait._

Where is Jiraiya? He isn't at the judges table with the other two. Wait, there's only one person at that table. _Not good! _ He's probably going to be the main character and surprise them on stage. I have to stop this before…the worst situation happens here. Suddenly, Mai took her spot on stage and sat on a tool.

_Come on body move. I have to save them before, Jiraiya comes into the storyline. So come one body move!_

Maybe my sense urgency got my body to respond. Whatever the reason, I felt the life return to my body. Head, hands, and legs were all responding and acting properly.

_There we go!_

Sadly, the scene on stage was processing, cause Mai walked over toward the door and there Tenten stood. Stumbling forward, "I needed help," Tenten cried.

"I'm right here, Mistuki." Mai spoke. "Please, try to make it to a bed, so I can examine you."

"I'll t-". During midsentence, Tenten leaned forward and Mai moved to caught her. Slowly, Mai carried Tenten all the way over to a bed.

Placing a hand to her forehead, "It feels likes a fever." Carefully, Mai started to remove a couple of buttons from her dress. "The easiest way to remove a fever is physical body contact." Mia crawled over Tenten a body and made sure they were both face to face. Devilishly she looked toward the audience and spoke, "Good things it's just us girls."

All the guys in the crowd nearly die from that one line. Their noses were draining almost all their blood, but they all remain strong. All eyes were still focus on the scene, as the girls were still on top of either other.

_This is my chance to escape. _

Slowly, I lifted my hand but felt something tugged at my wrist. Glancing down I noticed that there were chains around my wrist.

_Great, chained around the wrist, now how about the ankle. _

I kicked my legs and found no chains. Guess the chains around the wrist are meant to block any charka or hands signals. Question was how to get these chains off. "Na..ru..to," a raspy voice called. "NARUTO." I turned to Shikamaru and found his eyes glancing down at his back pocket. Damn, didn't he see my hands were tied down to the chair? "

n..O," He mumbled. "Move the chain a bit over here." Lifting my wrist, the chain beside the chair swung back and forth. Shikamaru knocked out the tip of a kunai knife and caught the chain. Slowly, he brought down his elbow on the kunai cut through the chain. Yes, my left hand was free and now for the right. Right as I pulled out my kunai, my eyes found the stage once again. The scene on the stage looked pretty interesting; Mai's hands were crawling along Tenten's thigh. No words were being spoken, just a lot of touching. But what I didn't understand where was Jiraiya and his co partner. Suddenly, my question was answered when Jiraiya appeared on stage. He was just standing close to the entrance of backstage. Crap, I needed to do something fast. I could see this turning ugly, cause Mai and Tenten were unaware of his entrance.

"Don't," Shikamaru spoke. "First, get the rest of us out of here, before he returns." He ordered.

"Alright," I agreed. I could only hope that Mai and Tenten could handle the sudden change in scene. Carefully, I slide out my seat and sat beside Shikamaru's chain.

"Listen up Naruto, I can only talk. This poison is pretty strong, but I have something in my pocket, that can minus the effects. Check the right." My hand venture into his pocket and found a small bottle. Pulling the bottle out, he spoke, "Yep, that's the bottle. Now give me a sip and everyone else, so we can move away from this place." I nodded and took of the top, pressing the rim of the bottle to his lips; I let only a sip of the red liquid fall inside of his mouth. Removing the bottle, I felt daggers being forced into my back.

I gulped, _Neji._

He's probably pissed at me. Not only did he have to watch his cousin and girlfriend in this contest, but he was forced to do it. Great, I slide over to him. My eyes locked with his and I could tell he was pissed. "Here's the antidote." I spoke as I brought the bottle toward his lips. Quickly, moving away and down to Kiba, I noticed his eyes were glued to the stage. Jiraiya was directly behind Mai; his hands were out in front of him as he approached Mai's back. Oh no, he's going to pushed her.

_Damn._

After I gave Kiba the antidote, he jumped up and yelled, "MAI!"

* * *

Narrator POV

"MAI!" Kiba yelled and caught the attention of Mai. She looked up and found Jiraiya directly behind her; he was going to push her. He was going to try and make her kiss Tenten, when she directly said no yuri or kissing. Quickly getting off Tenten, Mai started to walk forward toward him.

"Jiraiya!" She screamed. "You were going to push me and MAKE ME KISS Tenten."

Tenten jumped out at her statement. "WHAT!" She screamed.

Turning around, "Ooooh, yes this man was going to force us to kiss." Mai attention returned back toward Jiraiya. "Probably, say it was accident right?"

Bewildered that his plan suddenly back fire, Jiraiya just stood in place, trying to think of another plan. But he found himself distracted by Mai's unbutton dress. Her bra was clearly white, which made the perfect contrast against her chocolate skin tone. Yes, he could clearly see those curves of breast. A smile plastered on his face, as he felt his nose start to run. Mai noticed the blood running down from his nose, and stopped her yelling. He wasn't even paying attention; his eyes were staring at her chest.

Realizing where his eyes where direct, Mai's anger was released. Marching over and taking his collar, "YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!" She shook him trying to remove his eyes from her breast. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Whatever, you say darling. I'm trying to enjoy the view."Jiraiya chuckled.

That was the last straw; Mai quickly slapped him across his face. Mai hit him with enough force to sending him flying toward the audience. Luckily for Jiraiya he had some loyal fan, cause they instantly caught him. Each of them was staring at the large red hand print across his cheek.

Jiraiya nodded, "It's well worth it."

* * *

Naruto POV

Finally, everyone could move. So, we first relocated away from the judges table. Shikamaru wanted to sit down and create some of strategy. "We have to get backstage." He spoke as he drew and outline of the stage in the dirt. "We are currently, nowhere close, since we're beside the crowd."He paused for a moment to gather some thoughts. "The only choice, I can see working out to our advantage is putting up a disguise. "

"Why a disguise?" Neji asked.

"Cause, walking around like ourselves isn't going to work. Unless, you prefer to be drugged again and locked in those chairs," He sounded annoyed.

"But, I understand your reason for the disguise, Shikamaru. But what kind of disguise, we certainly can't be random guys, cause they won't let of near the back stage." Kiba spoke.

"Of course, we can't be guys. That's why we are going as girls." He drew a female body in the dirt. "This will allow us easier and faster access backstage, cause each of those toads have strict rules of not letting any of the girls out of sight. So, if they are girls wandering around, someone will retrieve us and take us back stage. Once backstage, we have to find the dressing room, I'm positive they should be in there getting ready for the next event. If not we can just wait out there, until they return. Now, when we see the girls, don't blow your cover, because they each have a certain toad beside them. Mainly Betsy, if she finds out, then we are screwed, cause they'll send us to those chairs again. SO DON'T BLOW YOUR COVER!" He stated. " Just carefully, ask to speak with them outside and explain the boys are backstage and are very upset. This will make each of them nervous and run backstage and destroy Jiraiya's little show."

"Question," Neji spoke. "How are we going to pull off these girls transformations?"

"Naruto," He pointed.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Naruto. He's are key backstage, by showing us his Sexy Technique."

Wow, he wants me to show and use my Sexy Technique. I'm stunned. But, I don't think Neji is up to this idea at all.

"I refuse, that technique is downright disgusting!" Neji glared at me. "But it's Naruto's technique, so that's what to expect."

"Neji," Shikamaru spoke before me. "The problem isn't Naruto, the problem is trying to get your girlfriend and cousin, plus the rest of them out of this contest. Cause, I know you don't want to them up on that stage in front of those pervert men. Put aside your problems with Naruto and focus on the bigger picture!" He glared right at Neji.

"Fine," He mumbled. "Let's just hurry and do this."

"Good," He nodded. "So everyone agrees?" We all nodded in agreement. "Alright, Naruto teach us this technique."

So, I began to teach them the technique. Lucky for me, everyone seemed to pick up very fast. Also, Jiraiya you better watch out. The guys are going to take back their girls, hope Jiraiya is prepared for a battle. Cause we are coming now!

* * *

Thanks for Reading! ^^ Please Review

Hope your having a good summer, cause I'm finally on summer break! XD

Sapphire

=3


	24. Girl Problems!

Happpy belated 4th of July! I hope you all had a good day!

I don't own Naruto

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Hinata POV

The dressing room door swung opened and Mai and Tenten stormed inside. What surprised me was Mai's dress was half way unbutton. I hope that Mr. Jiraiya didn't do that, cause that's a bet harsh. But she seemed to ignore her dress and marched over to Temari. Temari, who was just calm in her seat, spun around to greet them.

She smiled, "So?"

Mai stomped her foot, "He was going make ME KISS Tenten!"

"That Jerk!" Tenten added.

"And," Temari pressed on.

"We want revenge," they said in unison.

Devilish smiles flash a crossed Temari's face. "Perfect, now that we are all on the same page. We are going to crush this little contest in front of his face." She formed a fist and hit the edge of the chair. "So, listen up girls, we'll have to make attack plan."

"Good point, but Temari all of our weapons are at the mansion." Tenten replied.

"No, no, no, not blades or knives weapon, but we use a weapon that can make any guys fall to their knees. We are going to use," She pointed to Tenten's chest. "SEX!"

_Sex!_ There was that long awkward pause, as we all exchange eye contacted. Then Temari nodded, she was really serious about this. But, isn't sex…just a bit too far. Well, I mean I thought that sex was between a man and a woman, who love each other well much. Right?

"You want us to charm him?" Mai suggested a much better version.

"NO!" She smiled, "SEX sells! We needed to have him eating out of our palms." I could see a dark passion flicker through her eyes. Her eyes flicker toward me, and her smile transformed into a grin. "How about love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."

Mai gave a clap of her names, "Such a poet."

"Ooooh, very nice" Tenten commented.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We continue the entire program, but we are going to expose as much skin as possible." My eyes widen, she wanted to show off more skin. This is not good. "Don't worry Hinata, some of us will show more skin." She rephrased, which helped calmed my nerves down a bit. "Now the time of the attack comes after final performance, right when all those guys are at their peak." She hit her chair, "BAM, we attack."

Mai shrugged. "I suppose that sounds reasonable, since I'll have water, while you and Tenten have your weapons, but what about Hinata?" Everyone turned to me.

"Um, what about Mr. Uzumaki and the other gentlemen, aren't they here?"

"Opps," they mumbled. "Guess, we forgot about them," Temari sighed. "Knowing Shikamaru, he probably already has a plan." Sliding out of her chair, she begun to pace back and forth, "Damn, this ruin almost everything."

Mai sighed, "Well, let's brain storm-".

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and in walked in Betsy with the makeup toads. "Mai!" "Tenten!" She yelled. "Why aren't you dressed in your Bad girls outfit, you only have less than a minutes."

"It's slipped our minds," Tenten commented. "

Start getting dressed!" Betsy ordered. "I'm leaving to buy you more time, so makeup toads get them ready. Better be out in thirty seconds!" Betsy yelled as she closed the door.

* * *

Naruto POV

Being a girl is much harder than a guy would think. Well, you see, being a girl's means you have to acquire all the right curves. The front, side, and the back curves are all the best details in a girl, beside the face. I studied many books and magazines for years to help create my justus. It takes at least a year to develop a correct female body, but time isn't on our side. I knew the longer, I spent on teaching the main points of the justus, meant the more time Jiraiya had to torture the girls. I couldn't let that happen again, cause they were my responsibility and friends. Plus, I think their boyfriends would probably kill me.

I sighed, _not if Neji got to me first. _

Suddenly, Kiba returned back to the group. Earlier, we sent him to go get anything with a girl's body, cause they all needed a reference picture. "Alright, I found this," He scattered about four different issues of magazines and threw in a calendar. I picked up a magazine and began to flip through the pages. Yep, this was one of those eccentric photo shoots. Flipping through the book, I noticed a widespread page with Hinata. She was smiling, while standing with a tray of parfaits. She was dressed up like a little maid, and she couldn't look any cuter.

"Naruto," Shikamaru coughed. "Well, I think we found some images." His face seemed a little flushed as he handed over the magazine. Carefully taking the magazine, I found my face starting to blush. All the girls were together standing and blowing air kiss, but they were dressed in….. My mind is blank, cause words can't describe this outfit. Um, they were in a similar outfit sorta of like a bikini or underwear. But knowing Jiraiya it was neither of my choices. I gulped feeling heat arise in my body knowing it had to be lingerie. I wanted to look away so bad, but my body seemed to act on its own. My eyes scanned over all their expose chest in those lacey bras, then continue down toward their stomach, and right as I was about to find the lower section I pulled away. 

_WE ARE FRIENDS, _I screamed in my thoughts. I slowly gain control after closing the magazine and pushing it to the side. Lifting my head around, I found that the guys were in that same sexual trance, I just escape before. "GUYS!" I called and got no one attention. "Fight it, remember we have to save the real ones."

Shikamaru slowly pulled away from the magazine he was sharing with Kiba, and closed it. "You're right, please show us how to perform this justus."

"Hey Neji, just put down the magazine." Kiba spoke, as he tried to close the magazine. Neji hesitated at first but slowly gave up. Finally, all the temptations were put to the side and now it was time to be a girl.

"All those pictures you saw," I spoke. "I want you to remember all those curves. I'm talking about the chest, waist and butt. Each of those are your fundamentals of a female body." They nodded, which was a good sign. "Right now, I want to you to stop all thoughts. Replace them with your girlfriends, each of you know them down to their last detail." I pointed at Kiba, "Kiba, you know that Mai has the biggest chest, so you have to model your girl self with a figure like Mai. Now, Shikamaru, I probably don't have to say much about Temari, but add that butt and legs." Finally, it was Neji turned, who was extremely focus. He held up his hand, "I already know what to do, so please spare me of any details that you know from Tenten." I shrugged, "Fine, so any questions?"

"Yeah, what about our voices?" Kiba asked.

"If you just keep focusing on your girlfriend, then the transformation will help you take on the entire female vocals, body type, and characteristics." I smiled, "Oh, one last thing, please picture some clothes. We can't go walking around naked. So add clothes!" They nodded. "Good, just follow my hand POOF you're a girl."

Everyone copy the hands sign, I signal them to start their transformation.

POOF. A cloud of smoke appeared around everyone. I prayed for this to work, I gave them a really quick lesson. So the chances of these actually working is kind of slim to none. But I have faith in my teaching, so on my count I'll open my eyes. _ONE….TWO, two in a half, two in three quarters. _ _THREE!_ I opened my eyes and realized that I was surrounded by girls. Yes, that's right each of them, had done the transformation correctly. Blinking in amazement, I felt pride swell inside my chest. Smiling to myself, I decided to inspection each of the guys; wait I mean girls.

"Alright, where's Shikamaru?" A girl with shoulder length hair, raise her hand. "I'm right here," she spoke softly. Her voice wasn't too deep or has annoying high pitch. Walking over, I noticed the outfit. Hm, a olive green blouse with some green pants. Rate of sex appeal; suddenly I found my eyes on the chest, or should I say flat chest. Great, so sex appeal is a zero. "No boobs, so try it again" I walked away from her.

"Next Kiba."

"Right here," she replied as she jumped right in front of me. Blinking, I found myself in amazement as I noticed her curvy body in a tank top and some shorts. I'm so glad that Kiba has some boobs. She flashed another smile, which caught the attention of my heart. Her hands reached the end of her hair and started to curl that brown hair.

"Hm, what do you think Naruto," she sweetly spoke.

"I'll give you a 7."

"I'll take that!" She winked.

"Next is Neji," I called. "ov..er..her..e," a voice whispered. Turning around, I found the same old Neji, but he was wearing a dress. I had to stop my laughter, cause he would kill me. Coughing a little, "So what went wrong?"

"I can't picture it.." He sighed.

Oh great, someone please help.

* * *

Hinata POV

So, we just finished up the Bad Boy showing and now it's time for swimsuit. I'm nervous for the swimsuits, cause during the Bad Girls…things were kind of wild.

*_Flashback*_

"_Meet our little bad girls." Betsy spoke, as we stepped onto the stage. Each of us were sided by side, when we came to a stop, Temari stepped out in front. Slowly, bending down, she gave a kiss and all the men went wild. Some guys in the crowd started to push forward to the stage. Temari continue to move closer to edge, she was close enough to stroke a guy's hair. _ "_How are you," she spoke. "Hm," she sang, as her hand dropped toward his cheek._

_Suddenly, Mai walked forward and joined Temari. "So, what's his name?" She chuckled, "He looks kind of cute."_ _He started to lean his cheek into Temari's hand and she smiled. _

_"Does this make you feel goooood," She dragged out the word. _ _He nodded._

"_Why doesn't he talk?" Mai questioned. "I want to hear that sexy voice of his?"_

_Temari glanced up at Mai, "He's not going to talk, unless," She turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "I say so," She finished. He nodded and was awarded by a smile. "Hm, but too bad, I'm a BAD GIRL!" She declared as she took his collar."Ooh baby, I'm really bad."_

_I gulped as I watched Tenten handed Mai a microphone. Gently, Mai tapped on Temari's shoulder, which made Temari throw the man into the crowd. Lucky for him, Temari didn't throw him too far._ _Standing up and taking the microphone, " I'M A BADASS GIRL, and I REFUSE TO BE TAME BY ANY OF YOU." She turned around and pointed, "MAINLY YOU!"_

_Mr. Jiraiya smiled, "Of course."_

"_Don't get smart." She snapped back._

_Suddenly, I felt a hand and looked up and found Tenten. She was holding a whip, then she handed me a whip. A black whip?_

_ What am I going to with this?_

"_What am I going to do with this?" I held up the whip._

_Suddenly, Tenten cracked her whip, "This."_ _I gulped; I have a bad feeling about this. Slowly, I started to feel like I want to shrink in the background. This wasn't what I signed up for._ _Someone help me!_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Excellent work girls," Temari cheered. "The way, we punished all those stupid volunteers was perfect."

"Agree, but you were really in it, Temari." Tenten commented.

"Of course I was," I noticed that dark spark in her eye. "It was sooo much fun." She smiled, as she went over to Tenten. "I'll tell you why," She whispered something, which cause Tenten's face to flushed red. "That's why," she spoke out loud.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Come on, and let's get change into these swimsuits."

"Oh boo, joy killer." She stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, I just want to hurry and get to the final plan."

"Patience, it shall come and we shall get revenge. "

"Are you guys sure, we still want to do this?" I felt nervous for asking, but I was even more nervous about the risk we were taking. I'm sure that Mr. Jiraiya knows we are up to something? And this plan is nothing good for him or those guys.

"Oh Hinata," Temari spoke softly. "I know, that this odd for you. But," she paused and looked for some assistant form Mai.

Mai sighed and took over, "What we are trying to do is enjoy this pageant with you with a little twist. For example, the volunteer S&M beating from Temari and Tenten, they use those whips for a twist. As you know, the audience enjoyed it, so it's fine. Plus, Jiraiya didn't do anything, but get a nose bleed. So everything is fine." She smiled. I felt my stomach turned but Mai's words were comforting. I know they won't force me to do anything, I wasn't uncomfortable with. I mean they gave me the whip, but I didn't part take in the beatings.

"So, are you sure your fine with doing this?" She asked. Everyone's eyes were glued to me.

"I'm in!" I smiled. They cheered and came together for a group hug. Naruto Finally! Everyone is a perfect girl and we can perform our inside takeover project. Watch out Jiraiya, we are going for blood.

* * *

Narr POV

Currently, it was a changing period for the girls, and Jiraiya sat calmly in his chair. He glanced over at the guys, who still seemed to be under his poison effects. He smiled, "So, where are they?" Jiraiya had seen past the little clones, that the guys had sit up. He knew, they were somewhere close, trying to plan some rescues plan or attack. Sadly, they just didn't know that Jiraiya's followers would lay down their life to protect him and this show. I mean they were getting a once in a lifetime show, with gorgeous woman in lovely outfits. Any man would be crazy to ruin this moment.

"Planning your death," Kakashi spoke.

He laughed, "I know that, but where?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea, but I know they will try to get the girls first."

"Of course, the girls are their pride and joy in life." He smiled. "They just hate how, I have them all on a string performing this little pageant. Jealously and rage, can make a man very strong for the thing, he truly desires."

"I suppose so."

"But now things get fun, cause the girls are angrily. So, they are going to continue to do sexier thing, to try and win my affection. "He laughed. " I just love their energy, did you see that dark spark in Temari eye, as she whipped and abused those volunteers. WONDERFUL." He cheered. "Temari is a perfect example of a girl, who likes getting dirty and ruff. I can't to see who else, comes out their shell." He smiled, "So, who do you like Kakashi?" Kakashi looked forward and ignore the question. "I bet its Mai," Jiraiya walked over to his chair and leaned on the armrest. "She's got that body that screams to you. Those breasts, Chocolate skin, and that whole foreign look just makes her so sexy. I mean, she probably a beast in bed. Can't you just see it, her in tangled in her bed sheets, as you both perform that forbidden dance? "He touches his shoulder, which causes a flinch. "Don't you worry; I bet she likes it a bit rough. So, you could get away with biting her."

Jumping up, "I have to go." Just as the words were spoken, he was gone.

Jiraiya laughed, "Yes, go take care of your business."

He slide into his empty chair and glanced up at the stage. Back on stage, the girls just arrived on stage. All were smiling and waving to the crowd, making everything seem like it was perfect. Jiraiya knew this was act, and was well prepared for their attack. "I'm ready girls," He flashed a swim, as he notices the toads were on stage, ready to spray them with water. He waved his hands, which signal the frogs to come ahead and get them wet.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoy!

Please Review! Love hearing all your comments.

Sapphire

:3


	25. Dirty Games

Happy Reading!

* * *

Narrator POV

The two toads hopped onto the stage, with cheeks filled of water. Instantly, Mai felt a disturbance and turned around, right as she was about to yell, it was too late. The water was shot out at each of girls, who immediately jumped and screamed. "COLD!"Tenten shivered.

"Damn frogs," Temari cursed as she chased them off the stage.

Stamping her foot, "Jiraiya!" Mai yelled. She walked over near the edge of the stage, "What's the deal! We are already in bathing suits modeling for you."

"Oh girls," He mumbled a couple of times. "You all look so wonderful in those swimsuits, but modeling them just doesn't cut it. You see, there's something missing?" He pondered.

Temari glared, "You are a very SICK man."

A slow smile crept up onto his face as he studied each of their swimsuits. Purple, pink, blue, and green were the perfect colors for each girl. Now the swim suits, themselves were quite unique. For example, Temari was wearing a purple one piece, which held a long split down pass the chest and finished by a the stomach. This swimsuit screamed dangerous, which only reflected her true nature. So, Jiraiya couldn't see a problem. Yes, he purposely got them all wet, just to watch their swimsuits shrink in size and attach to their bodies. BUT, there was one person, who escaped the water. Mai, she must have dodged the water, which left her completely dry.

"Mai," He growled. "You're not wet."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, I avoided the water."

He jumped out of his seat, "This is unacceptable, and you can't be the only one dry."

"She is," Temari added.

"This won't do," He mumbled. Pacing back and forth, he had to think of some idea. What's better than getting wet in a swimsuit? He pondered his question, as the girls stared in confusion. Jiraiya wasn't doing anything to them, beside the water. How odd. Anyway, Hinata took this chance to grab Mai's attention.

"Mai," She spoke.

"Yes?" She answered. "I'm sorta of," She started to poke at her fingers. Then suddenly growls emerge, which caused Hinata to blush as Mai laughed.

Panting her shoulder, "Oh you're hungry; I suppose it's close to lunch. Let me go ask the evil Jiraiya, if we can leave for lunch." Hinata gave her thanks, as Mai's attention turned to Jiraiya again. "Hey!" She yelled. "Some of guys are hungry; can we leave for a lunch break?"

Suddenly, Jiraiya stopped in his tracks. FOOD! Yes, that was the perfect solution to this slip up. He would force them to eat all the messy foods, you would enjoy at the beach. Ice cream and watermelon were the two main foods, just the way they would drip onto their skin and slowly roll down to unspeakable pleasure. The evil flame sparked in his eye as he finalized his plan. "Girls, you should have your food on stage. I know my fellow men, would miss your presence if you just disappeared like that. Right guys?" He asked.

"Yes," a man cried.

"Don't leave us," another cried.

"We love you," one rejoiced.

The girls gulped, they were going to be trapped on stage.

Temari sighed, " Fine, but let's us change into some clothes."

"Never!" He declared. "You have to stay in your swimsuits, and enjoy my wonderful beach theme lunch."

"I'm soak and wet," Tenten spoke. "I just want some nice dry clothes."

"You can't, I refuse to allow any of you to change. Just smile and enjoy lunch." He smiled. Tenten was about to argue, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, which was Temari nodding no. Sighing, Tenten gave in, "Fine, you win."

"Good." He clapped his hands, "Toads bring out the beach lunch!" Suddenly, toads appeared on stage with a picnic basket, a watermelon, a blanket, and an umbrella. The girls were quickly, picked up and placed in a circle onto the blanket, so they were facing the audience. Carefully, looking inside of the basket, Tenten found some food and drinks.

"Hey, there's some spare ribs, hot dogs, and-"She paused, as she heard a faint echo. "Wait? Jiraiya, did you put microphones on us?"

He smiled, "Only to better hear you my dear."

"Oh whatever, let's just eat." Temari spoke.

"Wait, let's ..give thanks for the food." Hinata suggested.

"Itadakimasu," they said. Jiraiya smiled as the girls started to dig into the basket. Yes, he would enjoy the wonderful images from the girls, since they always provided the best material. _So, let the game begin_, he thought.

* * *

Naruto POV

FINALLY! The moment had come when everyone was a girl. I wanted to cry or yell to heavens, everyone had finally completed their transformation just right. The underdog, Neji, had transformed into a beautiful young lady with long black hair and a small chest. I just try to ignore the chest, cause after seeing him transform for the twelfth time, I realize he couldn't get his boobs any bigger. But who knows, maybe there's a guy somewhere that likes tiny tits.

"Alright girls," I spoke. "Now, its show time, we have to hurry toward backstage. We can't be seen by any guy, cause lord knows that their hormone levels are already at a dangerous stage." They nodded. "Good, let's be quick and hurry." We all took a final look at our new female self. I couldn't help, but feel pride swell up inside my stomach as I studied all their female growth. Shikamaru had finally mastered his voice, while even learning a couple pleasing phrases. Kiba was naturally fine, since he lived in a female household and had some kind of understanding of women. There was Neji, who will always be his stubborn even as a girl. I nodded, which signal us to start our journey to go find the backstage.

* * *

Hinata POV

So, lunch was really delicious, I got the ribs and lemonade. Now, it was time for dessert, which was a watermelon. But Jiraiya instead we play the watermelon game. The rules were someone gets blindfolded and spun in a circle a couple times, then is release forward and have to smash the watermelon. Also, it's alright to ask for direction from your friends, but you never know if they might give the wrong direction. "Ready," Temari spoke, as she held her hands in the rock position. We all decided to play rock-paper- scissor to determine the order.

"Alright let's go."

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOES!" We all spoke in unison. Looking around, Temari and Tenten had rock, while Mai had paper, and I had scissor. "I win," I cheered.

"So, Hinata is last and I'm right before her." Mai smiled. "Guess it's tie between Temari and Tenten."

"NOT IT," Temari called. "Tenten you're first."

"Cheater!" She shrugged, "You waited too late, now let's get this over with. I'm sick of this swimsuit." Mai placed the blindfold around Tenten's eye, while I handed her the bat. "Ready?" Mai whispered. She nodded her head, and Mai started to spin her.

"Round and Round and round she goes," we chanted. "Will she hit the watermelon, no one knows." Mai released her. Surprisingly, Tenten was walking perfectly fine and in the right direction of the watermelon. She stopped right in front of the watermelon and lifted up the bat. She swung the bat and smashed the watermelon into pieces, which flew everywhere. I felt the juices and seeds stick unto my bare skin. It was also the same with Temari and Mai, the watermelon had hit them as well.

Then there was a roar of laughter, which only belongs to Jiraiya. "Tooo funny," He still was chuckling.

"Tenten," Temari growled. Tenten lifted up the blindfold, as she realized that she hit the watermelon a bit hard.

"Sorry," she replied. Temari sighed, "I'm leaving to change." She marched off the stage.

"Ooh please go change, I can't wait to judge your acts." Jiraiya smiled.

We left the stage and hurry backstage; everyone seemed to be in a hurry to the dress rooming. Once inside of the room, everyone started to toss of their swimsuits. Temari was at the mirror, drinking something from a black bottle. "Stop drinking Temari," Mai scolded.

"I can't, I want to forget that humiliation. " She took another drink. "He was laughing at us. Damn, Tenten, why did you have to hit a WATERMELON that hard? There are seeds everywhere in my chest."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's not Tenten's fault, she just went overboard with the strength."

"You can say that again." Temari mumbled.

"Stop that!" Mai ordered. "We are in the final stage of our plans, so get yourself ready."

"Yeayeah," Temari swung her bottle up in the air and took another sip, before sitting it on the desk.

"Hey, Hinata, could you pull our outfits from the rack." I nodded and went over to the costume rack and began to search for our final outfits. As I browse through the different outfits; I felt a strange feeling that someone was watching me. Sighed, trying to shake off this feeling, but it just wouldn't go away. "They should be in the far back rack," Mai suggested.

"Ok," I replied as I went under the first rack.

But I stopped in my track, as I noticed shoes. _SOMEONE IS HERE!_ I thought. Ok, don't panic, cause then they might try to grab me? Temari warned me that all these people were dangerous perverts and would do anything to touch. But now, there was one in the dress room, so what do I do. "Mai," I cried softly. No respond, so I tried again. This time Mai walked over in her rode, "Yes?" "I can't find it," I turned to her, meeting her eyes, I gave the terrific look. "Aw, don't cry, Hinata. I'll help you." I shook my head, which caused her to look extremely puzzled.

So, I decided to mouth her some words, "There's someone under the costume rack." Her eyes widen with fear, as she bent over and looked down. Slowly lifting her head back up, she mouthed back, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Returning back to spoken words, "Here I come, so move over a bit for me." She ducked under the first rack and stood by my side. Carefully, placing her hands on the outfits, Mai swung them back. "Whoever you are, you better get the HELL OUT!"

But to my surprise, there wasn't just one person, there were four girls up against the wall. They all looked scared to death. Well, at least they weren't perverts right? "Um, we aren't going to hurt you." Mai spoke softly, "We actually, thought-," She paused. "Your nose is bleeding."

I noticed the girl with the brown hair was having a nosebleed. "Um, this is my fault I might have scratch you. Um, Tenten or Temari, could you please come over here." I stood there stun and quiet, just wondering why they were in here. Also, I couldn't help but stare at the dirty blonde hair chick, which seemed to be staring back with her green eyes.

* * *

Naruto POV

We all had made it backstage and found the dress rooming easily, but right as we were exploring the room, the door of the dressing room started to open. So, we all hide in the costume rack and hoped that one of the toads weren't coming. However it was much worst, because Temari came walking in a swimsuit. Damn, the temptation of the female body.

"Focus," I whispered. "Don't look at her, especially you Shikamaru."

If anyone broke their transformation, we would be caught and DOOM! Plus, to make matters worse we are in the girl's dressing room! Suddenly, my problems got terrible, cause the rest of the girls came in the room. Right as they enter, their swim suits instantly hit the floor. That racing feeling started in my chest as my eyes followed the girl's movement, well mainly Hinata. Wait no, this is wrong. I can't be pervert. I needed to focus on the plan, which was rescuing the girls from Jiraiya. "Guys," I whispered. Finding their attention, I found their eyes were glued to the girls_._

_ Damn_, _the female body_, I thought. Slowly, I took my hand and pinched at each of their legs. Luckily, a simple pinch brought them out of their stares and brought out glares. "STOP WATCHING," I mouthed. "If you break your transformation, we are DEAD!" Their eyes wide in horror as they realized my point, but I knew it would be hard for some. Little did we know that Hinata was searching through the costume rack. Shikamaru tapped my shoulder, so I could see that everyone was pressing them self against the wall. _Good idea_, I thought as I joined them on the wall. However we were a bit too late, because Hinata called for Mai, and I knew we were in trouble. The girls continued to search through, but stopped and split the entire rack. So, we were finally discovered. I suppose it's show time.

"Um we were extras," I spoke. "We were hiding from those toads, sorry if we scared you."

* * *

Hey Readers,

So, I tried to write with my inner pervert. LoL, what did you think?

Also, thanks for all your great reviews! All your reviews make me smile and help my write. Thanks!

Sapphire :3

Please review!


	26. Almost There

I don't own Naruto!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nar POV

Four men were now staring into paradise, but had a foot in hell. Each of them couldn't resist looking at the bare skin in front of them, or their urge slowly growing in their bodies. At least, Kiba was enjoying himself, as Mai stood there wiping the blood away from his face. He had the perfect view of her beautiful curves, while her chest poked into his chest. Glaring from across the room, Temari, didn't like wasting all this time.

"Earth to Mai, we have to hurry and get dressed." Unfortunately, Mai had her back to Temari and was talking. _The nerve of some people_, she thought. _Ignoring me!_ Marching over toward Mai, Temari decided to take the worst revenge, by grabbing her boobs. Her first reaction was little screamed and that didn't sit well with Temari, so she decided to squeeze hard.

"Aaahhhh," Mai cried. "Te..mari..le..t..go." She struggled with each word.

"Huh," Temari asked. "I didn't quite hear that!" She squeezes them again, but learned a loud moaned.

"So..me..one..help!"

Kiba, who was sitting the chair beside them, he carefully slides out of the chair. "Temari, calm down and let go of Mai."

"Don't give me orders," Temari glared over Mai's shoulders.

"Just let her go, you're hurting Mai." He tried again.

"Oh, I'm not." She smiled. "Just watch this," suddenly she took another firm grip on Mai's boobs. "1….,2, and finally 3." She counted.

"AAAaaaah," she moaned.

"You see, she's moaning in pleasure."

All the guys were frozen in their place, as they watched Temari inflict pain on Mai. Now, the question was Mai really in pain? Cause her cries would sometime transform into moans, and weren't moans a sign of pleasure? Question after question ran through the guys head, as they try to figure out and answer.

"Temari, let go of Mai." Tenten ran up trying to separate them apart.

"No!" She yelled.

"I won't let go, until Mai agrees to hurry up and change those models."

"I..promise," She grasped.

"Promise what?" She questioned. "Cause, last time you looked like you were flirting with her."

"I wasn't!"

"Hm, you shouldn't lie." She gave another squeeze. "I know what I saw, and that my friend was flirting."

Suddenly, a red pole appeared under Temari's chin. Her eyes glanced over to Tenten, "Let her go now!" Slowly, her grip on Mai's boobs was released. "Now, Hinata go show the models their outfits, while Mai sets up for hair and makeup." She ordered. Hinata, who was shocked from Temari's strange behavior, decided to follow Tenten's ordered. She wondered, if the liquor played a part in her behavior.

"Um," she gave a tap to Naruto. "Let's hurry and get everyone changed." She nodded, as she gathers the other girls and went to the front of the room. "Here they are," She presented the outfits. She pulled out a cart, which held four outfits. Well, the outfits weren't really outfits; they were more like exotic animal outfits. So, the guys had to choice either a fox, deer, panda bear, and dog. They all blankly stared, at the corset top, the panties, and the garters. None of them had a clue on how to put on the corset.

Hinata noticed the confusion, "Don't worry, I'll help you into those, just hurry up and put on the panties and garters." She smiled. Being under the eye of Hinata, Naruto decided to be the first and strip down to his underwear. He had nothing to lose, cause he was a chick and girls undress in front of either other all the time right? Naruto's bravery was an example to the other guys; it was alright to strip down. At times, the guys still kind of felt like themselves.

"Here," Hinata took the orange corset from Naruto. "I'll help you; just turn your back to me." He followed her orders and felt her hands crawl unto her back. She unhooked the bra, and placed it onto the floor. Carefully, sliding the corset top underneath his arms, and pulling it up against the chest. "Alright, this might hurt a bit," she spoke against his neck.

Suppressing a shiver, he spoke, "Alright." Adjusting a couple hooks in the back, then she proceeds to tighten the entire thing, by lacing up the back. Quickly, Naruto felt his chest being restrain, as it gave his breast a pushed up.

Hearing a cough caught Hinata's attention. "Um, is that too tight? Let me lose some of the back." Her hand touched his bare back, and felt his heart thump against his rib cage.

"Nah, its fine," He turned around and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Thanks," She spoke, as she felt the blush spread across her face.

"Anyway, you should help everyone else."

Immediately, turning around, he found Neji glaring directly at him. "A word with you," he whispered.

Sighing, "Coming."

* * *

Naruto POV

So, let's play what got Neji pissed today. Well, there are currently 4 things off the back, but I think the whole touching with Hinata was the winner. "This wasn't in the plan," He hissed. Somehow, I couldn't take him serious as a chick. Here, was a chick with long black hair and blue eyes, just fussing at me. Him being angry didn't suit his chick self, I suppose it was cause he was wearing this white dress. But then again, he was holding a black corset with white lace, so that's when I figured it out.

"You're the panda bear," I blurted out.

"Nar-", he began, but stopped when Hinata appeared. "Um, Natalie," He chuckled. "You figured out my outfit already." Behind his smile, I knew he was saying a thousand of curse words toward me. But, thanks to Hinata, he wouldn't dare say any out loud, so thanks Hinata.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting, but I needed," Her eyes glanced over at Neji. "You," she pointed.

"Oh me," he sweetly responded. "Alright, let me go get change." He walked right pass me and whispered, "Our conversation isn't over Naruto." I nodded.

Following them, I decided to head over to the back, so I could get some makeup done. Mai was currently working on Shikamaru's hair; she carefully put it up in a pigtail, and then placed some antlers. She smiled, knowing she was very satisfied with the result. "Next," she called.

"That would be me," I spoke.

She giggled, "Ooh, so you're the cat." She ushered me to the chair and I gladly took my seat. Carefully, she started to brush my hair, and thanks to the mirror, I could keep an eye on the guys. Right now, they seemed to be assembling in a group and were talking about something. "Alright finish," She smiled. Looking straight ahead, I found my hair with tons of curls with orange cat ears to top of the entire look. Geez, did I look ridiculous. "Cute right," she was tugging at the curls.

"Of course," I lied.

"Alright, since the models are done with makeup and costumes. Now, it's time, to brief them before they head out." Tenten spoke. "Now models, you will be participating in the Q&A."

"I want all of you to be as dirty as possible," Temari grinned. "We want all these guys HORNY. Got it?"

Everyone looked paled in face, cause they couldn't believe what Temari just said. Shikamaru carefully turned around, refusing to look at Temari. Sighing, "Just ignore her, she's a tab bit drunk." Tenten informed us.

"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy." She smiled. "But, I'm serious; we needed you to be as dirty as possible."

"What for?" Neji asked.

"Its part of our escape plan," Temari snickered back. "However, here's something your mind can dwell upon, sex is better than talk.." She paused a bit, just to make eye contact with all the guys. When she continued she had that signature devilish smile, ".Talk is what you suffer through to get to." Her smile grew some more, "SEX!"

"Temari," Tenten and Mai sighed.

"It's the truth," She shrugged her shoulders. " I'm sorry, if Miss. Panda over there hasn't got to experience the wonderful of SEX!"

"Excuse me," Neji snapped. "That is none of your damn business."

"Just hurry up and leave," Temari snapped.

"I'm gone," Marching for the front door, every guy sighed as we all followed him out. To Neji's surprised, he was greeted by Besty. "Well, I'm glad to see that you girls are finally dressed on time, so let's hurry onto stage." Without any hesitation, she pushed us forward toward the main stage.

"Good luck," She smiled.

* * *

Nar POV

The entire audience went speechless, as a new group of girls appeared on stage. The girls approached their seats and carefully took the microphones off the seat. Smiling to himself, Jiraiya knew this little Q&A was going to get very interesting. "Hello girls," He greeted. "Don't you all look different?"

Nobody responded to his greeting, they just glared at him. Shrugging off their coldness, he smiled. "So, are you ready for the questions," He asked.

"Of course," Naruto spoke. "What's the first question?"

_That voice, _he thought. There are only a couple of voices that could bring chills down his spine and bring out his raw excitement. Somehow, this dirty blonde girl's voice had just done that. Every guy could feel that excitement start to stack up, and soon it was only a matter of time, until they all burst with energy. "Ah," He groaned. "Let's start off with an easy question, what's your favorite fruit?"

Surprisingly, this question caught everyone off guard. At first, they all seemed to ponder all the fruit they all encountered. Now, what were the fruits that weren't turn on for guys.

"Um, pineapple," Shikamaru smiled. "It's sweet and delicious," instinctively, he licked his lips, which grabbed the crowd's attention. Roaring with excitement, Shikamaru realize his mistake.

"Oh, how about kiwi," Kiba added.

"Or a lime," Neji spoke.

"Great answers, but now we get to the fun stuff." He grinned. "Let me hear all your lovely animal cries."

"I refuse," Neji stated, as he turned his face away from the audience.

"Come on, just give me a little roar," He begged.

"Here, I'll give you a little," Kiba paused. "Woof," He barked. The whole entire audience went, "Aw", as their hearts started to melt.

Jiraiya pointed at Shikamaru, "What noise dose at deer make?"

"They don't make a noise," He snickered. "So, you're out of luck. Anyways are we done here, cause I'm bored."

"Boo," Jiraiya spoke. "We just got started, so you can't be bored. Plus, we haven't covered our sex questions." Everyone's ears perked up at the mention of sex.

Feeling even more irritated, Neji decided to respond, "You wanna talk about sex, let me tell you a thing about sex. You're all so disgusting for thinking about it!"

The entire crowd went silent, before they all started to boo and shout at Neji. So, far this Q&A segment was turning out to be pretty bad. Jiraiya was lying back in his chair just laughing. Standing on his feet, "If all of you are done insulting me, I'll be taking my leave."

* * *

Nar POV

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, all the girls had finish up all their makeup. Smiling, Mai grabbed the hand of Hinata, "Ready?" Finally, it was time to perform their talents with a partner. "Yeah kind of," she whispered.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be perfect." She smiled. "Any way, if you do mess up, no one will notice, cause you look so gorgeous."

In the reflection of the mirror, Hinata saw herself in her goddess outfit. She was wearing a light blue gown that ran down to her ankles. Somehow, Mai had got Hinata to wear a sliver beaded tiara unto of her wavy hair. As for Mai, her gown was the opposites, so she had a dark blue grown, that travel to only her knees.

"Mai," Hinata whispered. "Yes," she replied. "Thanks you," she mumbled. "Thanks so much for doing this for me." Tears started too appeared in her eyes. "Doing..this," She sniffed a bit. "means so much to me." The tears started to run down her cheeks, but Hinata lifted her head toward Mai. "I'm just so glad..that I have you and everyone else as friends."

Quickly, Mai scooped Hinata's head into a hug. "I'm glad to be your friend." Mai could feel her tears building up in her eyes. She released Hinata from the hug, "Look at us crying, and we are about to head onto stage. Geez."

Carefully, Mai brought up a finger and wiped a couple tear away. She smiled, "At least you still look gorgeous."

She laughed, "Guess you're right."

Suddenly, the front door of the dressing room opened and strolling in was Temari and Tenten. "Hey, the models only seemed to have a couple more seconds left in them."

Temari informed. "Don't worry; we already took care of everyone backstage." Tenten smiled. "Everyone is out cold, so all that's left is those models and the rest of the audience."

"Perfect," Mai cheered. "So, we'll take care of models, while the two of you perform. However, while we perform, I want someone to do another check. I would hate if someone woke up and ruin our plan."

"That's fine," Temari agreed. "Oh, I think the models are finish, cause I hear some stomping coming this way."

"Everyone is ready right?" Mai asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, "Good, cause its show time."

* * *

Naruto POV

Finally, after what seemed like an hour with thirty dirty questions it was over. A sigh of relief, escaped my lips as we reached backstage. To my surprise, Temari and Tenten were standing across from us. "Excellent job," Tenten smiled. "Each of you did a great job, trying to answer those questions."

"Yes," Temari spoke. "You all did great and desire a rest in the dressing room."

For some odd reason, Temari was actually being nice to us. So, I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. Looking around the place, I noticed things seemed quite..well too quite. As we approached the dressing room, I was expecting someone to knock us out, but no one ever came. We all just calming entered and found Mai and Hinata in these stunning outfits. 

_Wow._

I felt so speechless, since Hinata looked like a goddess. Suddenly, I felt this painful pounding inside of my chest, I realize this wasn't good. Slowly, I could feel my control of my transformation start to slip away, so I force myself to turn away. _Keep it together_, I thought.

"So, how was it?" Mai asked.

"It wasss," Kiba started to mumble. Shit, we are losing our minds to these girls. Carefully, stepping in front of Kiba was Shikamaru. "it wasn't pleasant." He added in.

Mai giggled, "I see, well sorry about this."

Immediately, water claw grabbed us, than pushed us against the wall. Slowly, the water started to engulf bodies and slowly enter into our mouths. Damn, the girls were up to something. My vision started to flickered from the watery image of Mai and Hinata in front of me and the darkness of mind. Sadly, I couldn't fight against Mai's water, since the water, itself had such a powerful current. Feeling the last bit of breath escape me, I suddenly feel into that darkness of my mind.

* * *

Nar POV

Mai and Hinata watched as each of the models struggled inside of the water prison. Carefully, Mai made sure not to kill the models, she only wanted them to lose consciousness. Once, all the models were out cold, Mai carefully brought them out of the prison, and then cautiously, tied everyone's hands together. "Alright, models are out cold." Mai smiled. "Now, we have to get ready for our performance and then we strike."

Hinata nodded, "Agreed."

"Let's go check out Temari and Tenten's act," Mai ran toward the door. "We can still get a peek, if we hurry."Quickly, Hinata hurried out of the dressing room, she wanted to see the act.

Little did the girls know, that right after the dressing room door closed, those models turned into boys. Coughing up some water, Neji was the first to awake up. "Damn," He cursed.

* * *

So, thanks for all the reviews last time! ^^ I just wanted my readers to know, I'm not a big perv! I'm only tyring to write as one.

Thanks for the suggestions, I tried my best to fit them all in this chapter. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me, I'll try my best to added them in the story.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for Reading!

Sorry, for the long wait!

Sappphire :3


End file.
